Earth Wars Rebels
by Charm1355
Summary: (Real/World Modern AU) Lothal is a sad depressing country that Kanan is forced to call home. While there he runs into old friends and new ones that help him be able to live in this corrupt country. Can he help them give the citizens hope, and can he help a young street rat learn what it is like to not be alone, but is able to help him be able to trust people again.(Don't own SWR)
1. Welcome Home?

**_AN: So this is my telling of Star wars rebls series of Earth. A Modern tale of how the crew met and created there makeshift family. I know it has been done before by many mazing writers. But this is how I am telling it. Hope all enjoy the ride this story is bound to put you on emotionally. Without further explanation; Here is Earth Wars Rebels._**

* * *

 _Our story takes place on Earth, a planet with multiple different tundra's from hot burning sand valleys to frozen cold terrains; countries surrounded by roaring seas and others full of multiple mountains that reach to the heavens._

 _On this world there are no multi-specie aliens, no space ships that can jump from planet to planet, and no magic sword wielding knights. Earthlings drive cars, carry phones if they wish to communicate with one another. Advanced science such as cloning and massive nuclear weapons exists on this planet, but that is as far as Earth's technology goes. It may seem like an ideal place to live, but it's dark past has caused corruption to reign on this planet._

 _One time on Earth, the world was ruled by the World Republic, where the leaders of countries such as Alderan, Tatoonie, Lothal, Ryloth, and a multitude of other countries that have made up the world since the beginning of time. This republic was kept in line thanks to the Jedi order, a specialized international police force where those shown to be gifted with an intuition none could ever quite understand would be trained to protect the world's citizens, and keep peace on Earth with their "force gene'. With the help of the Clones, specialized soldiers who genetic code consisted of following orders to fight and serve the Republic. This system worked for years, until Senator Palentine entered the republic._

 _Palentine, corrupted by his lust of power, went down a dark path that would cause grown men to have nightmare's. B manipulating the Senate to name himself supreme Chancellor, he renamed himself supreme Emperor. As Emperor he had the Clones turn on the Jedi, who massacred a multitude of them so they would not stand in his way. With the Clones under his control, they forcefully followed his order to enforce his laws. All countries now suffer under his dictatorship._

 _His followers of his party, the imperials, ensure the high taxes are paid, that no uprising occurs on his world._

 _As for the Jedi, if any are found he sends his specially trained inquisitors to terminate them._

 _Earth appears to be a bleak planet to live on. With a daily threat of the troopers coming into their homes and taking not only their few possessions but themselves into custody. All seems lost. But there are a few out there who are against the Imperial reign. These rebels have something that most believe is lost to them forever; hope._

* * *

Kanan looked out the window of the bus he was riding. After hours of riding, he was finally there, Lothal. Though it was a bittersweet situation for Kanan to be in Lothal.

A small country that consisted of nineteen million people. The main export was once fish, but after a drought that devastated the country, the exports turned into whatever farms could grow on the land, and the imperial weaponry that the Empire had built in Lothal kept few in business.

Kanan just sighed as he looked out the window to see the country side of the country he decided to call home, for now. The grass was an unhealthy brown color that no farm animals would touch, pillars of boulders were scattered across the land, like a multitude of sculpture that showed some landscape for the flat lands.

Kanan was not the bit surprised, he had heard that Lothal was the pit of the outer countries, but actually looking at it up close from his seat on the bus made him more depressed about his situation.

Yet again he was heading to another country to hide from his past, his shame. Kanan had lost count of the countries he has been to, but he is sure he must have set a record of some kind. The life on the run had the same routine; go to a country, get a job that pays a reasonable amount, and stay under the radar until it was time to move to avoid being noticed.

Kanan was reaching Capitol City, and the site made Kanan feel uneasy, every mile into the city was littered with Troopers, citizens looking away from them out of fear of the possible repercussions.

The city while huge, was so littered the side walk was barley there. The citizens who should be in a hurry and happy with where they were going were slow and look liked they had the life sucked out of them (the imperials there was the next worst thing).

"Welcome to Capitol City of Lothal" said the too cheerful the bus driver, taking Kanan away from his gloomy thoughts.

Kanan like the rest of the citizens on the bus got their bags and got off at the station. Kanan carried his duffle off and got off. Wondering if he would even last a week in Lothal.

He didn't know what to expect; the city smelled like any other city, the noise was relatively loud. I guess he kind of hoped the country might offer him something else, something different. Kanan was lost in his thoughts of despair.

What Kanan didn't expect though was being run down by some punk kid.

As Kanan fell, he was able to catch himself on his hands, the wind being half knocked out of him. Kanan guessed he hadn't been practicing his training for some time.

"Oops, sorry mister," said the voice of some kid, the one who ran into him, "I didn't see you there." The lad took Kanan's arm to help him up. Kanan didn't even get a good look at his face, only his dark blue tinted hair before the kid ran off.

" _That was…"_ Kanan was thinking how weird and rude the kid was. When he reached for his duffle bag he realized what had just happened.  
"Wait a sec!" Kanan took off to where the kid ran off to. He had a hard time finding him, but out of the corner in his eye he saw the fast blue haired brat.

"KID!" Kanan yelled as he ran after him. But the supposed kid was faster as he weaved around the cluttered citizens with ease. The boy finally turned into an alley way. As Kanan turned into it to corner the kid, he couldn't find him. But he did notice his wallet on the ground.

Kanan was pissed. Less than five minutes in this outer country and he had been robbed by some punk like he used to do to others. Kanan's anger though turned to surprise though. When he looked into his wallet, only five of his fifty credits were gone. Even his credit and debit card were there.

" _Who is he?"_ Kanan thought to himself. Because whoever he was, he wasn't your typical pickpocket.

His first five minutes in the city and already something happened. Most would take getting pickpocketed as a bad omen. Kanan though couldn't help but feel something when the kid ran off, something familiar. Whatever it was, Kanan knew he had to stick around, just for a bit to see if it was a good or bad thing in this country. one thing he could already tell about Lothal; it was bound to be interesting.


	2. Faces: Old and New

Kanan spend one night in the city in a crappy motel at the center of all the bright city lights and loud honking cars. Needless to say Kanan got very little sleep on his first night in Lothal. Amongst Kanan's tossing and turning, he decided he needed to find somewhere outside of the city. Away from the loud noise, away from the smell of rotting garbage., and most importantly away from all the people.

The next day he made his way to a relator office. There Kanan talked to a nice realtor by the name of Owen.

Kanan told him what he wanted "I just need somewhere outside of the city that won't cost too much." The relator smiled kindly to Kanan.

After about five minutes the two rode out in the man's truck to the fields outside the city. In the field stood about a dozen bungalows about a couple miles apart. The one Owen brought Kanan to was a gray color, showing some signs that it had been empty for quite some time. Kanan didn't care about the houses condition, all Kanan really cared about was the space.

"It was part of a homing project, but only a few houses were ever built. This one is only one story if you don't include the basement. Rent here is only $650, includes all utilities. It isn't much but you can have your preferred view of the city."

Kanan smiled, all he really could see was the outline of the capitol. Kanan smiled.

"It's perfect."

Kanan signed the lease and put down the deposit for the rental rights to the house.

Kanan really didn't have much to move in. All he really had was in his duffle. Fortunately, the last people who rented the house left their hand-me-down furniture there. They were all covered in dust and some needs of repair Kanan would get to that tomorrow. Kanan crashed onto the worn out couch that night, able to finally get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kanan got up rather early to clean up his new place and then go into town to go look for any job opening. As Kanan began cleaning the couch though he began thinking of what possible job he should have in Lothal.

Since the Order fell, Kanan had experience with numerous jobs. Kanan has been a little bit of everything. From a bartender a few times, a cargo pilot twice, and even a patrol officer. Of all the jobs though, Kanan's primary mode of income was with the career of a bounty hunter. Since he was on Kaller, being a bounty hunter seemed to be Kanan's specialty. It was like he was a Jedi; catching no good low-life and handing them into imperial authorities. Though the idea of the Empire made him sick, they at least paid well. Kanan though knew that Lothal had a lot of criminals, but none with a high enough bounty to pay for the bills.

Kanan was thinking of some other job options when he heard the floor boards on his porch creek.

Kanan took a knife from the kitchen and slowly approached the open door he heard the creaking again come from the left side, he jumped to attack to see no one; at least not till he looked down and he saw a cat.

The cat was a rusty copper color and seemed to be older than Jedi Officer Yoda. The cat seemed to be miffed because he was giving Kanan the death stare.

Kanan stared at it for a bit, "Umm, hi." It was all Kanan could say. This though seemed to be the wrong words cause the cat then hissed at Kanan, taking Kanan back a bit.

"Chopper, stay away from the new guy." Called a woman's voice. The cat, Chopper then leapt off the porch and trotted up to the owner of the voice. Kanan turned and saw the women was actually a young girl who could be no older then fifteen holding a container. The girl was relatively tall and had a tan skin. What made this girl noticeable though was that her hair was cut short with the top blue and the ends orange. Her outfit was a pink aware tie-dye, that Kanan was sure she had expertly done herself.

The girl smiled politely smiled, "Sorry about Chopper, he doesn't take well to strangers; especially where he normally hangs out. To him everywhere is his turf. But he won't hurt anyone, he is just a gentle grouchy hairball."

"Umm okay." Kanan replied, a little confused as to why she was here.

The girl seemed to notice this and quickly realized her mistake, "Oh, right, sorry, I am super bad at introductions. I'm Sabine Wren, my mom and I are your new neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Kanan asked, now very confused, "I thought the closest neighbor was that house." Kanan then pointed to the just barely recognizable image of a house at least 5 kilometers away.

Sabine smiled and giggled, "Yup that's our house, ergo we're neighbors. Which is why I brought you this." Sabine then handed Kanan the container she was holding. Upon closer inspection, Kanan found the item to be yellow and orange inside.

"Mac and Cheese." Kanan said smiling, actually happy with the cooked surprise.

"My mom made it this morning before she left for work and asked me to bring it over." Sabine told Kanan.

"Wow your mom must trust you a lot to bring mac and cheese over to a stranger." Kanan said, a little surprised.

"Well I can take care of myself when I have to." Sabine replied with a sly smile.

"While I appreciate the dish shouldn't you be in school?" Kanan asked, knowing it was almost noon time on a weekday.

Sabine continued to smile, "Let's just say I got excused early, by myself."

Kanan could help but to laugh, as did Sabine.

Well it's a long trek back to your house, why don't you and Chopper chill on the porch for a bit." Kanan offered.

Sabine shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the offer. "Cool."

While Sabine and Chopper made themselves comfortable on the porch, Kanan went to the kitchen to get some lemonade (and milk for Chopper).

"So what made you move to Capitol City?" Sabine asked as Kanan handed her a lemonade.

Kanan sat down and told her, "I needed a change and I decided to see what Lothal has to offer."

This caused Sabine laugh a bit until she saw the serious tone on Kanan's face.

"Oh."

The two were quiet for a bit till Kanan spoke up, "Yeah, I've been around to some different countries, thought I would Lothal my next stop."

"So what are you going to do here?" Sabine asked

Kanan just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. I've been thinking of positions to apply for. Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Sabine thought about it for a bit, "Well… how do you feel about the Empire"  
Kanan just stared at her like she had two heads,

"Yeah, my mom and I hate them too. So I guess you would be against the idea of applying to be an imperial police officer?" Sabine asked hesitantly.

"Seriously?" Kanan was surprised by the idea. Not only because he was the furthest thing away from the imperial worker, but because he did have the criteria for it when he worked as a patrol officer. He even remembered when Hera had helped him forge the paper work to apply for the position.

" _Hera..."_ Kanan then remembered bitterly of that women.  
"Kanan?" Sabine soon got the attention back to the topic they were talking about.

"Why would the Empire hire off the streets, don't they have specially trained people for that?" Kanan asked.

"This might surprise you but not a lot of people want to work for the empire." Sabine pointed out, "They have been looking for anyone qualified to apply, hence they have obvious job openings. My mom and I are friends with a guy who works there and he hates the Empire. Besides, it's a job that pays pretty decent."

"Well I am qualified…" Kanan points off handedly, "I'll think about it."

"Cool." Sabine smiled gleefully, "Hey what time is it?"

Kanan looked at his watch and told her it was almost one.

"Huh, well I better get home soon. Thank for the lemonade Mr. Kanan."

Kanan smiled, "Just Kanan, but why do you have to hurry, I thought your mother was at work?"  
Sabine smiled wickedly, "She is, but the school is going to call the house soon to see where I am and I need to pretend to be my mom, bye" and with that Sabine ran back in the direction of her house, followed by the grumpy old cat.

Kanan giggled a bit, He remembered being rebellious at that age. He just hoped Sabine's mother could handle her.

Kanan also thought over Sabine's suggestion.

"Why not?" Kanan told himself as he got up to go apply for a job with the empire, though the idea made his stomach turn.

* * *

When Kanan finally found the LIPD (Lothal's Imperial Police Department), he went inside and asked the front desk if he could have a job application, however as soon as he asked, the secretary told him to go to the Commissioner's Office.

Kanan was a little nervous, He already was not looking forward to the idea of working with people who actually supported the Empire, but now he was meeting the head of them. Not to mention he was nowhere prepared for an interview right that second.

Kanan took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter," called a muffled but serious toned voice.

Kanan did so, only to enter a dark room with only a lightbulb above showing him there was a desk and a chair turned away, only a dark silhouette showed the top of someone in the chair.

"Um hello, my name is-,"

"I know your name Mr. Jarrus." Replied the serious toned women in the chair

This took Kanan back a bit before the voice spoke again, "The Secretary told me your name."

The chair then turned around, showing the silhouette of a tall human in the chair.

"I am Commissioner Fulcrum, head of not only Capitol Cities IPD, but Lothal's Imperial Police Force as well. I understand you are looking for a job as an officer."

Kanan had to gulp a bit before he could reply. "Yes, I heard you were hiring and-,"

"Your Resume." Fulcrums dark tone asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kanan managed to mutter out as he handed the Commissioner the file of his past employment and "documentations".

"I must admit; you have quiet the resume here; there is a lot of variety in your capabilities. Freighter Pilot, Ranger, I see you were an officer on Garel. Is it true you turned in Jabba Hutts second in Command?" Fulcrum tone of serious soon turned into impressive tone."

"Yes sir, I have the contact for the officer I turned him over too." Kanan began to be able to breath regularly. Something about impressing this Commissioner helped him relax a bit about the interview.

The commissioner closed the files and slid it across the desk back to Kanan.

Fulcrum's silhouette placed their webbed hands under the chin before the commissioner asked, "so tell me Mr. Jarrus, why do you want to work for the LIPD?"

Kanan did not know how to answer the question at first. For some reason though, perhaps the slightest hint of his force instinct, told him to be honest.

"I'm not going to lie commissioner; I just moved to town, and I am in need of a job. I actually heard of you all hiring and I figured 'why not.'

The room was silent for a bit. Kanan was two second from leaving the office in case the imperial commissioner screamed. To his surprise though, Fulcrum giggled a bit.

"I like you," Fulcrum told Kanan, "any other punk who would of came in here would have given me some bull on wanting to serve the Empire.

"I'll tell you what, I will hire you. You will be supervised by not only the offices second in Command, but your new partner will also give me a report on your work. You will meet with the second in Command agent Kallus in the morning. You will meet your new partner Zeb when he reports back from his patrol soon; Zeb will show you the ropes to this job. Am I understood?"

Kanan was almost speechless, until The commissoner asked again as a dark gloved hand appeared in the light of the office.

"Yes, thank you" Kanan replied as he shook the thin yet firmly gripped hand.

"Welcome to the LIPD." Fulcrum replied, and Kanan could have sworn he saw the commissioner smile at him.

* * *

After Fulcrum officially gave Kanan the job, Fulcrum told Kanan to head to the officer's lounge. Apparently his new partner was to meet him in there in a few minutes.

Kanan had to admit, while he hated the idea of working for the Empire, apart of him was relieved. While Kanan did have some money saved up, his mind was now at ease with having a regular income while in Lothal.

Kanan was looking out the window out into the city when his senses told him something was coming.

Kanan's instincts reacted, and he grabbed his gun from his holster to point it at the oncoming threat. Only to find the supposed, 'threat' was a fellow officer.

"Woah, easy their mate; you're not even on patrols yet." Pointed out the man, with his hands up mid-way and surprisingly smiling at Kanan.

The man was huge, having at least a foot on Kanan, and seemed to have the muscle to break Kanan in two. While the man lacked hair on the top, he had quite the goatee that was just as long as Kanan's own ponytail. What really threw Kanan off was how one of his ears was pointed a bit, signs of someone of another ethnicity.

After about a few seconds Kanan dropped his gun, "Um, sorry about that. Guess I'm a little jumpy."

The giant man did not seem bothered Kanan's actions, in fact he seemed amused by it.

"Hey it happens on the first day, don't worry bub, that's why I'll help you learn the ropes."

Kanan was shocked, "Wait, your Garazeb?"

"Just call me Zeb, everyone does. You must be my new partner Fulcrum told me about."

"Um yeah, I'm Kanan." Kanan told Zeb as he stretched out his hand, only for his to be crushed by the older man's giant hand.

"Great to meet you." Zeb replied happily as he got to his own locker to put away his own equipment for the day. "Hope you last longer than my last partner. Only was here for a month before he bailed."

"So how long have you worked here?" Kanan asked, wondering how long Zeb has been working for the Empire.

"Started working here about six months after I moved here, so almost three years." Zeb responded, though the tone in his voice showed no pride in his career.

"What about you, what made you want to work for LIPD?" Zeb asked.

"I just moved here yesterday and needed a job." Kanan replied simply.

Wow you really are new!" Zeb pointed out, a little surprised. "I must say I am a little impressed.

Fulcrum normally doesn't touch newbies unless they can prove they have lived here for a few months."

Kanan chuckled a little before he replied, "Guess I'm just special."

Zeb chuckled as well before he came up with an idea. "Tell you what, tonight why don't I take you to Jho's Bar. It is a great place to eat. Actually it's the only place to eat in Capitol City. But it still is the best place to go. Also we can get to know each other before we hit patrols."

"I don't know…" Kanan was a little skeptical about getting to know the locals; it makes it that much harder for when he has to leave.

"Come on. The football game is on tonight at the bar, and some beer potatoes skins are a great to mellow after a long day."

Kanan hated to admit it, but a beer did sound good.

"huhh, alright, you talked me into it." Kanan agreed.

"Cool, I'll go change out of uniform, and I'll meet you up front." With that Zeb left the lounge to the locker room.

Kanan made his way to the front door.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this: it's just going to make things harder."_ Kanan thought to himself.

Kanan's time on the run from one country to another has taught him one thing; don't get too close to others. Eventually when he has to leave, it just makes things harder when he inevitably has to leave. Kanan had learned that lesson the hard way.

Kanan tried to block her out. That was the second time in one day Kanan had thought of Hera again. Normally it was only once a day.

"You ready?" Zeb asked as he came out in his casual clothes.

"Sure." Kanan replied.

"The bar is only a couple blocks over, we can pick up our vehicles later." Zeb pointed out.

"You can," Kanan pointed out, "That's the next thing on my to-do list; get a car."

"Unless you live outside of town then a car wouldn't really matter." Zeb pointed out.

Zeb then noticed Kanan staring at him and got the message

Zeb laughed a bit before he gave Kanan a solution "I know someone who might be willing to sell you their old car. She said she doesn't drive it much anymore anyways. I'll talk to her about it." Zeb pointed out.

"Thank Zeb, but you don't have to go to the trouble." Kanan told Zeb.

"Here's the thing mate, if we are going to go on patrols and work together, we need have each other's backs. In and out of the office." Zeb explained.

"So basically you're going help me rather I like it or not." Kanan casually said with a smile on his face.

"Pretty much" Zeb replied as he punched Kanan's shoulder playfully. Kanan though was sure he was going to wake up with a bruise in the morning. Kanan smiled non the less.

Shortly the two ended up at Jho's Bar, or technically speaking, 'Old, Jho's Pit Stop Bar & Grill'. The outside wasn't too fancy. In fact, if it wasn't for the light up sign and awning Kanan could have sworn it was one of the condemned buildings that surrounded the gray building. What caught Kanan's eye about the place though was the sign up front that said 'serves all'.

Once inside, Kanan found the bar to be so-so. The place had tables and booths that were sturdy, the walls seemed to be of places and groups in Lothal, and instead of reeking of vomit and booze it actually smelt like food was cooking. So far Jho's was better than any of the bars Kanan had worked at.

Kanan followed Zeb to the booth, where they could see the TV better for the game.

"Hey Zeb, who's your new friend?" asked a dark tanned tall man whose eyes were a little too far apart.

"Jho, this is my new partner, Kanan. Kanan, this is Jho." Zeb introduced the two.

Jho looked at Kanan suspiciously before Zeb pointed out, "He's cool."

Jho then shrugged his shoulders and got out a pad, "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a bottle of the usual and a burger." Zeb ordered.

"You?" Jho asked Kanan.

"Umm, I'll just have the same as him." Kanan said, nodding his head towards Zeb.

"On it." Jho said before heading to the kitchen to place the orders.

Soon Kanan and Zeb were watching the game playing on tv and having some beer. Once the game hit half time, their burgers came out, and frankly they were pretty good to Kanan.

"So, how have you been enjoying the city?" Zeb asked in between bites.

"Well, within the first five minutes in the city, I got pickpocketed." Kanan admitted.

Zeb laughed at this and advised "you should keep your wallet in a bag."

"I did," Kanan pointed out, "The kid ran into me, helped me up, and by the time I realized what happened he ran off."

Zeb was silent for a bit before he asked, "What did the kid look like?"

"Um short, small, dark hair, old orange hoodie… that's about it. Oh, he only took five credits." Kanan recalled.

Zeb was silent a bit, almost like he was seriously thinking. Suddenly he began to chuckle a bit before he jokingly pointed out, "good thing fulcrum didn't know, you might still be unemployed."

Kanan let Zeb laugh at his own joke before he continued,

"So I guess you could say that was the reason why I decided to rent a house outside the city."

Zeb then lite up, "you probably live near that friend I was telling you about earlier; the one with the car.

"Maybe," Kanan said to be nice, "Who's your friend, I could see them before work about the car?"

Just then the two heard the door open, Zeb turned and smiled, "You can meet her now. Hey Hera." Zeb hollered.

At that moment Kanan's heart stopped, cause just as he turned, he saw her. Despite not seeing each other for over five years, he could recognize her beauty anywhere.

Hera was slender, her skin dark, which made her emerald green eyes shin like stars. Her micro braids were pulled back and up into two pig-tails. Hera was smiling at Zeb as she hugged him. Kanan missed seeing that smile.

"Zeb, what are you up to?" Hera asked, still not noticing Kanan yet.

"I was actually talking about the Phantom to my new partner." Zeb then moved so Hera could see Kanan.

"Kanan?" Hera asked, just as shocked as Kanan was.

"Hera," was all Kanan could mutter.

Hera then smiled with pure delight on her face. Hera then did something Kanan was not expecting, she hugged him.

"It's so good to see you." Hera replied happily,

For a second, Kanan hesitated, but that only lasted for a moment. Kanan couldn't help but to smile.

"Wait, you to know each other?" Zeb asked surprisingly shocked.

"Yes," Hera admitted, "Kanan and I worked with each other in Gorse. But that was a lifetime ago."

Kanan and Hera just looked into each other's eyes. It was only for a few seconds as Kanan, realizing what was happening again, decided to change topic.

"Um, so…what are you doing in Lothal?" Kanan asked.

"I'm a commercial pilot. I fly my plane to pick up imports." Hera revealed gleefully.

"Are you still flying the Ghost?" Kanan asked.

"I am." Hera confirmed.

"Man, I would have thought you would have retired it by now." Kanan admitted. He had forgotten how at ease he felt with her.

"The only way I'm junking the Ghost if it is shot down." Hera said.

This caused the two to laugh. It felt good to Kanan, he had forgotten how she always made him smile.

"So, Zeb said you guys were talking about the Phantom?" Hera asked

Kanan, hesitating a bit was saved by Zeb.

"Yeah, Kanan just moved to town and is looking for a car to get him to and from work."

Hera gently smiled to Kanan, "Well, tell you what; why don't you come over to my house on Friday for a test drive, and if you like it, I can give you a decent price." Hera offered.

"Yeah that would be great." Kanan beamed. Maybe this was his second chance.

"So, where's your little girl at? Haven't seen that daughter of yours lately?" Zeb asked.

And just like that Kanan's heart shattered.

Hera didn't seem to notice as she responded to Zeb's question.

"Oh she's at the house working on a project for school. That's why I came in; I worked late today and ordered some buffalo chicken wraps for us for dinner."

Just as soon as Hera was done explaining, Jho came out with a bag and handed it to Hera.

"Thank Jho." Hera said

"I'll see you on Saturday Zeb. Kanan, I will see you Friday." Hera told them as she wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kanan.

Hera then smiled to Kanan, "I'm really happy to see you again." She then pecked Kanan on the cheek and left.

Kanan had goose bumps, which only made Kanan's heart sink lower.

Zeb then laughed and padded Kanan on the back. "Wow, not in town for a two days, and you already caught someone's eye."

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked bitterly

"I've known Hera since I got here and I have not seen her look at a guy like she just looked at you." Zeb pointed out happily.

"But she shouldn't be looking at guys like that." Kanan argued, causing him to guzzle down the rest of his beer.

"What are you talking…" Zeb then got it and began belching out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Kanan asked in anger almost ready to punch him.

"Mate, Hera isn't married." Zeb clarified.

Kanan was a little shocked. "But, her daughter?"

Zeb chuckled a bit, "Sabine is adopted. Hera adopted Sabine when she was ten. Girl just turned sixteen.

Just like that, Kanan's heart was filled with joy once more; he really did have a second chance.

Kanan then just realized something, "Wait, Sabine; rainbow dyed hair, has a cat named Chopper?" Kanan asked Zeb for assurance.

"Yup that's Sabine, and the cat" Zeb confirmed while he shuttered at the thought of Chopper, "SO you already met her?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, she brought me a dish made by her mom" Kanan said before he face-palmed himself.

"Mac and Cheese; Hera loved the stuff. I should have known it was hers."

Both men shared a laugh, both finding it hilarious how foolish Kanan was.

Suddenly Police sirens were heard going off outside the bar.

Kanan and Zeb on instinct when outside. Outside, the two found one police car outside.

Two officers Kanan had not met yet, one thin as a broom and the other big enough to eat the other, were if front of the car.

"Aresko, Grint, what's going on?" Zeb asked

"Officer Zeb, we were on patrols when he noticed a young male damaging the lock on that dumpster." The thin one pointed out to Zeb as his hands indicated towards the dumpster, that didn't have a lock on it.

"The suspect went down the alley ways, we will pursue him." The bigger one pointed out,

"I'll go with you. More ground." Zeb offered.

"Fine. Let's move before we lose him" The thin one replied. The two then went down the alley way.

"I'll explain later." Zeb pointed out as Zeb then went down the end of the alley way.

Kanan, really not want to do nothing, decided to look at the dumpster. The only odd thing about it was that the dumpster didn't appear damaged. In fact, it didn't even have a lock on it."

"weird." Kanan muttered to himself, when suddenly Kanan's senses kicked in. Someone was still in the alley.

Kanan carefully move down the alley way, his hand hovering over the holster just in case. As Kanan got to the end of the alley, he looked down left the other alley where Zeb and the officers turned down. Just then out of the corner of his eye, Kanan spotted a shadow bolting down the other alley way.

"FREEZE!" Kanan yelled as he ran towards the figure who was now bolting down the alleys with a bag in his hand.

Kanan chased the small figure down the labyrinth of alley ways. Kanan had to give the punk credit, he was quick, all he could make out of the punk was his old brown shoes.

Something about this chase felt familiar. Kanan though was too focused on the chase to fully notice.

Kanan then saw he had chased the punk into a dead end. Kanan knew he had him. Or so he thought.

The short punk jumped onto a garbage can, kicked himself off the near wall, reached up and grabbed the fire escape ladder on the other wall and climbed up.

Kanan, not wanting to be upstaged by some punk criminal, did the exact same thing. Kanan though did not take into account his weight and as he jumped onto the old rusty ladder, it broke off the rest of the fire escape, sending Kanan hard to the ground.

"Ouch," Kanan painfully let out. The ladder was now pinned on him. He tried to get it off, but it was too heavy, and the added weight was making it hard for him to breath.

Kanan was surprised when the ladder was getting lighter as he pushed it off. It was then to his surprise that he found the brown shoes punk he had just chased, was helping him get the ladder off.

When the ladder was off, Kanan regained his composure when he heard an annoyed but concerned voice ask him, "Hey mister, you okay?"

Not only did he notice the voice was young, but it was familiar too.

"You." Kanan pointed out, as he looked up and got a good look at the kid who took his five credits.

The kid was frozen for a few seconds. Kanan then finally got a better look at the kid. The boy who could only be in his early teens was very scrawny and looked like he hadn't bathed in months. The kid was looking at Kanan with big blue eyes, like was worried about Kanan.

Just then the kid reached for the ladder, put it up against the wall, climbed up, and went back up the fire escape to the multitude of clustered roofs he could escape to.

Kanan was too shocked to follow him, he was too sore to follow him.

"Who is that kid?" Kanan asked himself. Not realizing that very boy, Ezra, was thinking the same thing about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I finally updated this story. I know it is a little long, but that's how it is. Also to clarify, yes Hera is black, and Zeb is a native australian. Jho is also hispanic.** **the next few chapters will focus a little bit more on Ezra.** **I am super pumped with how I'm going to work this story and hopefully you all do too.**


	3. Who is he?

After jumping from one roof to the next for what felt like hours, Ezra finally told himself he was far enough from that man. Ezra was panting to catch his breath as he stopped, his throat sore from thirst; His legs were burning as he looked behind him, making sure there was no way that man had found a way to the roofs.

" _Who is he?"_ Ezra asked himself in frustration. Ezra recognized him as the man who "donated" him five credits. The worst part was Ezra also knew that the man recognized him from that day; after all, Ezra was still wearing the torn up orange jacket from that day (it was really the only warm clothes he had). What really aggravated Ezra was that the man was able to find him. Ezra knew he hadn't made a noise as he bolted, yet somehow ponytail guy knew he was there. So when Ezra helped get the ladder off the poor sap, he was surprised when he looked in the man's eyes. There was something about the him. Almost like…?

"No," he told himself firmly, "my gut might be right sometimes, but I' mot about to trust some ponytailed cowboy."

Ezra then recalling why the man was chasing him, checked the contents of the bag he picked up next to the dumpster at Jho's.

"Jackpot" Ezra smiled gleefully. In the bag with some bottles he could get some cents from were some fries that were still warm, and a takeout box with a whole wrap inside. Ezra could tell he was drooling, he hadn't eaten for almost two days, he had to avoid the city in case that man had gone to the police. Ezra though knew he had to wait, despite his roaring stomachs protest; he needed to get back to his tower where it was safe. Even if that guy hadn't chased him, good chance muttonchops will send his cronies to hunt him down. So as quickly as his trembling hands could, he put the plastic bag in his backpack before continuing his free run to the outskirts of the city.

Still, a part of him did wonder about the man, and if the punk was okay from that fall.

* * *

Kanan, rubbing his shoulder where he fell awkwardly, was heading back down the alley when he saw the flashing blue lights going off. Kanan heart skipped as he had to remind his instincts that he didn't need to run.

"Hey, you alright?" came the gruff voice of Zeb, who found the bruised Kanan.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what happened." Kanan began to explain to Zeb, "That kid I was telling you about, the one who pickpocketed me; it was him and I chased him."

To Kanan's surprise, instead of amazement, worry seemed to cover the man's face.

"Did he get away?" Zeb asked with concern.

"Um yeah." Kanan admitted.

"Okay good." Zeb disclosed to his partner.

"What?" Kanan asked puzzled.

"Okay, listen to me," Zeb instructed as he dragged Kanan by the arm, "Kallus, our boss is here to chew out Aresko and Grint. Possibly our asses too. Just tell Kallus what happened, and make sure he knows the kid got away. Okay?"

Kanan, sensing how serious Zeb was nodded his head. Zeb finally let go of Kanan, and the two made their way to the flashing blue lights next to Jho's.

Right next to the dumpster sure enough was Aresko and Grint getting chewed out by a middle sized blonde man who had to be the Kallus whom Zeb mentioned. Kanan couldn't help but chuckle, for the man had the hugest sideburns he had ever seen. Zeb had to elbow Kanan in the rib to get him to stifle it.

"You two buffoons were supposed to go on patrols to look for criminals, and you let one get away! There are two ways down the alley, did you not realize there are two of you, or were you pansies too much of wimps to go down a dark alley alone!" Kallus continued to scold them, his face, and the purple vein on his forehead, showed how furious Kallus was.

After what seemed like forever of Kallus belittling the two uniformed officers, the blonde man finally turned to Zeb and Kanan.

"And you Orrelios," Kallus called out as he pointed his finger at Zeb.

"I thought those elf ears were supposed to help your kind here well. What happened, did the 'gorilla' forget how to do his job." Kallus coolly scorned

Kanan was shocked, a man that Zeb could easily break, was using racist slurs at him; what shocked him more was how Zeb only clenched his fist at his sides.

"Sir if I may interject." Kanan finally voiced.

"Who the heck are you to 'interject'." Kallus questioned with skepticism.

Zeb, cleared the anger from his voice, "Sir, this is Kanan Jarrus, the new recruit Fulcrum hired today."

Kallus let out an annoyed sigh. "What does the newbie have to say?" the man questioned.

Kanan cleared his voice a bit before he explained, "Sir, while officer Zeb aided the two in their search, he had me investigate the other alley. There I saw a young male running down the alley and I pursued him alone. I thought I could handle a child by myself. The boy went up a fire escape, I was climbing up after him when the ladder broke off. By the time I got the ladder off myself, he was gone"

Kallus tone of voice then turned professional. "Is this true Garazeb?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir" Zeb confirmed the lie, "The alley that Kanan investigate had the all dead ends. I thought the kid would have more common sense to go down the alley with no dead ends."

Kallus seemed to ponder Zeb's words, before he smiled cunningly.

"Well Garazeb I must admit, that took some thought. Perhaps you can learn something." Kallus 'complimented'"

Zeb just nodded as he pierced his lips, clearly holding his tongue.

"Officer Kanan." Kallus spoke

"Yes sir." Kanan responded in a professional tone.

"While your actions were a bit reckless, I must admit you came closer to catching that boy then any of my officers or troopers have." Kallus actually sound impressed with Kanan, in a cold tone but still.

"Wait, is the kid like a regular theif or something?" Kanan asked.

Kallus turned as he began inspecting the undamaged dumpster.

"Unfortunately yes." Kallus continued to explain, "That greasy haired boy has been caught stealing from business and homes all over Capitol city and neighboring towns. That boy is a street urchin who must be taken in and brought to justice by the Empire." Kallus seemed vivid about it.

Kallus then took a deep breath to cool himself.

"Excuse me, I must speak with the owner of the establishment.

"Aresko, Grint! Go back to actually doing your jobs" Kallus shouted at the two other men.

"Yes sir." The two cowardly men said in unison before going back to their cruiser and taking off. Kallus then went inside the bar.

Zeb turned to Kanan, blushing a little from embarrassment, "Thank mate. Looks like I owe you one."

Kanan just smiled, "We're partners, we look out for one another." Kanan said, quoting Zeb from earlier. This caused both men to weakly smile before Kallus came back out.

"I will see you two in the morning." Kallus told the two before he himself got into his own police car.

Kanan then turned to Zeb, "I don't know about you, but after that, I could use a beer."

"Same," Zeb agreed.

"Good. Now tell me, who is that kid?" Kanan asked Zeb, who chuckled a bit at the question as they went back inside.

* * *

Ezra had finally reached the outskirts of the city. Ezra knew he had some ways to go before he got back to his tower; but at least no imperial police or gangs were chasing him. On the bright side, at least he could relax and walk. So with the lights of the city on his back, he made the trek back to his shelter.

A shiver crawled up the boy's spine, with the summer season coming to an end in Lothal, Autumns cold air was coming already. Ezra could see his breath as he made his trek to the tower.

Normally he can make the five kilometer trek in under thirty minutes. But after his run in with the police, plus the roof jumping, he just took his tired joints in a slow stride. It was all he could do since the past two days have not been too kind to him.

After he pickpocketed Mr. Goatee, he had gone to a local store and bought some crackers and water bottle. As he exited the store however, officer's broomstick and warthog spotted him and chased him for several blocks. In his hurry from the men he dropped the crackers, but found shelter in one of the many condemned buildings in the city. After spending the night there, he was able to make it to his tower, only to find a few cents and half of an already eaten apple to nipple on. Ezra waited till it was dark to go dumpster diving at Jho's.

Jho didn't keep a lock on his dumpster like the law told him to, and sometimes Jho bagged food that customers barely ate, like he had tonight. Jho was a good man, Ezra however knew the man was going to be in some trouble with Kallus

* * *

Inside Jho's bar, Kanan and Zeb saw an angry Jho cursing at a piece of paper (clearly from Kallus) that had to be a ticket.

"Rotten Imperial scum." Jho cursed as he turned to Zeb and Kanan, "I have no idea how you can stand that bucket head."

Zeb shrugged his shoulders before he pointed out, "When you got bills to pay, you have to put up with some bullshit." Zeb said bluntly as he tapped his hand on the counter top for some more beer.

"I got to admit Zeb, I would of killed muttonchops if he talked to me that way." Kanan pointed out.

Zeb just shook his head a bit as he got his beer, "Kallus is a prejudice bastard. He hates anyone who isn't 'the right type of human'; and to make it worse, no one can call him out on it" He explained to Kanan

Kanan knew what Zeb was talking about. All around the world, if your origins were from anywhere 'too foreign' then you were looked on as inferior. Not all countries were like that, but the Empire was, and there were no laws on any country that condemned the segregation.

"That's probably why he is always targeting my bar," Jho argued defensively, "I have the only non-segregated bar in Lothal, and he finds any excuse to fine me. I just got a fifty dollar fine for not having a lock on the dumpster."

"A lock, on a dumpster?" Kanan questioned, finding that had to be the most idiotic reason to get a fine.

"It's a part of Kallus's 'stop crime campaign.' Kallus thinks that if the dumpsters are locked, the homeless will go somewhere else or force them to get a job. He doesn't want to acknowledge that they either can't get a job, and or have nowhere to go." Zeb explained pitifully.

"Is the homeless problem that bad?" Kanan asked.

Jho sighed, "It is, and it's only getting worse. That's why I don't follow that law. As I see it, another man's leftovers, is another boy's meal."

"Is that what that kid was looking for." Kanan asked inquiringly

Kanan noticed, that Jho and Zeb, and even some people around him fell silent.

"You met him?" Jho asked shocked.

"Kind of. But who is he?" Kanan asked, getting annoyed

Kanan noticed both men he was talking to, just turned their heads, avoiding eye contact.

"That's kind of the thing," Zeb finally spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck, "No one knows.

Kanan was silent. "How is that possible? If the Imperials are on his tail-,"  
"That's the thing," Jho voiced in, "He has been running from those imperials for quite some time. The kid's wanted alright, but not one imperial has been able to lay a hand on him. Rumor is he's a specter."

A patron at the bar voiced up, "I heard the kid is from high class family, but messes with the Empire for teenage rebelling.

An elderly man gave his opinion, "He is a vigilante, trying to protect those who cannot protect themselves from the Empire."

A one eyed women voiced, "I heard the kid was raised by the dogs of Lothal and he bit a man's arm off."

A man smoking rasped out, "The boy is run away from a troubled family and he is taking his anger out on the Empire.

"I think, he's a Jedi," Zeb voiced firmly.

The whole bar went silent, staring at the Lasat man in shock.

Zeb though didn't let them faze him, "Kid is way too fast, and way too elusive to be a normal human. He has to have the gene."

Kanan was silent and thought of his friend's words. It would make sense as to why he got that vibe off from that kid, like there was more to him.

"So besides 'fairy tales', what is known about this kid." Kanan asked

"Not a lot," Zeb admitted, "Kid has been seen pickpocketing newbies, helping anyone the Empire is harassing, going through dumpsters and bottles, and stealing from imperial supported stores. The kid commits petty crimes, but also seems to help people. The kid is a mystery."

"So everybody knows of the kid, but no one knows who the hell he is?" Kanan asked.

"Nope. Stories go he is a runaway, abused, secret spy for the Empire. I know more about you then that kid, and I've only known you two hours. Kallus has had the whole unit chasing him since before I got hired." Zeb admitted as he waved for Jho to give him the check

"If that's the case, why did you make sure he got away?" Kanan asked with smirk in his voice, as he reached for his wallet.

Zeb smirked as well, "I should ask you the same.

Kanan had to admit, for a big brute, Zeb was smarter then he looked.

* * *

Finally, after the long tiresome hike, Ezra made it back to his hide out. The old radio tower was beginning to rust with no maintenance being done on it for several years. The tower was showing even beginning to lean, indicating that it will soon collapse The station underneath was also showing of decay. Holes were in the wall from where vandals had shot at it for target practice, graffiti from an artist who saw the old station as a perfect landscape. Now late at night the place remained deserted; yup, that's what made it the perfect home for Ezra.

"I'm home," Ezra shouted mockingly as he entered the cold lonely station, no answer was expected. The radio controls that once were his parents work station were covered in cobwebs in one corner; and the other corner was the rotting stairs that lead to the loft space upstairs.

Once he climbed the stairs, me made his way to the pile of mildewed blankets he deemed his bed. Once he got down onto the pile, he finally swung his backpack off to get started on his well waited dinner.

Despite his gluttonous desire to devour everything, he only ate half the chicken wrap and the fries; de decided to save the other wrap half for tomorrow so he could have some form of breakfast.

"Crazy night," Ezra mumbled to himself as he got up to go over his supplies. When you're one of the most wanted by the Lothal Police, you had crazy nights; but this one took the cake.

Ezra knew that Kallus and his men hated him, but this time he hadn't even broken or stolen anything. Ezra knew Kallus was getting more desperate to arrest him. The again, Kallus was going to extreme with instituting those "anti-homeless laws." Ezra had heard the stories that Senator Tarkin was coming to Lothal to go over the "problem in Lothal". Ezra had also heard what Tarkin does with the problems. In other unfortunate countries in the outer territory, those jobless or homeless were put under imperial arrest and brought to the Capitol in Coruscant for supposed work, though most times those brutal and even torturous jobs lead to those people to lose their little freedom, and even lose their lives.

Ezra however, needed to focus more on the present problem then possible ones. Ezra went over the bottle he had collected in the past week, and smiled that he had at least five dollar's worth to bring to the redemption center. Ezra knew he had to save up some money for not only some food, but for the upcoming winter months. He needed a jacket of some sort for the harsh winter that would soon plaque Lothal. Ezra also needed to get a tarp or plywood to put over the giant whole on the roof of the station. As Ezra looked up, he could see the stars, and while they were a pretty sight to see at night, Ezra knew that soon it wasn't practical have a hole in the ceiling when it started to snow in Lothal.

Ezra then cunningly smiled to himself, as he knew just the place to get a tarp, or at least some extra money; and the best part was, he's be taking it from those who don't really deserve to have it.

Soon Ezra let out a tired yawn, Ezra noticing his old rusty watch indicated it was almost eleven. So deciding to figure out a break-in plan in the morning, Ezra got onto his 'bed', and wrapped himself in the ratty blankets that offered some warmth for the night. Soon Ezra had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After Kanan and Zeb finished at the bar, Zeb offered to drive Kanan back home. The two left generous tips for Jho (mostly to pay for that fine). Heading to Zeb's truck, Kanan admitted to Zeb what happened with the ladder and how the kids genuine concern.

Zeb was not surprised.

"Yeah, the kid has a heart, he just seems to be in a bad lifestyle."

"So what's your story with the kid?" Kanan asked.

Zeb let out a big sigh before he explained, "Once upon a time, I saw the kid the same way Kallus saw him. When I first got to town, just like you, the kid took five credits from me."

"Is that how he welcomes new people to Lothal?" Kanan questioned jokingly

"Only the lucky few." Zeb pointed out as they got into Zeb's rusty green truck before he continued.

"Anyways, I was so pissed. When I got on the police force, I actually agreed with Kallus that the kid was a menace. I would get close to catching him, Kallus was actually impressed with me at first."

"Now that really surprises me." Kanan admitted as Zeb began to drive.

"One night I'm on patrol with Kallus, we heard the kid snatched a wealthy imperials whole wallet. We had him cornered in a crappy abandoned apartment building…

 _Zeb had gone inside the building while Kallus was standing outside to secure the area._

 _The setting sun only allowed some light to appear in the room; showing the decaying building was at that point weak wood holding the building up._

 _Zeb with gun in one hand and flashlight in the other, looked around for the kid._

" _No way, you're getting away this time you little brat." Zeb muttered to the dark where the kid had to be hiding._

 _He thought he heard the movement of the kid when he heard Kallus shout._

" _Criminal is armed, Open fire!" Kallus hollered_

 _Zeb, realizing he was standing in the fire range, ducked for cover behind a pillar as the barrage of shots were showering over his head._

" _Hold your fire! Officer inside!" Zeb shouted, but his plea went unheard._

 _The gun shots finally stopped when Zeb heard the creaking of the noise above him. Just as he saw the ceiling coming towards him, he felt a force ram into his side and, out of the nearby window. As he got sat up from the attack, he saw the building falling where he once was. Wood and concrete dust clouding the air. As Zeb began coughing from the contaminated air, He saw his savior coughing up some dust as well. the very kid he was chasing._

" _You saved me?" Zeb questioned, though he already knew the answer._

 _The two were silent for a moment when the voice of Kallus was heard._

" _Officer Orellios, respond." Kallus shouted._

 _Zeb knew what he had to do._

" _Kid, run." He ordered the kid._

 _The kid looked at the man surprised._

" _Well, get!" Zeb told the kid again._

 _With that the kid ran down the alley."_

"I told Kallus the kid must have been in the building when it collapsed. Kallus got ripped on by Fulcrum for ordering shots while I was inside. He claims he thought I had gone outside, and fulcrum couldn't prove otherwise. Since then though Kallus and Fulcrum meet every day to go over what's going on. Kind of the reason man hates my guts. Or should I say, one of them."

Kanan was silent for a bit as he saw the city lights pass them as they left the city.

"So the kid's a hero."

"He's a lot of things to people," Zeb explained, "To imperial supporters he is a menace, to Kallus he is scum, to a lot of locals he's a vigilante a rebel."

Kanan just looked out the window, "I wonder who he really is?"

"I have some theories." Zeb pointed out, before he went silent.

"Well...?"

"I guess if I had to say, my theory is the kid is abused at home."

"Why do you say that?" Kanan questioned, hiding his concern.

Zeb explained, "at least once a week I'll spot the kid near a store or library or near Jho's. More often than not, I see the kid with a bruise on his face, limping, heck one time I saw his shoulder was bloody from what to be a puncture wound."

"So you think the kid is from a rough home."

Zeb just shrugged his shoulders, "Either that or he gets into trouble with the Imperial gangs. Like I said, it's just a theory. Then again I've heard he goes to Tarkin town sometimes, I doubt a runaway would go there."  
"Tarkintown? Like Senator Tarkin?"

"Yup, the homeless community of the unfortunate in Lothal. Hera and I go there sometimes; I'll ask her if you can tag along." Zeb suggested as he pulled up to Kanan's house.

"Nah, I'll ask her," Kanan insisted as he got out, "I mean she is my neighbor and I'm going to have to return that dish Sabine gave me…" Kanan pointed out awkwardly.

Zeb just smiled and shook his head. "I'll pick you up in the morning so you don't have to worry about walking to the department." with that Zeb rove off back to the city.

Kanan made his way inside his home.

"What a crazy night." Kanan mumbled to himself as he watched the stars from his porch.

The whole point of coming to Lothal was to keep a low profile and get some money to move on to the next town. But he can't leave, at least not for a while.

Lothal was a lot more corrupted then he thought it was. With the government completely under the thumb of the Empire, imperial leaders and officials were horrid to the citizens. It was no wonder capitol city was a ghetto mess. To make it worse, it seemed that Kallus did everything in his power to drive away those he deemed 'unclean'. Kanan knew had to stay to help a little. It wasn't that Kanan wanted to be a hero, but he had to at least help in some way. That is exactly what Depa once taught him, and what Hera reminded him of years ago.

Kanan smiled at the fact Hera was back in his life again. Kanan then became worried, he had literally left Gorse without ever telling Hera. As much as he wanted to call her, he was afraid of what she would say. What if the same thing happened all over again, what if she couldn't forgive him for what he did. Yes, she seemed over joyed to see him, but if Hera began to think about, Kanan was afraid she would realize being with him was a big mistake.

Kanan though was determined to win her back, and he wasn't going to leave Lothal till he did. That was one of his reasons for not leaving.

Kanan still couldn't get that boy out of his head. With what Zeb said, it began to make sense to Kanan. If the boy did have the force gene, it could explain how the kid was able to quickly elude him that first day, and how he was able to help get the ladder of Kanan despite the boy being mostly bone.

The Force gene heightened one's agility along with strength if one called on it. But the possibility of the gene being in the boy wasn't the only thing that bothered Kanan. Looking back on what conspired mere hours ago, he realized what he saw in that kid; he saw a little of himself from back when he was on the run.

"Maybe he is just as alone as I was." Kanan muttered to himself.

Kanan decided to do some investigating on the kid. Kallus seemed to have already concluded the kid was a criminal, and Zeb was content to accept he was a mystery. Kanan though decided to figure for himself who the boy was.

As Kanan made up his mind a yawn crept out of him. Kanan knew he had to get some rest for his first official day on the job.

So with that Kanan went inside and headed to bed for the night, not ready for the strange dream he would have

* * *

 _Kanan looked around, all around him was pure darkness. The man looked around for something when suddenly he saw a bright light engulf him. Kanan closed his eyes from the intensity of the brightness. That was when he heard the sound of a child's laughter. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was standing in a living room light by a fire place. Again he heard the laughter, that was when he saw a young child sitting in his mother's lap as he smiled at the story book she was reading. The young dark haired women smiled at what had to be her son, holding him like he was a little doll._

 _Soon a tan man with dark facial hair entered the scene and picked the child up as he threw him gently into the air before hugging his child. Soon the three were in a family embrace. Kanan couldn't help but to smile at the situation._

 _Suddenly the fire went out, dimming the room in darkness for a second until the police lights illuminate out their window. Both adults looked horrified, as the man went to blockade the door, the women and child went upstairs. Kanan wanted to try to help the man but found the scene around him blur out before it formed to another part of the house, which from the ladder had to be a furnished basement. Soon he saw the young woman with her child descend the ladder. The women, put the terrified child on a comfy chair, and began telling him something, though Kanan could not hear a word she was saying. The child nodded his head that he understood her, and with that the women handed him a stuffed bear, kissed his forehead, and soon the women climbed up the stairs. The child began curl up in a ball as fearful tears flooded from his eyes._

 _Kanan not being able to stand a child in distress went up to the child and put a hand on his shoulders. Kanan was then stunned to find the child had noticed him, before he asked, "Hey Mister, you okay?" in the very voice of the boy that he chased that night._

Kanan woke up with a start. His heart racing as sweat accumulated his face. Kanan looked around his new bedroom as he wiped the sweat off his brow, recalling that dream.

"That is the last time I drink right before bed," Kanan assured himself as he got a drink of water to clear his dry throat.

Still, that dream, it wasn't like anything he ever experienced. He had experienced his own nightmares before, but this time he was sure that the night mare he had wasn't his own.

"Who is he?" Kanan again questioned for the seventh time that night, realizing this kid wasn't just some nuisance he could avoid; that there was a good chance the poor kid was having the same nightmare too.

* * *

 _The dream started off like it always did, just like that very night. Ezra's mother was reading him a bedtime story and soon his father held him in a warm and comforting embrace. Soon bitter coldness entered the room as the fire place went out, and the blue sirens entered Ezra's view. Ezra's father told his mother to take Ezra to the secret bunker. Soon Ezra's mother brought him to the bunker and set him in the comfy chair._

 _His mother told him to stay and no matter what, wait till them or Tseboo came for him. Ezra nodded his head; with that his mother climbed up the ladder. Soon Ezra curled up in a ball like last time when he felt another presence in the room. He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulders. He immediately looked up and there was that man._

" _Are you okay?" Ezra asked, as the man seemed more terrified then he did._

 _As the man was about to answer though, the room went dark._

Ezra's eyes shot opened. He sat right up, panting for air. Tears were streaming down his face. Ezra had that dream many times, and it still haunted him, but this was the first time someone else was in the dream. What really freaked him out was it wasn't that the guy was in the dream, it almost felt like he experiences it as well.

"Who is he?" Ezra asked himself for the seventh time that night. Soon though, the intense emotions from that dream were too much for him to handle, and Ezra curled up in himself a he cried himself to sleep, remembering the parents he lost so many years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: I am frankly happy with this chapter. So now Kanan is curious about who the heck this kid is, and Ezra is scared of the guy cause he feels something familiar with him. the next chapter will focus more on Ezra, secrets will be revealed about young ezra and about someone else. now to the canon series, OMG THE NEWEST EPISODE JUST BLEW MY MIND, I AM SO RELIEVED EVERYONE IS OK!**

 **So I hope everyone likes it, any questions just drop me a message**


	4. Daily Struggles, Friendly Bets

Ezra wasn't sure if it was from the crazy night, or the stress of that nightmare, but Ezra slept in quite late. By the time Ezra woke up, the sun was rising and the grass dew outside was glistening. Ezra checked his watch to see it was 7:30, that was late for him.

When Ezra finally got out of his pile of mildewed rags, goosebumps scattered his skin as the cold consumed him. Ezra immediately found his old sweatshirt and threw it on. It was still cold, but not as bad as before.

Dressed for the day, he grabbed the now cold chicken wrap from last night and ate the last of it.

Once his breakfast was gone (rather too quickly for his liking) Ezra just sat in the old station chair at the controls.

" _What am I going to do today?"_ he thought to himself as he spun in the rusty seat. Ezra had some bottles he could cash in, and with the end of the week, the trash bins would be littered with thrown out bottles. If Ezra looked hard enough, some sap will have thrown out some metal he could scrap. Heck with the end of the week, he could pick the pocket of some imperial scum who wouldn't even notice his money was missing.

However; the problem with all those possibilities was that they all took place in the city. Ezra wasn't stupid, and he knew Kallus and his men will be looking for him. Ezra had to keep low for a bit. But with just one bottle of water and only some mushed up crackers to eat, he questioned how long he could wait till he went back to the city.

Guess he could always forage in the fields, check his traps, heck maybe even fish.

After grabbing his water bottle and backpack, he headed out to his traps. Ezra had read a couple of books on how to set up traps to hunt with. They were nothing too fancy but if he was lucky he would catch a rabbit or squirrel sometimes. As crazy as it sounded, he actually liked squirrel meat, it was better than pickpocketing all the time.

On his way to the river, he passed three of his five traps. Nothing in the first two made Ezra disappointed, but at the last one right near the river, he got a squirrel. Ezra put it in his old burlap sack to skin and debone later. Soon Ezra got to the River.

The River of Lothal was only a couple of miles from the tower, so for Ezra it was a peaceful stroll there, and frankly the view… was a piece of crap.

The River was the only source of water to the city, heck it was the only River in Lothal. It was huge and had so much pollution from the city that Ezra was sure if anyone ever drank from it, they would gain a third leg and snake skin. Lothal's low water supply had been a problem since before the Empire took over. Most water was imported to Lothal, which was why it was taxed so high. Ezra actually would laugh at the dried up indents of Earth that were supposedly once lakes. It seemed almost too crazy to believe Lothal's main export was once fishery. But that was all in the past

Ezra knew there was some life that survived in the murky water. Eels, trout, rainbowfish, heck Ezra once caught a river rat one time.

Once he got to the river back, Ezra found spot and assembled his make-shift pole.

Despite the long wait fishing entailed, Ezra found it to be quite realizing. No one ever came near the river, so he didn't have to worry about anyone chasing him or giving him dirty looks. The look that asked, 'why are you alive'. That look always made Ezra's heart hurt, every single time.

Ezra just enjoyed the peace that the river offered. Ezra sat on the bank for over an hour before he called it quits. Ezra could just tell the fish weren't biting in the first minute, but just wanted to enjoy the silence.

Ezra was weird like that. He could always tell if something was going to happen. But Ezra considered it as a sixth sense kind of thing. His mother would call it his 'good gut.'

" _Damn,"_ Ezra thought to himself in bitterness. He immediately focused on packing his pole to avoid thinking of her, of them.

Ezra then looked to the ground, he could tell by his shadow it was almost noon. If he was lucky, the squirrel would have some fat to keep his hunger at bay longer. But Ezra saw the poor creature in the sack; it was almost as skinny as he was.

* * *

As Ezra approached his tower though, he saw a cloud of yellow paint on the back side of the tower.

Ezra smiled wickedly. Quietly as he could, he put his backpack down and tiptoed towards the multi-colored haired artist.

Ezra got right behind her, ready to grab her shoulder, and then-.

"Boo!" shouted Sabine as she turned around to be face to face with Ezra. She then began to laugh like a hyena as she saw Ezra's displeased look.

"What gave me away?" Ezra asked, as he thought he could finally scare the mandalorian.

Sabine pointed to the window just above her.

Ezra face palmed himself, he was just one reflection away.

"Hey, you'll scare me someday." Sabine assured Ezra as she put away her spray paint.

Ezra noticed what Sabine had been working on. It was a yellow bird flying up to the side. It looked like it was coming from fire.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Ezra argued off handed as he examined the work

Sabine just smirked, "Shouldn't you?"

Both just smiled mischievously

"So, what inspired this masterpiece?" Ezra asked curiously, always fascinated by Sabine's talent.

Sabine just waved her hands over it, "It just came to me, it's a phoenix coming from the ashes. It is rising up from being taken down! It will not give up! Never surrender!" Sabine was very passionate in her speech, though she only joked like this with Ezra.

"Over dramatic much," Ezra replied, "You should be an actress."

"Oh, ha, ha," Sabine joked sarcastically, she then noticed the burlap sack.

"Please tell me you caught something edible." Sabine asked with apprehension.

"Squirrel is edible," Ezra argued fondly of his next meal, "I keep telling you, it tastes like chicken, and they are easy to catch."

"It just isn't right." Sabine opinionated her disgust.

"You eat raw fish, how is sushi more edible then squirrel."

The two just laughed at their constant argument of what was edible.

"Oh, speaking of edible, I got something for you."

Sabine then dug into her bag and got a Tupperware out.

Sabine smiled as she handed it to Ezra, "My mom made way too much mac and cheese for our new neighbor, so I thought you might like some."

Ezra blushed. It wasn't like he had taken Sabine's offers from before. In fact, his would save him two days of hunting for food, three if he was smart. But still…, "You know you don't have to-,"

"Yes I do," Sabine argued as she put her hands over his as he held the container, "Besides I want to."

Ezra smiled, Sabine was one of the only people who used his name, heck she was the only one who knew his name. Sabine didn't look at him with repulse, she looked at him like he was someone.

* * *

 _Sabine's first year in Lothal wasn't exactly ideal. Her new school had no art, no music, heck there wasn't even theatre. The school was a black hole of despair and broken supplies. Hera wouldn't dare put Sabine in an all Imperial run school, not again. but the public school was really just sitting in a room for sixty minute and reading ten pages. Needless to say, school got boring for Sabine rather quickly._

 _Her only constellation was she had Hera in her life. Hera actually listened to her and cared about her; that was more than her own birth parents ever offered. When Sabine told her new mother what school was like, she surprised Sabine by dedicating a room of their new home for Sabine to use as her art studio._

 _That solved the art problem, but school was something else._

 _One day in the middle of the second semester, Sabine was working on a portrait she was drawing of Hera for her birthday. It was her lunch break and she wasn't hungry. When a teacher (whom Sabine strongly theorized was pro-empire) saw what Sabine was doing, she took her sketch book, and ripped it up, like she was ripping her heart. The teacher began to belittle her, claiming Sabine was wasting her time and talent, that art was not a suitable life style, and that her work was a joke. Everyone in the cafeteria began laughing at her, so she did what any eleven-year-old girl would do; she bolted out of the school with streams of tears on her face._

 _Sabine was so distraught that she didn't even notice where she was going. She must of ran for thirty minutes when she ended up in some alley near the library. When she finally realized where she was, she saw how colorless the city was. Sabine was pissed. Why did the Empire hate everything with color? The city was a hideous waste, it needed color, it needed art!_

 _Sabine just sat on the alley floor, crying about how she couldn't do anything with her art. Sabine, after wiping her tears away, she noticed a spray-can of paint. She saw the blank wall in front of her, she needed to paint something._

 _So she painted a crude picture of the dick teacher form this morning, giving her devil horns and a tail._

 _Sabine was starting to feel better when her heart stopped at a sudden holler,_

" _Hey, what are you doing?" Yelled an imperial trooper._

 _Sabine panicked, and she bolted down the alley._

" _All available troopers, we have a vandal defacing public property on Kathol Drive, request back up!" Sabine heard the man as she sprinted._

 _Sabine now was terrified. She didn't know Lothal like Mandalore, she didn't know where she was going, and to make it worse Hera wasn't going to save her this time._

 _Suddenly, someone yanked her into one of the condemned buildings, and before she could scream, her mouth was muffled by someone else's hand. Sabine felt her own heart stop._

" _Shush," whispered the voice, which Sabine recognized to be a boy's._

 _Sabine then heard the sound of the patrol troopers, racing by the building._

" _Where'd she go?" asked one trooper to the other_

" _Check Main street, I'll go back to see if she made a U-turn." Ordered the other._

 _Soon the pounding boots faded, and as soon as they were gone, the hand on Sabine's mouth was removed; she understood, the mystery boy had saved her from a whole world of trouble._

" _Hey, are you okay?" Asked the boy as he got into view. Sabine didn't notice the dirty face or smelly clothes that covered the boy, she saw his eyes that looked at her with concern, just like Hera's did._

" _Hello?" asked the kid, snapping Sabine from her shock._

" _Umm yeah," Sabine replied, still a little surprised by what just happened._

" _Are you sure?" asked the boy with doubt, "You look like you've been crying?"_

 _Sabine was surprised, 'who is he?' she thought herself_

 _Sabine though became defensive as she wiped her eyes of any tears. "What's it to you?!" sounding harsher then she intended_

 _The kid took the hint, "Hey if you don't want to talk, it's cool. Just thought…" The boy seemed dismayed, and got up to leave._

" _Wait." Sabine asked him, and he did, much her surprised relief, "It's just…it's kind of a long story." Sabine pointed out._

 _The boy sat down next to her. "I've got time." The boy offered_

 _Sabine smiled, then she heard the kids stomach growl causing the boy to blush. Sabine then remembered the lunch her mom packed._

" _I'll tell you if you take half," Sabine offered as she handed him half her chicken wrap._

 _The two sat in the abandoned place for hours, Sabine telling the boy (who introduced himself as Ezra) how she hates her school, her classmates, and how she was humiliated at school, and why she was running from the cops. As soon as she finished her rant, Ezra filled her in._

" _The Empire love to arrest people, it makes them feel better about not catching real criminals. They especially love to arrest people who supposedly 'deface' the town."_

" _I think I made the alley pretty." Sabine argued playfully._

" _I liked it," Ezra admitted before he pointed out, "But the Empire have this law where anyone on law enforcement has to be dick to everyone."_

 _The two laughed, Sabine liked this kid's humor, heck she liked the kid period._

" _So, you need a place to express yourself?" Ezra asked her._

" _Well I have my studio at my house, but it not like I can paint anything big like I did in the alley."_

 _Ezra then thought for a moment._

" _If I show you a place, do you promise not to tell anyone about it."_

 _Sabine could tell the kid was serious, so she smiled and stuck her pinky to him._

 _Ezra smiled and accepted it with his._

 _That moment solidified more promises than they thought._

* * *

After that day Ezra and Sabine had kind of pact deal; Sabine could use the tower to graffiti all her art and where she could hang out when she was bored, and she would help Ezra out as much as she could without telling anyone of him.

Sabine then remembered how when she finally got home that Hera had already gotten a call from the school of what happened. Hera later made sure that the teacher was fired for destroying a student's property. But what really pleasantly surprised Sabine was instead of yelling or hitting, Hera hugged and kissed her, relieved Sabine was okay.

Sabine giggled as she recalled that day fondly.

"What's so funny?" Ezra asked as they entered the radio room, where he kept his knife.

Sabine smiled, "Just remembering how we first met."

Ezra smiled as well as he got the squirrel from his bag. Sabine immediately turned to avoid the skinning process.

"So, you got a new neighbor?" Ezra asked .

"Yeah, I met him, he's cool." Sabine admitted

"Good cause if he wasn't," Ezra then made a tough face as he punched one of his now bloodied hands into the other.

Sabine giggled at Ezra's attempt to look tough

"So why did you leave school again? This makes it the fifth time this month." Ezra asked as he continued with the deboning.

Sabine was looking at the blank space above the controls as she answered, "It's only my last period, its law and politics and I hate the law and the politics."

"I thought you went to that liberal public school." Ezra asked as he reached to take care of the bone.

"I do, but the Empire's enforcing all schools to teach laws and imperial politics. It's part of the Emperors 'No Ignorance Act'," Sabine explained. Before she asked, "Can I paint something here?"

Ezra looked up to see where she was indicating, "Yeah go nuts. But shouldn't that class be easy. The Emperors politics are so easy; 'do as he orders or be executed'," Ezra said in a mocking dictator like voice.

Both kids giggled.

Sabine continued let out her frustration out on how school was, "Besides, it's not like there is anyone there I can hang out with."

Ezra though interjected with concern, "But hasn't your mom been getting calls from the school?"

Sabine sighed dismayed, "She has, several times, and she gets why I hate it; but she insists I need to know how corrupted our system really is."

Ezra giggled a bit, "She has a point."

Sabine then smiled, "Frankly, school would be a lot better if you actually went to school." Sabine argued.

Ezra pretended to be taken aback, "I do go to school, I'm part of that program at the library." He defended.

"Yeah, but if you went to school with me, we would be the rebellious duo." Sabine then brought up what was really bugging her, 'You know, if you let me talk to my mom-," Sabine began before she was interrupted

"No!" Ezra argued as he knew where Sabine was going with this, "No, no, no!" Ezra turned his head away from her.

"Come one Ezra, do you honestly want to spend another winter outside?" Sabine argued.

Ezra then waved his hands all around the place, "This is not outside!"

"Ezra, every window has a hole and the roof is caving in," Sabine then pointed to the ceiling that showed the sun. Sabine knew from almost five years of knowing him, that Ezra could take care of himself. But it sickened her to know Ezra was alone in the elements without anything to help him keep warm, or anyone to be there with him.

"You know if Hera knew-," Sabine tried to begin again, pointed out that Hera has room for one more.

"I know," Ezra admitted as he rudely interrupted Sabine again, "That's why she can't know."

This was what the two would really argue about. Sabine hated the idea of her only friend in Lothal freezing and going hungry. Yeah she helped, but sometimes Ezra would go for weeks hiding somewhere in town to avoid the police. When that happened she would find the kid starved, beaten, or bloody. Sabine worried about him, she wanted to do more than sneak some food or a blanket to the kid. Sabine wanted to offer more.

Ezra began to argue again, "Sabine, I'm wanted by the Empire. I'm the 'Specter of Lothal', the number one pickpocket they want to throw in jail and make an example of! If they found your mom was 'hoarding' me, and you guys got separated…, I could never forgive myself."

Ezra then began to head outside to the fire pit to cook the meat.

Ezra, wanting to change subjects, noticed Sabine's paint color choice.

"Why are you still using the yellow?" Ezra asked, as he knew Sabine preferred to mix her color variety.

Sabine replied off handed, "I'm low on spray paint." But Sabine was adamant about continuing their argued topic.

Sabine followed him to his make shift fireplace, "Look, I get not wanting to trust people because of being hurt before. But you trust me, to keep you and this place secret and I have for five years. We trust each other with our problems, and I trust Hera would do whatever it took to make sure the Empire would never find you. Please?"

Ezra looked at Sabine, and he could tell she was genuinely pleading with him. But he just couldn't burden Hera and Sabine, he was too much trouble. Ezra came up with a way how to get Sabine off his back about the subject.

"I'll tell you what; if you don't skip anymore school to the end of the semester, I'll let you tell Hera." Ezra offered as he lit the fire. Ezra figured Sabine would slip up and they could put the idea behind them

"Seriously?" Sabine asked, a little surprised her fellow student rebel was bribing her to go to school.

Ezra smiled as he was finishing cooking the meat, "I know I'm not the best influence when it comes to school, but you really should go. If not to learn, then to keep your mom happy. I may not know her, but if I was her, I would worry about where you are when you aren't in school."

Sabine never really thought about it like that. Yeah Hera would ask where she was, but she could never say without breaking her promise, so she would say she was at the library, and Hera knew she was lying, so she would give Sabine extra chores (Hera never really believed in grounding). Still Sabine hated the idea of worrying Hera. Besides it would be nice for Hera not have the school harass her while she was at work.

"So what do you say?" Ezra asked as he held up his pinky.

Sabine smiled, and took his pinky with hers. If going through the torture that was her last period of school was what it took to get Ezra a home, she would do it. That's what friends did.

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe I'm crazy for making Sabine and Ezra secret friends in this AU series, but I thought it would make sense since the two are so close in age in the canon series. I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	5. How Things Are

**A/N: So this takes place during the same day as the last chapter.**

* * *

Kanan's alarm on his phone was blaring in his ear on his bed stand. Every fiber in him wanted to go back to bed, but he had to get ready for his first day of work for the LIPD. The idea still made him want to blow chunks. But he supposed it could be worse. After all Zeb was going to be his partner, and he seemed to hate the Empire almost as much as he did; so basically Zeb was the perfect work partner for Kanan.

Kanan got washed up for the day, and made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Kanan really hadn't got much in regard to groceries, but he made sure he had his coffee and some oats for the morning. Still Kanan made a mental note to ask Zeb if there were any takeout places in Lothal. Kanan never found a point in cooking if he was just cooking for one.

Just as Kanan was finishing his coffee, he saw the beams of Zeb's truck in the early morning sky coming.

Kanan grabbed his duffle with his grey uniform to change into at the station.

"Ready for your first day on imperial duty?" Zeb asked as Kanan hopped into the passenger seat.

"Is it bad if I say I'd rather shovel horse manure again?" Kanan asked, recalling a previous job of his.

"Heck I'd sign up for that job," Zeb replied, leading both men to laugh.

The two were silent for a bit before Kanan asked, "So what happens on the first day?"

Zeb explained bitterly, "Once we get into uniform, Kallus will want to have a word with you while I get our assignment for the day. Muttonchops will talk about 'serving the empire, taking down the urchins of society, watch out for the gangs, and making Lothal a better place' and so on."

"That much crap huh?" Kanan asked as they entered the city.

"Pretty much. But if you can survive one of Kallus's speeches, you can survive anything." Zeb indicated with annoyance as he recalled his first speech from Kallus.

The two finally got to the station and went to the locker room to change into uniform.

"So while Kallus is lecturing you, I'll get our assignment route." Zeb offered.

Kanan just nodded his head.

Soon he was in front of Kallus's office and knocked.

"Enter." Kallus order.

Kanan entered, "Sir, you wanted to speak with me this morning?"

Kallus, who was going over some paper's looked up at Kanan.

"Mr. Jarrus, have a seat."

Kanan took the seat as Kallus stood up at his desk. "Mr. Jarrus, I don't normally see my men on duty often, but after last night it has come to my attention you may not be as stupid as most of my men here." Kallus revealed to Kanan.

"Thank you?" Kanan wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Don't worry Officer Jarrus. Rest assured I was indeed impressed that you were able to keep up with that street rat last night. As you can tell, Aresko and Grint aren't the most intelligent officers. Garazeb may be my toughest but he seems to lack common sense."

Kanan wasn't fond of Kallus belittling Zeb like that. But he took a page from Zeb and bit his lip.

"How long have you been in the country?" Kallus asked.

"Not very long." Kanan admitted.

"So you wouldn't know much in regard to the problems that go on in this low-class country." Kallus pointed out before he continued, "Lothal is a fest pool of waste. This country has nothing to offer but land to serve the Empire.

"I thought Lothal was renowned for its farmland and fishery?" Kanan piped in. He remembered learning that in his training at the Temple Academy.

Kallus shook his head as he continued, "I'm afraid the fishery industry has been all but depleted from Lothal; and the farmer's on Lothal cannot seem to be able to maintain their land. Most have had to sell unfortunately." Kallus though did not sound at all sorry.

"But I'm not simply talking about the land Officer Jarrus." Kallus continued, "I'm afraid some citizens of this country are a bit, unruly."

"The citizens?" Kanan questioned.

"Some of our citizens who seem to be down on their luck think they can break any law the Empire has instilled. They litter the streets and take up space in an already crowded city. They are a growing plaque on the city and the country, and they must be corrected and apprehended."

"So our job is to arrest hobos and drunks?" Kanan questioned.

Kallus picked up a marker and made his way to the map of the city on the wall. The wall seemed to have red marks on them, indicating where 'criminals' have been spotted "They may seem harmless officer Kanan, but they lead to a multitude of other problems. They turn to drugs, alcohol, they influence the youth that it is okay to be bums. Of course over the years we have taken down a dealer here," Kallus said as he crossed off one red mark, "a thief there," He said as he crossed off another red mark on the map, "petty criminals really. But for everyone we put behind bars, there are twenty more in their place. A few of my men believe they are conspiring against the Empire with a criminal organization, a multitude of gangs throughout Lothal. Some are just creating mayhem and another believe they can take the law into their own hands"

"So what happens once they are arrested...?" Kanan began to ask, he got his answer quickly as Kallus smiled wickedly and used his marker to put a huge black cross over the entire map.

Kanan had no emotion as he said, "You seemed to have stated our duty sir."

Kallus smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Officer Garazeb has your two's patrol duty today. You two will follow certain routes and will report back for documentation at the end of the day. Good luck."

"Thank you sir," Kanan said as he got up.

Right before he walked out the door-,

"Officer Jarrus." Kallus spoke up

"Yes sir?" Kanan asked.

The man's hands were inter-webbed as he held them over his lower face as he spoke, "You seem to be able to keep up with that 'specter' from last night. If you happen to spot him again, don't hesitate to use excessive force."

"Yes sir," Kanan acknowledged as he exited the room.

As Kanan walked out to meet with Zeb, a part of him realized that what Kallus told him about Lothal, wasn't entirely true.

* * *

The first few hours with Zeb were dull. They drove up and down the streets of Capitol City, every street they passed made Kanan more glad he lived outside the city.

They would see some people sitting on the sidewalk and some vendors that clearly had no license to sell produce. But there was nothing that they would deem criminal. So they just drove.

Soon lunch time came, so they picked up some blt's from Jho's and at in their patrol car in the library parking space.

"So, what speech did Kallus give you this morning? Was it about the homeless or about the 'Glorious Empire'" Zeb asked.

Kanan told Zeb what Kallus said. How the homeless were useless, how Lothal was a wasted country, and how Kallus seemed to be think he can catch some pickpocket.

"Yeah, that sounds the same one he gave me when I first joined. Except he tried to 'complement me by telling me 'you may just prove my theory about lasats wrong.'"

"What is his issue with your ethnicity?" Kanan asked, wondering what they heck a group of people from the continent Australia could have done to Kallus

Zeb, instead of having a chuckle or a joke, bitterly told Kanan, "Kallus was part of the Imperial squadrons that invaded Lasan."

Kanan was silent, he had heard about the Imperials massacre of the Lasat race when they refused to leave their land when the Empire ordered the evacuation of the country. The Empire claims it was defense, but it was clear they were setting an example.

"He sees my kind as barbarians." Zeb bitterly admitted.

Kana knew how to turn it around, "Well he has nothing to back that up. But we know for a fact he has a pole up his ass."

Zeb belched out laughing as his soda came out of his nose, "I knew there was a reason I liked you from the get go."

Kanan then asked, "So I'm guessing that Kallus was just B. S-ing?"

"Not quite?" Zeb hated to admit, "Sad reality is Lothal really has been going down the crapper before the Empire came. Water sources have dwindled due to limited precipitation and the land doesn't seem to be able to sustain any life.

"Some farms have survived over the years. But what eventually happens is over time the farmers owe more than what they are earning on the farms. A lot of Farms have been seized all over Lothal, the smarter people sell to the Empire when they get an offer."

"That's terrible," Kanan expressed his sorrows.

"It is, and to make it worse, when those farmers and farm hands can't find work but can't afford to leave, they end up on the streets, or join the community of Tarkintown.

"Kallus doesn't understand that those people aren't homeless by choice, they really don't have anywhere to go. Kallus doesn't want to admit they have no other options. Some are so desperate that they end up working for the gangs."

"So there are really gangs in the city?" Kanan asked.

"There are, but the gang that has everyone on edge is the Imperial gang."

"The Empire has a gang?!" Kanan hadn't heard of that one yet.

"Nothing that they would publically endorse or accept," Zeb clarified, "But this imperial crime syndicate is believed to do the dirty jobs for the Empire so the 'elite' won't get their hands dirty.

"They have been known to collecting 'protection money', sell contraband and support prostitution, heck they have been known to 'take care of people' who have been a threat to the government. I heard they have a group of people dedicated to hunt former Jedi officers and those with the force gene to take them in." Zeb stated, "Oh what are the called again, insensitive, the esquires..?"  
"The Inquisitors" Kanan corrected bitterly.

Zeb snapped his fingers smiling, "Bingo!"

Zeb noticed how Kanan appeared to have a pained expression on his face. Zeb decided not to question it.

"But yeah, the imperial gang has been gliding under the radar for years, even if we found anything incriminating, it will be 'lost' in evidence, found 'circumstantial', and so on."

Kanan could tell, "I'm guessing we have some dirty cops in the LIPD."

Zeb nodded his head as he continued, "My money is they send Kallus here to keep an eye out on any liberal or rebel activities against the Empire. Kallus is hard core Imperial"

Kanan then asked, "I got to ask then, how is it you have a job in the department? Don't get me wrong, but I would think with Kallus being a bigot…"

Zeb chuckled a bit, "I guess I owe Fulcrum that one."

Kanan was confused, so Zeb continued to explain, "Years ago the Empire got a lot of shit from the citizens here for not hiring those of distinct ethnicity. Fulcrum though is from Shili, so when that was going down, Fulcrum was put in charge of The LIPD, and helped to make it more diverse."

Kanan was surprised, "So Fulcrum seems to be ok?" he questioned.

"Fulcrum is and assures that if anything happens it's by the book to avoid conspiracies, but with the LIPD half corrupted and superiors giving out the orders, Fulcrum can only do so much."

"Wow," Kanan exasperated. Lothal was worse than he thought. A country completely at the mercy of the Empire was a real hell on Earth.

* * *

Soon Kanan's first day on the job was reaching its conclusion. The two headed back to the station.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed we didn't see that kid from last night?" Kanan voiced his thoughts.

"That doesn't surprise me," Zeb admitted, "After a run in with police, the kid will be smart and lay low for a bit. Don't worry about it."

Kanan was quiet for the rest of the drive back, thinking where the heck that kid could be.

Zeb and Kanan got back to the office and filled out their daily report. As soon as that was done they headed to the Locker room.

Zeb looked at his phones before he turned to Kanan, "Hey, do want Hera's number?"

Kanan almost fell into his locker, "What? Why would you ask that?" Kanan was not doing well at playing it off, though he could feel his cheeks turning red.

Zeb explained, "I got a text from her, ' _ask Kanan if he wants #, I want to talk to him about the Phantom_ '"

"Oh, um sure, what's the number?"

Zeb told him, and soon Kanan was dialing it on his own phone,

" _Hello?"_ She answered.

"H-hey Hera, it's me Kanan," Kanan told her.

" _Hey Kanan, I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about the Phantom." Hera explained_

"Oh yeah the car. Is it cool if I come check it out tomorrow?" Kanan asked.

" _Yeah, I was thinking of picking you up at the house and taking it for a test drive to see if you like it."_

"Yeah that sounds great." Kanan agreed.  
 _"cool I'll see you around 10 tomorrow morning, is that okay?" Hera asked._

"Yeah." Kanan confirmed.

" _cool, I'll see you then."_ Hera was about to bid goodbye.

"Hera wait," Kanan pleaded, relieved when he didn't hear the phone hang up, "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch afterwards. You know to catch up."

Kanan then kicked himself. Hera probably hates him; no way will she say yes.

But instead of hanging up, Hera replied

" _Yeah, I'd like that."_ Hera agreed _, "So it's a date."_

Kanan smiled and was blushing, "It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Okay, bye"_ Hera bid farewell.

"Bye" Kanan replied. Once his phone hanged up, he could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Zeb patted him on the back, "Wait to go you dog," The Lasat man congratulated.

"I'm surprised she's giving me another chance?" Kanan admitted.

"So what is your history with her?" Zeb asked, curious as how his two friends were once a thing.

Kanan smiled, "I'll tell you about if tomorrow goes well."

"Fine Romeo," Zeb teased Kanan as he punched his shoulder, and rather hard. Kanan just smiled, happy with how the force seemed to be giving him a break for once.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was more of a breakdown of what was wrong with the country of Lothal. As the story continues though, more tales of horror and cover ups will be revealed. The next chapter though will focus on my two favorite SWR girls! But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Zeb and Kanan bonding and working together. I feel like these two need an episode where they get lost or drunk or something stupid like that!**

 **Pop Quiz: a scene in this was inspired by a movie, which movie was the inspiration and where was it is in this tale?**


	6. How things Became

**A/N: So this chapter takes place in the evening of chapters four and five. We get a little look into how Sabine ended up in Hera's care. I hope everyone likes this, I enjoyed writing this one.**

* * *

Hera smiled as she got off the phone with Kanan. She was so happy to get to talk to Kanan again. Hera was worried that after what happened in Gorse, he may never want to talk to her. But it seemed he understood. Perhaps the two having such complicated lives made things more relatable to each other. Either way Hera was happy to have another chance with him. Hera missed him, but Hera's focus on her work and her daughter helped her cope.

Hera smiled as she thought of Sabine; she had been able to pick up some things at the store for dinner, which she knew would make Sabine's night. Hera may have problems with Sabine's attendance at school, but Hera was grateful to have Sabine for a daughter.

Soon Hera pulled up to her house. Hera was immediately greeted by Chopper purring at her feet as she stepped onto the porch.

"Hey little guy," Hera gently greeted as she pet him, "Where did you go today?"

The cat only purred at being in Hera's embrace.

Hera rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Hera finally entered the house and saw Sabine at the countertop doing some homework. While Hera was pleased, she knew she had to talk to her.

"Hey Sabine-," Hera asked to get the conversation going.

Sabine though already knew what Hera was going to say, "Before you say anything, I know the school called you, and I promise it's the last time I ditch."

"Sabine?" Hera questioned with some doubt

"I'm sorry," Sabine apologized. Now Hera was really surprised, "I guess it kind of occurred to me today that you worry about me when I ditch class, and that isn't really fair. I promise I won't be absent from anymore classes mom."

Hera looked at Sabine with puzzlement before she set down the groceries and put her hand on Sabine's forehead.

"Well you don't seem to be sick, so I guess I'm going to believe you." Hera joked with Sabine, "I know school can be boring and a little intense sometimes. Tell you what, if you really aren't feeling up for school, I can write you a note to get out of it from time to time."

Sabine giggled a bit, "Thank mom, but I should probably try to go to class. Who knows, maybe the teacher will tell me something I don't already know for once."

Both girls laughed at that ever happening.

Sabine smiled when she suddenly got up and flung her arms around her mother's waist to hug her.

This surprised Hera but welcomed it as she petted her daughter's hair, "What was that for?"

Sabine looked up as her eyes shined with happiness, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as a mom."

Hera smiled fondly, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you on the way home."

The two smiled at one another before Hera turned to her grocery bag.

"So I have chipotle chicken in the crockpot, guacamole in here, and tortilla wraps to warm up with the stuff to make fresh salsa. I wonder what we are having for dinner?" Hera asked sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"Burritos? Sabine asked hopefully.

"Come and cut up the cilantro and I'll cut the onions." Hera confirmed as she saw her daughter beaming.

Sabine gladly got up. Sabine loved cooking with Hera. Her birth mother was never a fan of bonding with Sabine.

Hera soon noticed how Sabine's smile fading.

"You've come so far from when we first met and you couldn't even boil water."

The two laughed at the memory before Sabine admitted with a genuine smile, "The day we met was the best day of my life."

Hera smiled and told her little girl, "Mine too."

* * *

 _Five years ago Sabine was a totally different person. She was isolated from any of her peers, anxiety filled about making a single mistake, and constantly afraid of her parent's wrath if she was to ever fail them._

 _Sabine's parents were military leaders for the Empire in the country of Mandalore. They were the best; tough, ruthless, and above all perfect. To them if you were not on top you were nothing. Sabine's whole life was scheduled for her, her parent's wanted her to join the Empire's elite and fight for their country and world. Sabine went to the Imperial academy and she was the top student in her classes. She was the best at martial arts, archery, gymnastics, everything Sabine did she excelled. Sabine to everyone was the perfect child, perfect student, perfect everything._

 _But if Sabine failed perfection, one point from an A plus, place silver instead of gold, her parents showed their disapproval; and most of the time their punishments were painful._

 _They would both yell at her, claim that she was a useless child, a disgrace to them. Sabine's father knew where to smack her so no one would see the marks, and her mother would lock her up for day's as punishment. By the time Sabine was eight, she would rarely go home. She would find places to sleep; from behind the school, to the inside of dumpsters. At some point, she would only go home so she could get some food and a change of clothes._

 _Sabine's only outlet was art. Sabine would spend hours around Mandalore and draw landscapes and people. Sabine wished she had paint so she could add color to her work. She could never ask her parents however, to them art was 'a waste of talent and time'._

 _One day, Sabine found her parents were furious. Her report card for the end of the school year came and they saw she had taken up an art class without their approval and had refused to sign up for summer classes. Sabine made the mistake to tell her parent's she had no desire to joining the Empire. This ended up with Sabine getting a black eye, her art ripped up by her mother, and a broken wrist from her father. After being thrown out the door, Sabine ran hearing her parents shout, "Go! You'll come crawling back like you always do, you pathetic weakling!"_

 _Sabine was blinded by terror and anger as she ran as far as she could. She hadn't noticed how late it had been until Sabine noticed how cold it was and realized it was night. Sabine was at the park when she heard the troopers calling her out for being out after curfew._

 _Sabine bolted, no way she was going back to her parents. Sabine was able to make it a couple of blocks before she fell, scrapping her knee pretty bad._

 _Sabine heard the troopers coming when she noticed a car in the parking lot at the air station._

 _Sabine was relieved when the car was unlocked. She hid in the back seat._

 _That was when she heard her voice for the first time._

" _Can I help you?" asked a women's voice with a thick African accent_

" _Ma'am, we are looking for a young girl whom is breaking curfew and is found in contempt of the law." Informed one of the officers._

" _Oh my, that is horrible," replied the women who sounded horrified._

 _Sabine panicked, she was so screwed._

" _I saw a girl run in that direction towards the bus station a few blocks from here. If you hurry you should be able to catch her." The women told the officers._

 _Sabine was confused, she had only been in the car for a minute, the women had to of seen her break into the car. Why was this women lying?_

 _The troopers thanked the lady and ran off. Sabine was going to wait a bit for the women to leave, but the door to the old car opened, forcing Sabine to face the women._

" _So, certain reason you're hiding in my car?" The women questioned with authority. Sabine jumped right past the women and out of the car, only to trip getting out and landing on her already broken wrist. Young Sabine began to cry harder than she had before; she couldn't help it, she was ten and hurt and scared of this women; whom she believed was going to turn her in, or beat her, or worse._

 _Sabine closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the beating coming._

 _Instead however, a gentle hand cupped Sabine's cheek, and with one finger, wiped away the little girl's tears._

 _Sabine looked up at the women in shock. That was when she truly got a good look at the women. the young pretty women with dark complexion and sparkling green eyes, looked onto Sabine with no anger, but compassion._

" _Hun, what's wrong?" Hera asked, her accent dropped to show genuine concern in her voice. Sabine wasn't sure who this woman was, but she didn't want the women to leave, and she didn't._

* * *

 _It took Hera some time, but after telling the young girl that she could bring her somewhere safe, the girl with some hesitation got into the passenger seat of the Phantom._

 _The whole drive, the girl seemed terrified of where they were going. The girl seemed to be on edge in case she changed her mind about trusting the women she just met. Hera could tell the poor child was not being treated right where ever she was from and at the very least wanted to help her for the night._

 _Hera smiled as they drove up to her tiny house on the edge of the city. Hera could tell the girl was surprised; good chance she thought Hera was just going to just drop her off somewhere._

 _The girl followed Hera inside; still on edge as she looked at her surroundings._

 _Hera had the young girl sit on the couch while she got the first aid kit._

 _Hera tended to the girl and once the cuts were disinfected and the sprained wrist wrapped up, Hera sat the girl at the kitchen table and got the chicken soup that Hera had simmering in the crockpot._

 _The kid devoured it in seconds, and nodded her head eagerly when Hera offered her seconds._

 _When Hera asked when she ate last, she understood by the girl's fingers that it was three days ago; a thought that horrified Hera._

 _Hera then asked when she got so hurt, the girl pointed to the calendar that showed today's date. Hera then asked if the little girl wanted to call her parents. Hera got the message clearly when the girl began shaking her head in fear as she shook her head no, so Hera did not pry on the matter anymore._

 _Hera then asked if she had anywhere safe to stay, that was when the girl began to whimper._

 _Hera finally asked if she wanted to stay with her, Hera smiled when the girl, after appearing shocked by Hera's offer, nodded her head._

 _Hera had the girl go wash up for the night so Hera could set up the second bedroom._

 _The girl came out in one of Hera's night shirt that was huge on the small child. But the girl seemed content with the what she was offered._

 _The young mandalorian looked surprised when she saw she was offered a bed to sleep in instead of a closet with a lock on it._

 _Hera tucked the girl into the bed, "I don't know what you have been through, but I hope I can help you somehow," Hera told the girl, who again seemed stunned, but appreciative of Hera's words_

" _Good night Hun," Hera told the child._

 _Hera got up and reached the door when she heard a weak voice,_

" _Sabine." Hera turned when the girl spoke again, "My name is Sabine."_

 _Hera smiled, happy that Sabine at least trusted Hera with her name._

* * *

 _Sabine's parents would never report her missing, they had too much of a reputation for them to be the center of an investigation; added to the fact it was summer and Sabine's school was closed, no one ever put a report for the missing girl. Not that Sabine was really being missed, and Sabine found she enjoyed her time with Hera._

 _Sabine and Hera would make breakfast in the morning, which surprised Sabine when she found out there was more breakfast items then chalky protein shakes. When Sabine expressed being uncomfortable about being left alone in Hera's house, the older women offered to bring Sabine to work. Hera was surprised when Sabine told her she had never flown before, and Hera beamed at Sabine's wonderment when they were flying over Mandalore. On their daily flights in the Ghost, the two talked about everything; The corrupted Empire, Sabine's school and her activities, Hera's work and her past, and almost everything that didn't have to do with Sabine's parents. Hera though didn't pressure Sabine to tell her, Hera knew she'd tell her when she was ready. Hera could already figure her parents weren't decent people, and if she ever did meet them, she was sure would smack them._

 _When Sabine was caught drawing a picture of Hera flying, Hera praised her, and even called her talented; that was a far from when her parent's smacked her upside the head. Sabine was even more surprised when Hera got her some paint, something her parent's would never waste money on. But the problem was Hera was spending money on Sabine, and Sabine didn't think that was fair for Hera to waste her money._

 _Sabine knew it couldn't last forever. Once her wrist was healed, she knew she had to make the nightmare trek back home. After all she couldn't live with Hera forever; Hera was too nice to be taken advantage of._

 _So after a month of happiness and feeling safe, Sabine left during the night; after leaving Hera a thank you note, Sabine walked with a heavy heart back to the dreaded house she called home, or at least what was left of it._

 _When Sabine got to her address, she had found the house emptied of everything her family owned. Sabine looked at her emptied house in horror as a million questions circled her mind, each question only caused the ten-year-old to panic even more._

 _That was when imperial officers found her and tackled her. The officers on duty to patrol the house assumed Sabine was a petty thief looking to rob anything of value. Sabine tried to tell them who she was but they wouldn't listen. Sabine was terrified when they cuffed her, panicked when they put her in back of the officer's car, but it wasn't until they locked her up did Sabine finally loose it. Sabine, having developed calustaphobia from being locked in closets for punishment, freaked out and passed out from the anxiety. Sabine was brought to the hospital for evaluation. During her freak out she had called out for Hera, which a sympathetic officer noticed and looked up a 'Hera's' number (thankfully an easy task as Hera was the only 'Hera' in the area)._

 _Hera who sensed something off woke up in the middle of the night, found Sabine gone. Hera was about to drive all over Mandalore when she got the call._

 _Hera found out at the hospital from the officer, who called her, about Sabine's parent's. It turned out they were under investigation for embezzlement and possible drug relations. They left Mandalore in a hurry to avoid persecution. It turned out the two had been abusing steroids for years to maintain their build and status in society. When it was suspected they were smuggling, they ran, abandoning their only child whom they dubbed, 'a useless space in society' in their note. The only things that remained in the house was Sabine's stuff. While Hera did help clear Sabine's name, this did leave Sabine in a traumatized state after the officer told her what had happened._

 _Hera, being able to call in a favor from an imperial friend from Lothal, was allowed to see Sabine despite not being the girl's legal guardian._

 _As Hera entered the room, she could tell Sabine was going to snap, that was until she realized who was at the door_

" _Hera" Sabine exclaimed in a barley auditable voice._

" _Hey Sabine." Hera greeted as she took the child's hand into her own_

 _Sabine, no longer able to hold it in, flung herself at Hera to hug her, not wanting to let go of the women._

" _They left me!" Sabine bellowed as she let her tears fall down her face._

 _Hera was silent as she held the child in her arms, only offering comfort as Sabine let her emotions flow. Hera listened to Sabine as she finally opened up about her parent's abuse and disciplining. Sabine even admitted that while a part of her was happy they were gone; she really now knew how unwanted she really was._

 _For the first two nights after the ordeal, the Hospital found Sabine had fallen into a depression episode where she refused to talk or eat. In truth though Sabine wasn't sad, not at first at least, she was scared of what would happen now. Sabine knew the procedure would be. the Imperials would try to find a next of kin, but when that would fail, the Empire would place her in either the Academy full time as a ward of the state, or sent her to another family to foster her. Sabine truly felt unwanted; she wasn't aware of what was going on._

 _After three day's Hera was finally allowed to see Sabine again._

 _Hera smiled when she saw a drawing of Sabine and herself, in fact all the drawings she saw in the room were of the two doing things they had done for the past month._

 _The two ate the burgers Hera brought, and Sabine opened up about being scared of what was going to happen. That was when Hera showed her the adoption papers._

" _I went over it with a friend of mine in Lothal who handles these things. She told me today I met the credentials and could adopt you."_

 _Sabine thought it was too good to be true, like she was going to wake up soon and find it all to be a wonderful dream._

" _Sabine, your parents are crazy for not wanting you. I know I'm not perfect, but I will always be there for you." Hera promised_

 _Sabine smiled as her tears of sorrow turned to joy._

" _When can we go home?" Sabine asked as she hugged Hera_

 _Hera smiled at Sabine's words; they held onto one another, both happy to have a family again._

* * *

After a few months in Mandalore, Hera was transferred to Lothal, which in truth Sabine didn't mind. It wasn't like she had many friends after it was found out about her parents. Sabine didn't care, she had Hera.

Hera then chuckled, "I still remember that first morning when you tried to boil me some eggs and you forgot the water."

Sabine blushed as she finished making the salsa, "You were the only one whoever tried to teach me to cook. Besides, you would think with eggs being full of liquids, it would just boil from the heat."

Hera smiled, "Now look at us, making burritos for dinner," Hera pointed out as she wrapped up Sabine and herself their dinner.

"We've come a long way." Sabine concluded as she took her own plate.

The two girls then sat down for dinner.

"So how was work today?" Sabine asked.

"Just the usual pickup and drop off. But I managed to pick some stuff up for when we go to Tarkintown." Hera assured Sabine.

Hera then remembered, "I forgot to tell you, last night I found someone who may be interested in buying the Phantom."

Sabine was surprised, "Really, someone wants to buy the old girl. Who is it?"

"An old friend of mine who just moved here, Kanan." Hera answered.

Sabine was so shocked she almost choked on her dinner

"You know Kanan?" Sabine asked a little stunned.

"You do?" Hera questioned.

Sabine was smiling ear to ear, "He's our new neighbor, the one who you made the mac and cheese for!"

It was Hera's turn now to be in shock. "Wow. This really is a small world. So how was he? Did he mention me at all?"

"No I didn't mention your name. He seems nice though, he made me some lemonade and didn't kick Chopper when he hissed at him."

"Kanan always had a soft spot for animals." Hera smiled fondly.

Sabine noticed Hera blushing red and gasped, "You guys dated! Didn't you?!"

"Sabine." Hera turned even redder, proving Sabine right.

"You did! How long did you date? Why did you guys break up? Was it mutual? Are you guys going to go out again?" Sabine seemed ecstatic for her mother to possibly be interested in a guy.

Hera answered calmly, "We dated for over two years when we were both in Gorse. Our jobs got in the way and let's put it at that; and Kanan and I are going on a lunch date after he and I test drive the car."

Sabine got up from her finished plate and hugged Hera, "I'm so happy for you."

Hera was surprised, "Are you really ok with me dating?" Hera knew that Sabine was just as protective of her as she was of her."

Sabine replied, "Yeah, Kanan seems cool, and you deserve to be happy mom."

Hera couldn't help but smile. Hera hugged Sabine back, "I'm already happy, and do you know who makes it happy?"

Sabine giggled as she pretended to sound annoyed, "Hera…"

"Sabine?" Hera questioned with a smile on her face, still waiting for answer.

"I do." Sabine answered.

"And don't you ever forget that," Hera ordered as she kissed Sabine's forehead, which earned a smile from the teen.

"So once we clean up, what do you want to watch? 'Lothal's Next Lead Actress' or 'The Insane Race'.

Both girls just smiled that they both knew the answer,

"Race" the both stated in unison.

The rest of the night mother and daughter watched their favorite competitive reality show, content with each other's company. Maybe they both came from troubled past, and they didn't support the government; but their time together made Sabine remember there are good people in the world, and helped Hera remember why she needed to help Fulcrum as much as she could; if not for her own sack, then for her daughters.

* * *

 **A/N: So I am super pumped about this chapter. I know it seems long for a flashback chapter, but who doesn't love Hera and Sabine bonding. Anyways I hope you all love this just as much as I loved writing this. Let me know your thoughts.**


	7. Date With Fate

Hera and Sabine morning routine began as usual. Both girls got washed for the day and made breakfast. While Sabine was packing her lunch, Hera asked her,

"Did your friend like the mac and cheese yesterday?" Hera asked Sabine.

Sabine had to remember that she told Hera about a friend she made at school to cover bringing their leftovers to Ezra.

"Yeah, he loved it and thanks you." Sabine assured Hera, Ezra did love anything Hera made.

Hera smiled fondly, "I'm glad. I just don't understand why he keeps forgetting his lunch every day?" Hera asked in concern.

"I told you, he works late at night with his dad, and he just ends up forgetting in the morning." Sabine quickly lied.

Hera though simply smiled, "Well I'm glad he has a friend like you to share with."

Sabine grinned big at her mother. Sabine hated lying to her, but she had to for Ezra.

"Come on, let's get going." Hera instructed as they hurried to her new truck (well actually it was a used red one, but to them it was new).

"Do you want me to pick you up today?" Hera asked as they drove into the city?

Sabine shook her head, "Nah, I can walk, besides, this way you don't feel rushed with Kanan." Sabine joked at, saying Kanan in a romantic mockery.

Hera yet again blushed like last night, "Sabine?"

Sabine then pointed out, "Besides, my friend and I are walking home. He's right on the border of town and I like the time with him."

It was Hera's turn to torment playfully, "So are you and this friend…?"

Sabine smiled at Hera's teasing, "He's just a friend mom."

Hera again was content with her daughter reason and offered, "Well why don't you invite him over some time?"

Sabine again hated to lie, but she had to. "Well he works a lot; he doesn't really have the time to hang out." Sabine could tell Hera was a little disappointed at the statement.

"I've invited him and told him he is welcomed anytime though. Maybe he'll come over someday." Sabine offered, technically if she held up her deal with Ezra she would bring him over.

As the two pulled up to the school, Hera smiled proudly at her daughter. "You have a great day Hun."

As Sabine got out she called out, "Try to play hard to get with him mom."

Both girls chuckled as they went off to continue their day.

* * *

Kanan made sure he got up extra early to get ready. He wore his best green shirt, made sure his long hair was pulled back so no hair was out of place. Kanan also put on the coffee for Hera. Kanan remembered how the women would drink a whole pot in the morning.

Kanan made one more trip to his bathroom to make sure he looked decent. When he got back down stairs, he was surprised to find Hera in his kitchen pour two mugs of coffee.

Hera smiled apologetically, "I hope you don't mind, I smelled the pot and thought I'd pour us some." Hera answered as she handed Kanan a cup.

"Yeah it's totally fine, I made it for you anyways." Kanan admitted as he took his mug, but kicked himself for telling her that.

Hera smiled kindly to him, "You always made sure the coffee was brewed in the morning,"

Kanan then got to business, "So, let's see this car of yours, the 'haunted' right?" Kanan asked.

Hera lead him out, "I called it the Phantom, seemed fit since I have the Ghost, thought I'd keep the theme. Also both are old, but work great."

Once outside Kanan understood what Hera meant. The gray vehicle was an older car that seemed like it had seen better days, but knowing Hera as an ace mechanic, he knew she took good care of it.

"So I was thinking we could test drive it the airport I work at, long enough drive to see how she handles," Hera offered.

"Sure, but let's finish our coffee first," Kanan agreed.

Hera nodded at Kanan's idea.

The two sat on Kanan's porch a bit sipping on their coffee. After Kanan told Hera about his stay in Garel and the assortment of jobs he had, Hera told Kanan of how she ended up adopting Sabine.

"…and we ended up moving here right afterwards." Hera finished her tale.

"Wow, well I'm glad Sabine has someone like you to look after her." Kanan told Hera.

Hera chuckled a bit, "Funny, I always think I'm lucky to have her. Sabine is an amazing daughter, and she's so talented, you should see her work, she is such a talented artist."

"So her hair…?" Kanan asked curiously.

Hera laughed a bit again, "It shows her artistic rebel side. It started off as a joke. She told me she always wanted to dye her hair and if she could it would be pink. So I got her a bunch of hair dye. Before I knew it, she was tie-dying her hair pink and orange with red on top. Sabine changes her hair color ever so often. I like it when she does it. It shows how she's grown from her time in Mandalore."

Kanan smiled as he finished his mug, "Seems you two have had an impact on each other."

Hera smiled as she finished her coffee, "She makes everyday a little better. That's how it is to be a parent, you find more joy making their lives better then living just for you."

Kanan smiled as he took her empty mug.

"You haven't changed a bit; you always cared about others." Kanan said from the kitchen as he put the mugs in the sink.

"So you ready to drive the old girl," Hera asked as he handed him the key's.

The two got into the Phantom and drove off.

"The car sounds good," Kanan complimented, "So why are you selling it?"

Hera shrugged her shoulders in the passenger seat, "Well I had to buy a truck for work, and as much as I love the Phantom, I can't see a point in having two vehicles."

"Sabine can't drive?" Kanan asked.

Hera smiled wickedly, "she can per say, but Lothal won't let her drive legally until she is twenty-one."

Hera saw Kanan look at her in confusion, "I know it's crazy law, but the Empire claims it has to do with 'maturity levels'. And besides, when Sabine can drive, I want her to have her own vehicle, something she is proud of, not some hand-me-down."

Hera then pointed Kanan further away from town, after a while, Kanan saw a field runways and scattered planes with a huge Hanger in the middle of it all.

"So I'm guessing this is where you work?" Kanan asked sarcastically.

Hera smiled as he parked, "This is where I keep the old girl."

"So overall I like the car," Kanan admitted, "How much are you looking to get out of it?"

Hera thought of it for a moment, "Seeing as we have history, let's say a $1,000."

Kanan though on it for a moment, "Deal, but only if you actually let me buy lunch this time." Kanan recalled their first date where she insisted to pay the bill.

"Fair enough," Hera smiled, "So you want to see the Ghost again?" Kanan smiled at her.

The two made their way to the hanger where the Ghost was.

It was exactly as Kanan remembered it, big and old, sturdier than what the Empire made now a day.

Hera took Kanan's hand, "Come on," She ordered as she lead him to the plane,

"Wait, we're going flying right now?" Kanan asked a little baffled.

"You've flown in her before," Hera pointed out.

"Yeah, but won't the other pilots be mad you're just flying randomly?" Kanan advised cautiously.

Hera giggled at his words as she climbed inside and got into her seat, "It would be a problem if there were any other pilots."

Kanan was a little shocked, "You're the only pilot here?"

Hera began to turn the Ghost on as she explained, "There is another flight area for military practice, but that's on the other side of Lothal. But as for surveillance and cargo aviation, I am solo. Actually, I'm doing my daily surveillance right now."

Kanan was a little surprised, "What kind of surveillance do you do?"

The Ghost began to roll onto the runway as Hera told Kanan, "Basically I keep a lookout for any possible military or rouge threats that could be heading to cities or towns or natural disasters forming. Then I report to Fulcrum of any abnormalities."

Kanan was now really astounded, "Wait, you work for Fulcrum?"

Hera then began take off, "Yeah. You could say we're co-workers," Soon the two were up in the sky over Lothal.

Kanan looked at the ground below. Seeing it from their angle made Lothal look beautiful; a part of him wished he could keep this view forever, with Lothal at a distance, and Hera right next to him.

Hera continued, "I've known Fulcrum for years and after I adopted Sabine, she asked me if I would come work here. I had heard about the drought and farms going downhill; and with the empire having full power here, I had to come help."

Kanan smiled, Hera really hadn't changed after all these years.

"Enjoying the view?" Hera asked playfully.

"You still are the best pilot I know." Kanan confirmed, and smiled when he saw Hera blush.

Hera then changed the subject, "So, how do you like working with Zeb?" Hera asked.

Kanan answered simply, "He's a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he's a good guy. I lucked out getting him as a partner."

Hera smiled relieved, "I'm glad. Whenever he gets a stood-up imperial partner, they always insist on a transfer. I'm glad you two are partner's."

"So how did you and Zeb meet?" Kanan asked, wondering how it was a coincidence that his partner knew Hera.

"Well, Zeb moved here two years after Sabine and I did. Zeb was having the worst luck finding a job because no one wanted to hire a 'foreigner'. He came to the airport seeing if he could do custodial work. When I saw his resume though and saw he had been an honor guard, I knew he was more qualified than to push a broom. So I made a call to Fulcrum, who was desperate for more ethnicity in the LIPD, and Fulcrum hired him. Zeb was so grateful, he asked if I needed anything, and at the time I need a truck to borrow to bring supplies to Tarkintown. After that Zeb and I have been buds, and Sabine love her 'uncle Zeb'.

Kanan chuckled a bit, "Yeah Zeb's one of the good ones."

"So are you," Hera pointed out, "Zeb told me how you covered for him when that kid got away. Zeb and I have tried to help that kid but-,"

"Wait, you know about the kid too?" Kanan asked a little taken back.

Hera began her descent back to earth as she explained, "Everyone knows of the kid. But I have met the kid here a few times."

"Really." Kanan asked a little astounded

"I'm not joking, one day I saw him in the hanger looking for some scrap metal. Told him I had none, but I offered him my sandwich. Kid shook his head no and ran off. Well a week later I saw on the surveillance camera's that he was looking for scrap metal again, and this time there was some, and a sandwich on top of it. Every week I always leave some metal from old airplane parts and a sandwich for him. I just wish I could do more." Hera admitted the last part disheartened as she landed the plane.

Kanan assured her, "From what I've heard, you're probably one of the only people who is trying to help him." This earned a smile from Hera as they landed.

"Well I'm not the only one. Zeb also mentioned you seemed to be curious about helping him too." Hera revealed as she parked the plane.

As the two got out, Kanan told Hera about the chase and how the kid had helped him, "If he was a no good punk, he wouldn't have risked getting arrested to help me. I just think there is more to him."

The two were heading to the car when Hera told him, "I know, I am curious why he seems to be alone. Who he really is?"

As the two got back into the car, Kanan began to thinking about the kid taking the scrap metal.

Kanan then told Hera, "Well, maybe with me working with Zeb, we can find out."

Hera smiled at Kanan's words, "I bet you could."

Soon Kanan drove the car, "So I thought I'd make it ladies choice for lunch today," Kanan pointed out as he drove.

Hera smiled, "I knew you would, so head back to my house, I have pizza on the way."

Kanan laughed a bit, "you always took charge of the dates."

Hera laughed to, "I had to. Remember the one time I left you in charge of a date and we ended up with a picnic in the rain?"

Both laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, good times." Kana then thought for a moment. As he pulled up to her house, he had to talk to her, "Hera-,"

"Don't worry the pizza is pepperoni and you can pay me the $12.50 when you pay for the car." Hera stated.

Once inside, Kana saw the pizza's on the table. But Kanan wasn't hungry, he had to be honest with Hera.  
"Hera, before we eat, I need to tell you… I'm sorry how things ended." Kanan admitted to her as he took her hand,

Hera smiled, compassionately at him, "I am too. I will be honest; us parting was one of the hardest things I had to go through."

"I know," Kanan agreed, "I was so depressed, but I couldn't reach you to talk to you and-,"

"Kanan," Hera interrupted Kanan as he put her finger on his lips, "I've missed you too. Even after all this time, seeing you at Jho's was like seeing you for the first time."

Kanan toke her hand from his lips and held onto it.

"I felt the same, like it was fate that we met again." Kanan and Hera looked at each other for a moment when they suddenly heard a voice,

"Kiss her!" yelled Sabine and Zeb from the doorway.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled at her daughter

"Zeb! What the heck are you doing here?" Kanan questioned.

Zeb then told them, "I was driving in town and saw Sabine getting out of school, so I offered her a ride." Sabine nodded her head in confirmation.

Sabine pointed out, "My friend wasn't in school today so I took the ride on the hell truck," Sabine joked as he gently elbowed Zeb, whom messed her hair a bit.  
"Well thank you Zeb. Um, can you please excuse us," Hera indicated as she lead Kanan to the porch, slamming the door behind them. With Sabine and Zeb listening in at the door, the other grown-ups talked.

"Things are different, but different doesn't have to mean over." Kanan reasoned with Hera. Hera then smiled fondly at Kanan.

"Things are different, but you're right, it isn't over. But since it has been a while, why don't we take it slow. You know start over. How does that sound?" Hera seemed nervous with what she offered

Kanan's heart was soaring at that moment, he got another chance with her.

"Deal," Kanan agreed before he asked, "I will be honest, with Zeb and Sabine at the door-,"

Kanan didn't need to say anymore because Hera kissed him on the cheek, causing Kanan to turn red.

"Oooohh" came from inside, to see both Zeb and Sabine peeping their heads from the window.

Hera and Kanan just stared at the two, smiling as their hands were inter-webbed with the other's. Each thinking the other was giving them another chance.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is where Hera and Kanan are in their relationship. Will I add more to their history…? Perhaps. Anyways I promise next chapter will be more action and more Ezra. Until then viewer's and please let me know how you like this.**


	8. Another Run-In

A little over a week had pass since the run-in at Jho's Bar. Ezra knew he had to go into the city soon. As much as he loved squirrel meat and mac-and-cheese, he knew he couldn't live on it forever; he ran out of it two days ago. Trash day being the next day, he knew some lazy bums would throw away five cent cans and some scrap metal he could salvage easy.

That early Friday morning he headed into the city with his backpack full of necessary supplies and bottles he could recycle.

The city was exactly as it had been a week ago, grey and depressing, the piles of foul reeking garbage seemed to make the city extra disgusting than usual. Ezra took in a deep breath that almost made him gag.

But what caused the city to look so depressing was

"Let's get to work."

After a couple of hours Ezra collected several dozen bottles and cans; bringing what he could carry in his bag at different redemption centers. Several years on the streets taught Ezra which bins and canisters to inspect and where throughout Lothal. Normal people would be appalled at the idea, but Ezra had been doing it for so long that it never bothered him when he did it. maybe a little when people would pass by him and give him disapproving looks. While Ezra was used to the stares of repulse, it still killed Ezra when they just looked at what he appeared to be and not for who he was. Thinking of those people though only angered him, so Ezra just closed his eyes and breathed before continuing with his task.

After bring what felt like a hundred cans, Ezra smiled as he got twenty credits back. He had some money saved already at his tower. If Ezra went to a cheap thrift store, he could easily get a jacket that would help him mange the winter months. Ezra smiled at his good fortune. His grin though soon faded after looking across the street and seeing a toddler and his dad across the way, the dad carrying his son and smiled at his boy. Ezra's heart twisted with envy as he looked away, remembering when he was the kids age, when his parents would smile at him like that.

Tears soon threatened to form and Ezra quickly wiped them away as he walked as far away from the place as possible. Remembering them was just too much sometimes.

' _Shouldn't he be in school?'_ Ezra thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. That was when it hit Ezra hard. He hadn't been to the library for over a week. He needed to catch up on his school work; with that thought he immediately went towards the alley ways that lead to the library.

Once the old building was in view, Ezra inspected the perimeter to make sure no cops were patrolling nearby. Kallus seemed to be aware of his trips to the library; which was why Ezra would go randomly in the week, so Kallus couldn't predict when he would be there.

With no imperial patrol cars in site, Ezra climbed the stairs inside. Once inside Ezra noticed the usual librarian was not present. Ezra did not worry much however, and made his way past the snooty college prep assistant and to the study lab.

The lab had only three computers, and a stack of books. But Ezra knew which ones he needed for his online classes. Ezra then opened the book on imperial laws where he found the note from the librarian.

 _Ezra,_

 _Hope you make it today to catch up on your work. Sadly Miss. Marida is having a bad day so I'll be out for a few days. The password to the computers haven't been changed, instead of chapter 4 in anatomy, you course will skip it and head to chapter five. Also, the English course has an assignment that should be reviewed. Work hard, Morad._

 _P.S. lunch is on me today, hope to see you when I get back._

Ezra smiled with appreciation as he saw Mr. Sumar had put ten credits in the hidden letter. After putting the ten in his backpack, Ezra logged in to catch up on the school work he had been missing.

* * *

After over four hours in the lab, Ezra finished his school work from the past week and upcoming week. After all, with his bad luck, it was hard to predict when he could get to the library again. Once he left a thank you note in Mr. Sumar's and his hiding book, Ezra exited the library only to find his first bad luck scenario of the day as he noticed a patrol car in the parking lot. Trying not to get chased on an empty stomach, Ezra hopped over the stairs and headed in the opposite direction towards the South part of town. The irony in where he was heading was most of the crime in Lothal happened in the south part of town, yet police had little interest in to patrol it.

As Ezra wondered the dangerous streets, thinking of where a cheap place would be to get lunch, he found himself next to the 'Lothal Motel'. The piece of crap that was called a building had paint peeling off the side, and the half the lights that spelled out the motel were either blinking or not working at all. The site is renowned for not only being a stink hole, but for also being an rumored imperial gangs meet up point; and from the numerous times Ezra saw imperials come and leave the place, it wouldn't surprise him if it were true.

Ezra was going to head off when something caught his attention, officer Grint coming out of the motel.

Ezra hid behind a parked car and saw Grint looking around cautiously as he talked on the phone, though Ezra couldn't make out who the man was talking to. Once the man hung up the phone, Ezra saw Grint put a small bag with white powder in his jacket; Ezra had a good idea what Grint was on. Soon Grint got into his car and drove off.

Ezra knew of Grint's rumored involvement in the imperial gang and it seemed the rumors were proving true. Ezra smiled to himself cunningly, for where Imperials hung out, there had to be something worth taking from them. After all, most of what imperials had were either illegal or stolen, so even if Ezra couldn't resell or use anything, he could have the satisfaction of screwing with the Empire.

As Ezra cautiously entered the motel, he kept low to the ground so the manager wouldn't eye and yell at him to get out. Once inside, he found the desk area empty.

" _Must be smoking,"_ Ezra thought to himself as he noticed the security camera's. Ezra smiled when he noticed the circular imperial logo over a door in the basement; something only cocky nitwits would do.

Ezra found his way to the basement entrance. When he opened the door, he saw the dark abyss that lead to the lower floor. Ezra's heart raced a bit; he never liked basements, not after the last time he was in one…

Ezra shook those dark memories away and gathered all his willpower to descent downstairs timidly. Once he made his way to the door, he heard the knob turn.

Acting on the sly, Ezra hid underneath the stairs; he heard two punks exit the door and make their way upstairs. Once he was sure they were gone, he came out from under the stairs and pressed his ear against the door to hear no one inside; he then tried to open the door only to find it locked. This did not faze Ezra however, as he had a paper clip in his bag, the only thing he needed to pick the lock. After a couple of moments, the door clicked open.

Ezra beamed at himself as he entered the room, but his pride faded as he found what was beyond what he was expecting.

Ezra had snuck into a few imperial hangouts and would find typical contraband drugs and guns laying around, but what littered the room was another level of criminal.

The walls were littered with imperial logos and maps littered with black and red tacks. The room reeked of stale beer from the old bottles scattered on the cluttered table and floor. One the table Ezra a cheap laptop with a flash drive in the side. Wanting to tick the imperials off, he put it in his backpack along with a black book with the infamous logo and a lock on it just begging to be stolen as well.

Out of the corner of the eye, Ezra was shocked to notice high grade weapons on one side of the room; weapons that even the Empire had made illegal, weapons that belonged to a military, not to a bunch of mobster criminals.

Ezra saw the furnace burning in on corner, and saw it was big enough for all them.

"Karma is a bitch sometimes." Ezra muttered to himself with smugly.

Ezra took the unpacked weapons and began to throw as many as he could into the pit and was fascinated by the metal and plastic that burned in the furnace. After a bit though the room began to stink of burning plastic, making it kind of hard to breath.

Deciding he needed to get out before the air became too toxic, he throw his bag back onto his back. Ezra was about to open the door when terror began to paralyze him as he saw the door began to open. Having no better plan, he hid behind the door as he heard several imperial members find the remains their weapons burn in the raging furnace.

"What the Fuck!" one shouted in terrified shock.

"Holy shit, we're screwed!" roared another that Ezra was horrified to realize belonged to Grint.

Soon the men began to choke on the toxic fumed air. Ezra took the wheezing of the men his chance to bolt out of there. Ezra raced half-way up the stairs when he heard a man bellow out towards him, making him turn his head.

"You!" Grint growled as the now red eyed man set his sites on the fleeing street rat.

* * *

In the library parking lot, Kanan and Zeb were on their lunch break splitting a pizza (more like Zeb ate all but three slices) as they sat in the patrol car in case any emergencies were reported.

"So, you sure you want to come with us to Tarkintown?" Zeb confirmed with Kanan.

Kanan nodded as he swallowed the rest of his lunch. "Yeah, Hera has told me a little about the town and if I'm going to help serve this town, then I need to know what really is wrong with it."

Zeb smiled as he grabbed another slice, "So how have you and Hera been doing with the whole 'taking it slow' thing?" Zeb inquired.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "We're talking on the phone, I've gone to her house for drinks a couple of times; mostly catching up, other times we talk about the day."

Kanan saw Zeb eye at him suspiciously before Kanan reasoned,

"It's only been a week, what did you expect?"

Zeb gulped down his slice as he shrugged his shoulders in submission.

Kanan then divulged to his fellow officer, "But we do want to try going out on a real date. I was thinking about taking her to a French restaurant. You know she's one-fourth French on her mother's side, and I know she'd love it. You wouldn't happen to know any?" Kanan asked Zeb hopefully, only to notice Zeb had a pained expression on his face.

"One," Zeb began to reveal, "But it would be hard for you two to go there."

Kanan was confused, "Why, is it hard to get a reservation?"

"No, it would be hard to take her there as you would be on one side of the room and her on the other." Zeb pointed out with hesitation.

"Why would we-," Kanan suddenly understood. The restaurant Zeb was talking about was segregated.

"You're kidding me?" Kanan asked irritated.

"I wish I was," Zeb admitted, "Hera and Sabine wanted to try it once, the manager told them they couldn't eat together and that Hera would have to go to her "section."

"That's just ludicrous!" Kanan exclaimed, pissed at the civil liberties that were refused to Hera.

Zeb nodded his head in agreement, "I know, and the law states the business has the right to do that. Hera can order from there but she refuses to go anywhere that segregates; that's why Hera and I prefer Jho's."

The wheels began to turn in Kanan's mind for an idea when they heard the dispatcher,

" _Any available units respond to 101 Market street. Shots are being fired inside motel."_

Zeb picked up the CB responder, "Officers Orrelious and Jarrus responding, arrival time three minutes."

Zeb turned on the sirens and bolted towards the designated location as Kanan threw the pizza box out back. As they raced towards the scene, Kanan was getting bracing himself for the unknown scenario ahead of them.

* * *

As Zeb spun into the crappy motels parking lot, they saw panicked people standing outside as man who appeared to the be manager was gasping for air.

With weapons in one hand, the two officers made their way to the man.

"Sir, do you need medical help?" Kanan asked the man.

The manager shook his head and pointed towards the building.

"Three, are chasing, some low-life, like it's a game." The man told them as he gasped for air with each word he spoke.

"Stay here." Zeb told the man as he nodded towards Kanan. The two cautiously made their way into the building with their guns at the ready. The lobby was a chaotic mess of turned over furniture, probably from the people trying to run from the scene.

Neither man heard anyone in the lobby, and made their way to the stair well.

Zeb whispered to Kanan cautiously, "I'll check upstairs. Stay here in case the try to bolt."

Kanan nodded as Zeb made his way upstairs silently.

Zeb was only gone for a moment, when Kanan sensed a presence. Kanan looked around for anyone but couldn't find them. Remembering his training from his past life, he closed his eyes and focused on the unknown, yet familiar signature. Someone was nearby, and Kanan could easily tell that they were scared.

Gun still drawn, Kanan made his way down the hall towards the basement where he could sense this someone. As Kanan was about to turn onto the dead-end hall he heard one of the two doors in the hallway open. Deciding to evaluate the situation, he retreated to the corner of the hall he was just in. Slowly he peaked his head to see who was coming out of the door. Kanan then understood why the presence was so familiar; it was that kid again, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kanan saw the kid look around cautiously as he exited the closet he was hiding in. Gently closing the door as to make no noise, the boy tip-toed his way down the hall; the kid unaware that he was creeping his way towards an officer. Kanan was questioning what the kid was doing in the motel in the first place when he sensed danger. That was when the basement door opened and Kanan saw a gun pointing right at the teens head.

"GET DOWN!" Kanan yelled as he ran towards the kid to push him out of the way to take the shot at the unknown armed man; only for the shots to hit the door when it closed.

"LIPD, lower your weapons and surrender." Kanan Ordered as he retreated to his original hiding spot.

It was quiet for a moment, but suddenly multiple rounds were heard coming from upstairs.

Kanan heard his radio, _"Kanan, I have two of them cornered in the Ice room, requesting back up!"_

Kanan was about to respond when multiple shots were fired right next to his ear.

"Jarrus, this is between me and the boy," Kanan heard the voice that sounded familiar.

"I have 'pursued' him for the last time!" Kanan then could put Grint's face on the voice.

"Grint!" Kanan hollered, turning his radio on so Zeb could hear him on the other end, "Lower your weapons and surrender before someone winds up dead!"

"I'm already dead!" Grint cried out painfully, "Might as well take the brat out with me!"

Tired of talking, Grint continued to fire aimlessly. Kanan, unable to get a clear shot, tried looking around for another option. That was when he realized in shock that the kid was gasping on the floor for air.

Kanan got down next to him to see if he was okay, when he heard the furious roar of Grint come bolting down the hall and slamming right into the wall.

"RUN!" Kanan hollered as he helped the teen to his feet.

Kanan heard the man though sprint right at them when he noticed an opened door on the corner. Grabbing the boy's arm, he threw him and himself into the room, shutting the door and locking it! Both males tried to catch their breaths when the kid noticed who just saved his ass.

"Seriously, again!?" the boy questioned what appeared to be his dumb luck.

Kanan was not amused by the attitude, "I would think a 'you're welcome' is in order."

The now angered kid retorted, "Hey if anything this makes us even for the other night!"

"After pickpocketing me and landing me in hot water again, I really doubt it!" Kanan scolded the kid.

The kid then let out a pained moan as he began to look around distraught. That was when Kanan noticed the pained, and dare he even say, scared look; it matched the terrified signature he felt earlier. Kanan began to feel kind of sorry of him, more so if they weren't trapped and a lunatic wasn't attacking them.

"What you looking at cowboy?" the kid retorted as if he could sense the man eyeing him.

"That's officer cowboy to you," Kanan joked a bit as he looked around the storage room they were locked in.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel safer," The kid retorted darkly.

Kanan decided to let the comment slide; not like he could have said anything anyways because suddenly the room shook as the door was being pounded on.

"KID!" Grint roared from the other end, "I know you're in there! Those guns cost an arm and a leg, and now they are going to cost you your life!"

Grint then began to slam himself into the door, shaking the items shelved in the room to fall over and splat on the floor.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Kanan demanded to know.

The kid, crouched in the corner as if to hide himself, didn't look at the man when he spat at him, "Like you'd believe me if I told you."

Kanan, putting aside the situation at hand, bend down eye level with the kid and told him.

"Try me." Kanan offered.

The kid looked up at the officer for a moment before he rolled his eyes and responded.

"Pig man may have had illegal weapons down stairs and I may have burned some of them in the furnace."

The room was silent, set aside from the banging of Grint on the door.

The boy chuckled at himself for what seemed to be his own stupidity, "See! You think I'm B S-ing you, and-," Before the kid could finish, Kanan cut him off.

"I believe you." Kanan stated simply as he stood up, the kid looking up at him completely shocked, like he didn't believe Kanan's words.

Kanan shrugged his shoulder, "I can tell."

Before Kanan could tell him, they felt the rage on the door increase, slightly opening the locked door. Kanan noticed the window that lead to the outside. Coming up with a crazy plan, he went up to the door and leaned himself against it to try to prevent the door from breaking down.

"Kid!" Kanan yelled to get the kid's attention, "Where are these supposed weapons?"

the teen hesitated before he told him, "In the basement."

Kanan was going through with what he was going to do as he asked the kid one finale question. "Did you take anything?" Kanan asked as he tried to hold the door back from breaking.

"…Just a couple of bottles, why does that matter?" the boy bewildered by the man asking questions in such a chaotic situation.

"Because if I'm going to let you escape, I'd like to know you didn't take anything important!" Kanan shouted exasperated from holding the door in place, as he picked up a discarded paint can by his foot and chucked it right through the window causing glass to shatter all over the ground.

The teen though instead of running, just stood there, eyeing Kanan like the boy thought he was insane.

"GO!" Kanan shouted his orders at the kid one last time as the door began to break in two.

The kid, having finally listened, jumped through the now opened window and made his escape.

Once Kanan figured the kid was far enough away from the scene, Kanan finally stepped aside from the door to let the lunatic through, resulting in the angered man slamming right onto the glass covered floor. With one shoulder in agonizing pain from holding the door closed, Kanan held his gun in one hand as the man backed away into the hall.

That was when Kanan got a good look at the psycho that was once Grint. Despite glass shard in his arm and face, Grint didn't show any signs of feeling them, and his eyes were bright red. Added to the fact the man just knocked down a door, Kanan knew the man was high on PCP.

Grint looked around the room for the boy that was no longer there before he roared at Kanan, "Where is the bastard!?"

Kanan kept a stern face as he told Grint, "Myles Grint, you are under arrest for personal-,"

Grint though was not listening as he charged right at Kanan. Desperate to not have to kill the man, Kanan lowered his gun and reached out his hand towards the enraged man. Recalling his training, he could sense where the man was at his weakest. So swiftly, Kanan swung to the side of the man and elbowed the man into the center of Grint's forearm. Hitting it just right for the man to collapse onto the ground from hitting that nerve. As the once angered man fell into the world of unconsciousness, Kanan saw at the end of the hall at the entrance, Zeb staring at him in complete shock; he knew.

* * *

Ezra sprinted for the alley, climbing up the fire escape on the side of an old building. Believing He was safe, he stopped to catch his breath.

He just couldn't believe it. That cowboy officer, the very one he stole from, let him go. The man saved him from getting shot, and instead of arresting him, he helped the kid escape.

" _Why?"_ Ezra asked himself. It didn't make sense. Yeah, the big one let him go once, but that was right after he had pushed the guy out of harm's way. This pony-tailed guy not only saved him from getting killed, but literally gave him a way out and away from Grint.

Ezra then began to feel a bit guilty. He left the man to face Grint. Ezra was scanning the scene of the motel as more patrol cars arrived. Ezra knew he should of run, but he just had to know that the man was okay. If for no other reason but to ease his mind of what happened.

As Ezra began to assume the worse, he saw the big guy coming out of the motel as he was looking at a man's shoulder's; the cowboy's.

Ezra let out a laugh, relieved the guy was okay. The guy appeared to be injured, but he had survived the raging hippo that was Grint.

"Impressive," Ezra admitted to himself. The guy seemed to be able to survive Lothal after all.

Ezra then had to remind himself, the man was an imperial cop. The man might have saved him for now, but anyone working for the empire was up to no good. Ezra shook his head of the notion that the man might not be like the others.

" _He is just some imperial who doesn't give a damn,"_ Ezra thought to himself as he reached the roof to jump to the others. All the time as he ran back to his tower, questioning why the back of his mind was telling him, that he should trust this one; unaware of how their two fates were now intertwined with one another by an unknown force.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was supposed to be updated a lot sooner but seemed to be unable to get the creative juice flowing. I do hope everyone liked this chapter. I do have a question: I was thinking about doing a small prequel of a more detailed story of how Hera came to adopt Sabine. I found I enjoyed writing that chapter so much that I thought of the idea. I'm curious of anyone would read it. I am still working on my other stories, I just thought I'd leave it up to you readers on rather or not I publish it.**

 **So what are some theories as the what Zeb will ask Kanan, now that he knows the man's secret? Stay tuned, and comment your thoughts.**


	9. Out in the Open

**A/N: So, I know I left you all with a cliff hanger for a while (hope your fingers aren't numb from it). But I am officially done with school so I can work on this. In truth, I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter. One of the characters I wrote in a way some may not agree with. But I'm proud of how I wrote the character and am dedicating this chapter to a friend who told me a few assured me he liked the idea, and gave me some of his jokes on the topic. So, without further a due, here it is.**

* * *

Reinforcements arrived the moment Grint collapsed. Fellow imperial officers were storming the motel to aid in evacuation of citizens and evaluation of the scene. CSI was already in the basement, looking over the Imperial gang's now not so secret hide-out. The two criminals Zeb apprehended upstairs were brought out by some other officers while Areskoo and Kallus had to help Kanan and Zeb get Grint, who was beginning to wake up, into the back of Kallus's police car.

"You two, there, now!" Kallus ordered Zeb and Kanan to stand by the motel while he talked to Areskoo next to the car.

Zeb noticed Kanan rolling his shoulder, each time hissing a little at the movement, "You need it checked out?"

"No!" Kanan snapped, not even looking at Zeb, only to regret his tone. He knew it wasn't Zeb's fault. Zeb coming downstairs to help Kanan, being a good partner. But the problem was now he knew; Zeb saw what Kanan did, he saw him sense out Grint's weak spot and take him out, only how a Jedi could.

Kanan knew he should get out fast, grab whatever he could and run. While he has had done this routine many times before, this was the first time in years that the thought put a pit in his stomach. He couldn't do it to Hera, not again. Maybe if he begged, Zeb would keep quiet, maybe he could do a favor for him, maybe…

"Jarrus, Orellios," Kallus hollered, snapping Kanan out of his thoughts, "Report now!"

"We got the call-," Zeb began before Kallus put his hand up right in Zeb's face, not even looking at the bigger human.

Kallus then pointed his finger an inch from Kanan's nose, eyeing him like Kanan just insulted his mother.

"What happened with Grint?" Kallus seethed through his teeth in anger.

Kanan, a little taken aback, only hesitated for a millisecond before he began his report to Kallus.

"Sir, I was scoping the area when shots began firing in my direction, I identified myself as an officer. That was when Grint began shooting until he was out of bullets, when that happened he decided to try to slam me into the wall.

"I think he might be on something sir. Grint didn't even flinch when the glass from a window cut into his arm, not to mention his eyes are red and dilated.

Kallus, who kept his stare on Kanan throughout the explanation, finally lowered his gaze and let out a sigh.

"I wish I could say I am surprised but… let's say Grint has a history of drug abuse." Kallus admitted with some apprehension.

Zeb was pissed, "How the hell does he have a badge?" he questioned with annoyance.

"The problem occurred on the duty," Kallus defended, "He was in rehab, and Areskoo was supposed to report any suspicious behaviors; Areskoo and I are going to have a talk about that." Kallus explained, having regained his cool. "Alright, let's have the whole story now."

Zeb took over the rest of the report; the call from the motel, why Kanan and him separated, and arresting the lower imperial gang members on the upper floor.

By the end of the two's explanation, Kanan and Zeb could tell Kallus wasn't convinced they were telling the whole story.

"So, tell me Jarrus, how did you get the upper hand on a man twice your side and on PCP?" Kallus questioned suspiciously, looking at Kanan like he was testing to see if he could read Kanan's mind.

"That might be my coming to the scene." Zeb spoke up.

Kanan and Kallus turned their view to Zeb before the bigger man explained, "I came down stairs and saw Grint about to lose it on Kanan when I made my presence known, he turned around. I think it was a little too fast because suddenly he just looked disoriented and passed out."

"Passed out?" Kallus repeated back to Zeb, almost as if he thought he heard wrong.

"We've seen it happen before," Zeb pointed out, "Guy is so high he doesn't realize how much energy they're using, and pass out from exhaustion."

Kallus nodded his head in acknowledgement at the plausible explanation.

Zeb then added another factor, "Plus the guy was losing blood, which probably didn't help him.

Kallus then turned his head back to Kanan, "Is that what happened?"

Kanan had to take a moment to realize Zeb just covered his ass before he responded "Yeah, it was weird, but I'm not complaining, probably saved Zeb and me from having to take Grint down the hard way."

Finally, Kallus let some of his hot air out as he recalled the havoc and damage from the hall, "Yeah it probably did," Kallus then looked pissed again, "This is going to be one hell of a report; Fulcrum is going to be all over this one."

Kallus looked oddly angered by this before he returned his attention back to the duo, "You two, head back to the office and write what you told me up."

Kallus was heading to his car when a thought occurred to Kanan, "What about the evidence found in the basement?"

Kallus face seemed crossed when Kanan brought it up, but answered calmly, "CSI will bag all evidence and bring it to storage, if any of the punks we arrested match any prints on them, we just might get some info on them."

Kallus then turned back to his car drove off.

Zeb nudged Kanan to follow suit back to their car. Once in, Zeb drove them towards the station.

The ride was uncomfortably quiet, Kanan was ready for Zeb to call him out on what he saw Kanan do. Kanan was questioning on just tucking and rolling out of the moving car when Zeb pulled into the libraries parking lot suddenly and parked the car.

Zeb took a deep breath before he turned to Kanan and spoke, "Look, despite what Kallus thinks, I'm not stupid. I know what I saw."

After a long moment Kanan asked darkly, "What do you want from me?"

"What?" Zeb asked in puzzlement.

"Look I know you saw! You want me to admit it, fine; I'm a rogue Jedi!" Kanan snapped, realizing he admitted who he really was for the first time in five years. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Look, why you didn't just expose me to Kallus, I don't know and I don't really care. I can't run again. So, whatever it will take to shut you up, just tell me."

Kanan noticed Zeb looked almost disappointed, then dug into his pocket and grabbed a tape before handing it to Kanan.

"What's this?" Kanan asked as he took the tape.

"The security tape from the motel."

Kanan looked at Zeb in shocked confusion, wondering where this was going.

"Before you ask, no I didn't copy it; that's the only one. I grabbed it as Kallus was going outside."

Kanan was baffled, "Why?"

Zeb took a deep breath.

"Three reasons; First, is because you are the first partner I've had that didn't have a problem with me or that fact I'm a Lasat. You had my back in the alley that night, now I have yours.

"Also, I can relate to you; being forced to hide who you really are." Zeb identified a little awkwardly for his liking.

Kanan almost laughed at the idea. "No offense Zeb, but I doubt you can in any-,"

"I'm gay." Zeb blurted out.

Kanan was stunned at the revelation, "What…? I-I don't quite understand."

"It's when a guy-," Zeb began to explain before he was the one who was interrupted.

"I know what it means, but what does that have to do with anything? Who cares?"

Zeb looked pained when he had to answer, "The LIPD does. They have a 'don't ask, don't tell policy'."

"That's so stupid." Kanan objected in disgust.

Zeb then let out a half laugh, "You're preaching to the choir here. But I do what I have to do to keep a steady paycheck."

"That doesn't make it fair." Kanan voiced in sympathy for his friend

"Neither is what you're going through." Zeb indicated.

Kanan was silent with shame. Both men had to hide a part of themselves for survival in an Imperial ran world. Zeb had helped him out because of it, and all Kanan did was freak out on him; he felt like an ass.

Zeb continued on, "I honestly didn't know rather or not to tell you. But Hera assured me that when I was ready to tell you, that you'd be cool. She was right."

Kanan smiled at his realization, "I'm guessing Hera is the third reason why you just saved my ass."

Zeb nodded his head in acknowledgement "Hera like's you, a lot. She is a good friend and you make her happy."

Zeb then stuck his hand out to Kanan, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?"

Kanan, having regained his cool, looked at the bigger guy and smiled. He could sense Zeb's sincerity in his words. So, he took Zeb's hand to shake; cementing their agreement to secrecy from the Empire.

With that said and done, Zeb started up the car again and began heading to the station.

Kanan began to apologize, "Look I-,"  
"Don't worry about it," Zeb spoke in again, "I know how hard it is to let your guard down after a while."

Kanan then admitted, "So I'll be honest; I've never known anyone personally who was gay." Kanan then chuckled "Kind of makes me feel better about you being friends with Hera."

Kanan then realized that could be taken the wrong way. Before he could clarify, Zeb spoke up.

"Well Hera's nice and everything, but she's not my type."

It was silent for a bit before Zeb bellowed out a laugh at his own joke. Kanan then soon followed suit.

Normally when friends reveal personal secrets about themselves, tension can happen. For Kanan and Zeb though, it solidified an understanding and good friendship.

* * *

Once back at the station, Kanan and Zeb wrote up their reports for the day. Just as the two were finishing up, Areskoo came into the station. As the pale man was reaching his desk, both Kanan and Zeb felt the icy cold stare from him. Once Areskoo sat down, Zeb and Kanan left to get ready to head out. Kanan, remembering the important detail of what happened at the motel, decided to wait until they were out of the station, in case the walls had eyes. Both men could feel Areskoo staring at them as they walked out.

As Kanan and Zeb headed to Zeb's truck (Hera had brought Kanan into work while taking Sabine to school) Kanan noticed something in the back of Zeb's truck; a small black duffle bag.

"You going to the gym?" Kanan joked a bit.

Zeb however, looked a bit confused before he noticed what Kanan was looking at.

"Ain't mine." Zeb stated as he grabbed it and unzipped it, Zeb looked inside and chuckled a bit before taking out a note.

Kanan waited for Zeb to tell him the joke as the got in the truck. Finally, Zeb handed Kanan the note and simply said, "the kid."

Kanan read messy hand written note that said,

 _For Tarkintown_

As Zeb started the truck, Kanan spoke up, "Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you…"

As Zeb drove to the airfield, Kanan told him about the kid, about how he was the one to tell Kanan about the imperial hideout, and how he let the kid get away.

"Karabast!" Zeb stated in amazed shock, "I can't believe he actually talked to you."

Kanan indicated lightly, "I think in the moment of having Grint ready to break him in two, he forgot to keep up his brooding silence."

Zeb was quiet for a bit before he asked, "Hey, so this might be a stupid question. But, I heard that people…like you, can sense other people like them."

Kanan nodded, "It's true, we force sensitives can sense other for sensitives.

Zeb then finally asked, "So the kid, is he…?"

Kanan knew he couldn't deny it, especially after what happened in the motel. Kanan nodded in confirmation, resulting in Zeb to hit his steering wheel in joy.

"Yes! I knew he had to be!" Zeb exclaimed in cocky joy for being right. "I knew that kid had to have some sort of magic powers to stay under the radar for so long."

Kanan looked at him in amusement, "Magic powers? What do you think Jedi are, witches and wizards?" Kanan couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous idea.

Zeb's smile dropped a bit, "Well, I've only met one Jedi and all I really have on them are stories of levitating stuff, having visions of the futures…" Zeb then got quiet, a little embarrassed by his limited knowledge about what Kanan was.  
Kanan just smiled, "I'm the 'one Jedi', aren't I?"

Zeb shrugged his shoulders and nodded sheepishly.

Kanan hadn't had to really explain the whole force gene thing to anyone since Hera. Kanan never he less, smiled that he got another chance again.

"The reason why it's called the force gene is because those with the gene can feel the force of the Earth and those who live on it." Kanan explained, and it appeared not well enough because Zeb looked confused.

Kanan continued, "It's like, we are attuned with the Earth; we can sense all living things from plants to people. The force gene allows people like me to know of any impending dangers around us. We are also empathetic and can sense people's emotions if we want to. Those with the force gene also have higher senses then those who do not; hearing, seeing, and reacting faster than the 'average human'. It's how I could take out Grint at the motel; I was able to sense where Grint's energy could be easily severed.

Zeb nodded that he understood.

"So… no magic?"

Kanan shook his head as he chuckled again, "Nope, just enhanced genes."

Zeb smiled, "Thank for explaining it."

The two men then saw they were almost at the airfield; spotting Hera and Sabine by the Ghost in the field.

"So, does Hera...?" Zeb began to ask.

"Hera knows; we've agreed to wait to tell Sabine. At least until Hera and I have a more stable footing in our relationship."

"Just making sure I don't spill the beans." Zeb replied as the two men exited the truck to meet up with the girls.

Hera and Sabine were going over some crates when the men approached.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Sabine remarked.

"Long story, longer day at work." Zeb simplified.

Zeb then noticed Chopper on top of the crates, "Don't tell me he's coming!"

"Aw, come one," Sabine argued, "Chopper loves rides in the truck."

"What about me! You know I'm allergic to him."

Chopper then hissed at Zeb, who in return growled at the feline.

The other three chuckled at the scenario

"We'll elaborate on the way," Kanan told Hera as he helped push the carts into the back of Hera's truck.

"You better," Hera demanded gently as she pecked Kanan on the check.

"Not one word," the couple said in unison as they knew what Sabine and Zeb were about to 'ooh' them. The whole time, smiling at each other.

* * *

Along the way to Tarkintown, Zeb and Kanan told the girls about what happened at the motel with Grint. Even about Kanan's run in with the kid.

"Kanan, that was so stupid!" Hera berated the man as she continued to smack his shoulder with one hand while her other hand was driving, "Taking on that beast of a man by yourself!"

"Ouch Hera," Kanan barked back as he gently stopped her attack on him, "I had it under control, and Zeb got there in time before he woke up."

Zeb vouched for his partner, "He did a pretty good job. Using the man's thick head to make him run into the wall was pretty ingenious." Zeb had used the story Kanan used to explain taking out Grint in front of Sabine.

Hera let out a content sigh before turning her full attention back to the road, "I suppose I should be proud of you for using mind over power." Hera acknowledged, "But I'm mostly jealous."

Kanan was a little stunned, "Jealous?"

"Yeah! That makes three run-ins with that specter kid! It's like you're a magnet to the kid." Hera exclaimed.

"I guess," Kanan agreed questionably.

Hera quickly noticed her boyfriend's disposition.

"What's wrong?" Hera questioned with concern.

Kanan thought of the right words before he finally told them, "I guess the kid has gotten to me. Hoping he wasn't hurt getting out."

"Why do you care?" Sabine mumbled her question to what she thought was an inside voice.

"Sabine?" Hera snapped disappointedly at her daughter's crude comment. Even Zeb, who was sitting next to her, was giving the youngest member in the truck, the stink eye.

Sabine, straightening up, realized what came out of her mouth replied, "What I meant was… You don't know him. Like, no one does really; but they don't normally give him a second thought. Just curious why you are?"

Kanan couldn't help but chuckle at what Sabine said. He could tell by her tone that it wasn't annoyance but concern for both this kid and Kanan that sparked the Mandalorians curiosity on the matter.

Kanan looked at Sabine in the rearview mirror. "I guess I'm concerned because once upon a time I was in his shoes."

Sabine's toughened expression turned into saddened shock as he continued.

"For a while the cleanest dumpster was where I slept and found my dinner. Guess I have a soft spot for anyone who has survive instead of live.

"I'm sorry." Sabine expressed her sympathy as she lowered her head in shame.

"Hey, it's okay," Kanan assured her as he turned to face her. "I was on my own for a bit, but I got past it, just like you did; and hopefully like that kid will. Somehow."

The two shared a smile for a bit before Zeb next to Sabine pointed out solemnly, "We're here."

Kanan turned to look out the window to see what 'here' was.

Kanan had expected Tarkintown to be a sight for sore eyes; but the size of the homeless community was what took him by surprise. What had to stretch out for twenty football fields was a pitiful array of make shift houses. Some with blue tarps draped over them for some protection, other he noticed were missing a wall or a roof. The houses were crammed into mishmash calash of mud brown and tarp blue. The sight that especially made Kanan's heart ache though was the huge amount of people that were affected by the Empire's cruel reign.

As Hera drove the truck to the heart of Tarkintown, Kanan glimpsed at the town's people. So many sad faces covered in muck and dirt. As the truck passed the citizens, Kanan saw the citizens look their way. In their eyes, he could feel their emotions as he reached out into the force to understand; they were broken. Kanan could feel their broken spirit's lingering in the current moment. Kanan could tell the only thing keeping them all from falling apart completely was the little string of hope that lingered in them all. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

Kanan shook his head in disgust of the Empire's cruelty towards these poor people.

"These can't all be farmers?" Kanan questioned to the other's.

Hera responded first, "Most are former farmers, farmhands, fishermen. Others are people who had businesses that wouldn't conform to imperil segregation regulations and rules, and those who don't fit the perfect 'candidate for employment'."

Sabine spoke up next, "These poor people had everything ripped away from them and not offered any help or form of aid."

Zeb finished the explanation, "Those who refused to leave their homes and businesses, were arrest for interfering with imperial business."

Kanan now could tell why Lothal had gone down the crapper. The Empire was literally running out all the good people in town; leaving it to the hands of the low life imperial gangs, and the decent citizens at their mercy. Anyone in the upper-class section of the city are pro-Empire and only gave a damn about the empire and themselves. It made Kanan sick.

Finally, the truck got to the center of the makeshift town and Hera parked.

While Kanan and Zeb got the crates off the back of the truck, Hera and Sabine got the bags.

Soon Zeb opened the crates full of fruit and vegetable and shouted "Free grub, come and get it!

Just as quickly as Zeb said it, the wary folks of the town gathered around the get something that wasn't expired or rotted.

While Kanan and Zeb helped give out food, Hera and Sabine passed blankets and warm clothes.

It was a nice feeling helping others for the soul purpose of just helping. Just a few second ago these people were so distraught and looked like they had 'gloom' painted onto their forehead. No, Kanan soon saw light shining in these people's eyes, the light of hope and gratitude. Kanan had forgotten what it was like to help like this; he had spent so long looking out for his own well-being that he forgot what else to do. Kind of made him wish he hadn't spent so long with his head up his ass.

"Where did this one come from?" Hera questioned as she grabbed the black duffle bag.

"The kid dropped it off while we were in the station."

Sabine smiled a bit, "We talk about the specter kid and you don't even mention his contribution to our cause. For shame men."

"Specter? I think you mean saint?" said an elderly man who was in line for fruit.

Soon a rumble of people talking about the kid arose, all the citizens had smiles on their faces as they spoke of him. It was different from the secret whispers at Jho's bar the other day.

Kanan looked at Hera for an answer, "Yes, he comes here a bit," she replied, "Brings what he can to brighten up the day. Got some slightly used shoes for a few people, fishing supplies that needed some repair. He helps as he can"

"Well, what did he bring this time?" Kanan wondered.

Sabine opened the bag and smiled as she grabbed a note inside, "spray paint and chocolate bars for the kids."

Sabine then took the bag and started handing them out to any kid she saw.

Kanan then got distracted by the kid again; by what everyone said, the kid had nothing. Yet he was willing to get chocolate for kids he didn't know.

Looking around, seeing the number of citizens in line going down, he decided to take a walk, just to clear his head.

He ended up making his way to a hill on the edge of the homeless town. He sat there as the sun set, thinking about the kid again.

Kanan couldn't place his finger on it but he finally found a word to fit how the kid made him feel; conflicted.

It was a harsh word but it did fit. At the motel, he sensed what the kid was, and saw what he could handle. It reminded Kanan so much of himself at that age; resourceful in a predicament, cocky to think he can get away with anything, and the dead ringer to their similarity was the distrust.

Kanan could tell by his actions that the kid had a heart for people, but that doesn't mean he liked being with them.

What really got to Kanan though was now there were two force sensitives in the area; and that could lead to trouble if he wasn't careful.

"Want some company?"

Kanan turned around to find Hera standing behind him as she smiled with compassion.

Kanan gestured for her to sit next to him and she did. The two starred at the setting sun over the distant town of Capitol City.

"It's the only time I see the beauty of what was." Hera remarked bitterly.

Kanan agreed, "Wish I could have seen Lothal in its glory."

They were silent for a bit before Hera spoke up, "So…Zeb told me you two had a talk today."

Kanan chuckled a bit. "We did. It's nice to trust people after such a long time on the run."

"Funny? Zeb said the same thing," Hera revealed, "It's hard to be 'foreign' but add in being gay… I just wish he could be himself. But I'm glad he has us he can trust with that part of his life."

Kanan smiled, "Maybe someday he can find someone special he can be himself with. Like I can be with you."  
Hera couldn't help but blush at Kanan's words.

"So, Zeb also mentioned your findings on the kid." Hera admitted her knowledge on the fact.

Kanan was silent as he looked at the setting sun.

"Do you really think he's like you?" Hera questioned.

Kanan nodded his head, "He is.".

"How can you tell?" Hera pondered.

Kanan explained, "At the motel, I sensed his presence almost instantly, normally I must reach out to sense someone, but with other's like me, it's like we're attuned.

Hera smiled, "That's great." Kanan then stood up and began pacing around. "Isn't it?" Hera wondered.

Kanan nervously rubbed the back of his head before responding, "In truth Hera, the kid is a danger to himself."

Hera looked at him with concern, "What do you mean?"

Kanan explained, "The Empire is trained to notice oddities in people they suspect have the gene. Kid may not even know he has the gene to begin with. Kid could do something in front of the wrong person and soon Inquisitors will be called in.

"At least I can control my abilities in front of other's, but for someone with no form of training will be easily detected by those Force gene hunters."

Hera smiled, "You're concerned for him."

Kanan let out a little huff, "It's hard to have the gene in these times. But to be as brassy with risk like him, added to the fact the imperials who know him want him in prison… it's a bad combination that could get the kid hurt.

"So why don't you offer to teach him to control his gift when you find him." Hera suggested.

Kanan chuckled, "You have way too much confidence in me." Kanan pointed out, "Besides I can't."

"Why not?" Hera questioned her boyfriend's doubts.

Kanan then sat back down next to her before he replied bitterly, "You know 'why'."

Hera then smiled before she responded, "I know that you never finished your formal Jedi training. But, I also know you've used what you learned to survive. Just like he is using his own natural abilities with the gene to survive. Maybe you can offer him what you know; if for no other reason than to help someone who has walked in your very footsteps.

Kanan gazed at her fondly, she had a knack for talking your doubts and turning them into the reason.

"Besides," Hera continued, "you told me once the force works in mysterious ways. Maybe it brought you here now not just to find me; but for something bigger."

Kanan thought about this. Maybe Hera had a point.

The sun had just set when Hera spoke up again, "Come on, let's make sure the kids aren't keeping the real kids up past their bed time."

"You mean make sure Zeb and Sabine get home before their bedtime."

The two shared a laugh before they headed back to the truck.

Just then, Kanan took another glance at the far-off city. Kanan was sure he could feel the heat of the kid staring at him.

"Kid's stronger then he knows." Kanan commented as he continued to follow Hera.

Kanan could sense it; trouble was coming to Lothal. But even Kanan couldn't tell just how much danger would come to not only him and the kid, but to anyone who stood up against the Empire.

But Kanan did know this. Today he had to be more open then he had been in such a long time. He was opened with Zeb about who he was, and with Hera about his fears and concerns for the country. But Kanan knew the odds were, he was going to have be open up again with this kid; to help him be safe from the Empire, and to possibly help him understand what he truly was.

* * *

 **I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know gay Zeb isn't officially canon, but I have found a lot of fans do ship him and Kallus, so I figured why not make him gay to relate to Kanan being in the closet of sorts too. I would also like to thank Hadesgirl for encouraging me to do this also. If you do have an issue with it, please feel free to not read the rest of this story cause I'm proud of how this chapter and Zeb came out.**

 **SO, the next few chapters Will get way more intense for all. Let's see how this earth crew can handle it**

 **Peace be with you,**

 **Charm1355**


	10. Storm A Brewing

**A/N: Shout out to Mistress Malicia for encouraging me through this writer's block (You're the Best)!. I know it's been a while, and in honesty it is less action more insight. I hope everyone enjoys**

* * *

 _It was dark, it was night, and he was running. The buildings were passing by him in a haze as his speed increased down the littered alley._

" _Give up punk!" yelled a gravelly accented voice behind him. He could hear a group of footsteps behind him, and they were getting closer. That was when he saw the fire escape and grabbed the ladder and climbed. He could hear voices yelling below him getting further away from him. In that moment of relief though, he didn't see where he grabbed the edge of the building. He quickly retracted his hand, only to see a massive cut on his hand bleeding all over._

 _That was when everything turned a bright white, erasing everything in his sight._

Kanan shot up in bed in a panic, heavily gasping for air as cold sweat poured down his face.

Brushing his down hair back out of his face, he recalled he was in his room. He looked out the window to see the city line shining in the night. Kanan had to control his breathing to steady his rapid heartbeat.

Kanan made his way to his bathroom sink to splash his sweaty face with cool water. As he gazed at his own reflection, he couldn't piece together why he was so frazzled. The voices in the dream he had never heard before, and the hand in the dream, wasn't his…

Kanan then understood that he wasn't seeing the dream through his eyes. They were…, "Dammit," he cursed as he slammed his fist against the side of the sink; at not himself, but at the kid.

Kanan made his way to the window where he saw the city lights of Lothal. Leaning his head against the cool window helped ease his pounding head ache from the stress of the nightmare he had.

"Better be okay kid," Kanan quietly prayed. After all, he didn't risk his life just for the kid to wind up dead.

* * *

Twelve alley turns, one roof climb, several roof hops and Ezra was got away from Vizago and his gang. Ezra fell to his knees in exhaustion as he began gasping for air as his lungs burned for oxygen. He looked down at his hand that stung; the cut was across his right palm and was bleeding quite a bit. Ezra tested his hand to make sure it was nothing too serious and once he moved his fingers and wrist, was able to confirm that the cute was only shallow and suffered no nerve damage.

Ezra looked around to check if anyone had followed him. Once he saw he was completely alone (like always) he got his backpack off and dug in to get a bottle of water and a roll of bandages. Once he washed out the cut, he wrapped his hand up to stop the bleeding.

As Ezra sat on the roof, he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

After dropping off the bag for Orellios to bring to Tarkintown, Ezra had tried collected some more bottles and met with trouble in the form of Vizago and his gang.

Despite the gang being non-imperial, they were scary to have as enemies. When Vizago spotted Ezra, he tried to have his guys corner him; only for Ezra to sense what they were up too and ran for it.

He remembered hearing Vizago shouting 'The Empire will pay a fortune for the brat, dead or alive.'

"What did he mean by that?" Ezra questioned himself in utter bewilderment. He knew the empire had a few hundred credits over his head. Was Vizago and his gang desperate for money? Were they willing to risk one of their transporters across town to get a few hundred credits?

His thoughts on the matter were cut short when the cold wind send a shiver down his spin.

As he tried to warm himself up in his sweatshirt, he looked down the city line. Amongst the bright yellow lights, he saw red and blue ones going on different blocks. Ezra was no fool, he knew the Empire was probably trying to find him after what happened at the motel.

Knowing it would be dangerous to make it back to his tower, he decided to make the roof his crash place for tonight. Leaning against the roof wall edge, he was able to block some of the wind off him and used his backpack as a make shift pillow.

With an empty stomach and injured hand, he began to doze off for a bit. As many questions swarmed his foggy mind the constant one was still about the cop, and why he had saved him.

* * *

Kanan had struggled to fall asleep again. So naturally just as he was about to get a little more shut eye, his phone went off; not the clock alarm, but someone was calling. That person calling was Zeb.

Kanan answered his phone in a grunt, "Zeb, I don't need to be up for an hour so this better be good."

"Get to the station," Zeb told him, "Kallus called, the station got vandalized.

Kanan was now awake, yet again.

"What? How, Who?" Kanan questions blurted out in confusion.

"Just get here!" the older cop shouted, and with that Zeb hung up.

"huh, great," Kanan complained out loud as he got up. After a quick shower, he got dressed and drove the phantom down to the station. Once he got there he saw why Zeb sounded so frustrated on the phone.

The station was painted in an array of colorful insignia's and interesting choice of words. Some windows were even broken from some rocks being thrown at them. It looked almost as bad as the condemned buildings of Lothal.

As Kanan enter he saw numerous imperials on the phone, some helping to clean up the mess in the station of turned over desk and tossed piles of papers on the floors. He also heard the loud commotion of numerous officers on the phones, mumbled words like 'the city is safe' or 'rest assured we will find out who did this'.

Kanan was trying to figure out for himself what had happened when reached his and Zeb's desks, Zeb on the phone like the other's.

"Yes, I understand ma'am. Rest assured we are taking care of things. Have a nice day."

Zeb then hung up the phone throwing his head back in exhaustion when he got a glimpse of his partner's baggy eyes and dazed look.

Zeb took the time to pick on Kanan, "What did you do after we dropped you off, party?" Zeb chuckled at the comment

Kanan was rubbing the tiredness form his face as he responded, "Nah, just had a hard time sleeping. What's up with the insanity today? When did is happen."

Zeb, remembering why he called Kanan, plopped Lothal's newspaper on his desk.

What Kanan saw shocked him. The headline read _**LIPD LOSING CONTROL? TO THE GANGS AND HOMELESS?'**_ Kanan saw a picture of Zeb, Kallus, and himself, putting Grint into the back of the police car yesterday.

"Kallus is pretty sure one or more of the gang's decided to take out their revenge of the station. Pay back for arresting some of their buddies and one of their inside drug dealers."

Kanan looked up in shock, "Grint was selling too?"

Zeb nodded as he continued to explain, "At the motel they found a list of people his was selling items too; mostly drugs or illegal weapons. Grint won't say anything, but I'm pretty sure he had some unhappy customer's that their business partner got arrested.

Kanan continued to look at the paper when he noticed on the side showed a blacked figure with a question mark on the figure's face, reading, _"Wanted for possible imperial intervention and robbery of officer. Suspect is believed to be 12 with dark hair. By most called 'The Specter' is also believed to be armed and dangerous. Reward: $15,000 by LIPD._

Kanan was in shocked when he realized who they were looking for; what the hell made the newspaper think the kid was dangerous.

"Who gave the newspaper such a piece of-," Kanan began to ask Zeb before…

"JARRUS!" Kallus shouted, "My office, now!"

Kanan groaned to himself as he made his way to Kallus's office, he was too tired to deal with Kallus.

Zeb gave him a sympathetic look that screamed, 'be careful'.

Kanan took a deep breath as he entered Kallus office. His plan was the same plan he went with whenever he was in a sticky situation; play dumb.

Once in Kallus office, Kanan saw what was once a well-organized office turn into an array of paper all over the office; though he could tell it wasn't vandals who wrecked it

"Close the door." Kallus ordered coldly.

Kanan did so slowly. Waiting for Kallus to freak out. For what Kanan didn't know yet.

"Jarrus, tell me. Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Kallus sneered through gritted teeth

Kanan was at an actually lost. "No…?"

Kallus then turned around and like Kanan, showed signs of sleep deprivation with red shot eyes above heavy bags.

"Yesterday when I was questioning Grint on why he would risk everything for an old habit, Grint told me something rather interesting about your two's encounter yesterday."

Kanan was silently cursing at himself when Kallus spoke again.

"He told me of the third party in the shootout. The little street rat Grint mentioned."

Kanan heart steadied again, Grint didn't recall what Kanan did. But he did see the kid.

"What, the punk kid?" Kanan asked dumbly, "Didn't think he mattered."

"Bull Shit!" Kallus called out, "You know that the Empire has been trying to take that waste of sidewalk space into custody, and you don't even mention that he was right under your nose!" Kallus looked like he was about to turn redder then a tomato.

"I was being shot at by a fellow officer whom was higher than Polaris," Kanan defended confidently, "I was more focused on not getting shot! I'm sorry that the insanity of that day caused me to forget about some punk in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That 'punk' is accused of stealing something from Grint?"

"What?" Kanan questioned suspiciously

"Not sure. Grint wouldn't tell me, just that it was taken" Kallus explained in annoyance.  
Kanan was a little skeptical, "No offense Kallus, but is it wise to take the word of a junkie who just went on a while shooting rampage? Especially from someone associated with this gang that is scaring the whole city, the same gang that trashed the station."

Kallus seemed to regain his composure, "Grint refuses to admit he is part of the gang, and for all we know it was one of several gangs. This city is littered with them"

Kanan found the matter comical, "Imperial logo's where he began his rampage, he has to be part of their ranks. Yeah, the other gangs could have done it but they have no direct motive to target the station but this 'imperial gang'.

Kallus slammed his hand against the desk, jumping Kanan a bit.

"The evidence is circumstantial. The other punks aren't talking either. So, without any cooperation the evidence isn't enough to prove any involvement.

"If it's circumstantial then Grint's stuff shouldn't have been downstairs, right?" Kanan questioned coldly.  
Kanan gave Kanan an evil glare before he continued.

"Look, right now Grint is guilty of use and possession of an illegal substance and attempted murder on a fellow officer. But Governor Tarkin called me personally about a silver lighting in all this; at least now we have enough to make that kid an official imperial fugitive."

"That's-," Kanan was going to say how ridiculous that was but was interrupted by Kallus raising his voice.  
"A reward of 15,000 credits have been placed on him, The Empire has declared him dangerous to the city. The LIPD's number one priority will be to find this kid and put him in prison where he belongs."

Kanan was livid, "Why? He hasn't hurt anyone!" Kanan spat out.

Kallus gave him a serious look, "Excuse me, are you defending the miscreant?"

Kanan took a deep breath, "From what I've heard about this kid, he steals the minimal. Not one person has said the kid was dangerous to anyone. Just feels like an unnecessary use of our time to be chasing a child.

Kallus took a dep breath before he continued, "Jarrus, can I level with you?"

"I guess?" Kanan replied,

"Lothal is falling apart."

Kanan was silent for anything 'earth shattering' before Kallus continued.

"I know Lothal has been a mess for a long time; drought, famine, pollution, all have been going on for over a decade, long before the Empire.

"But in recent years the country has had an increase in drug trafficking, gang violence, not to mention the unemployment rate is through the roof along with the homeless community.

Kanan could sense his frustration, "Their kind are growing in number's. Get enough of them and they start talking, plotting.

Kallus sighed, Kanan knew he hit the nail on what was eating Kallus.

"There are just too many of them, to many for Lothal police to apprehend, control. The international Police force has already agreed to send reinforcements within the next few months. So, we must maintain the image. That despite the limited number's we run this city; and having some punk street rat mocking the LIPD by committing these petty crimes makes us look bad, laughed at. He needs to be arrested and punished." Kallus said this all firmly and darkly

"More like made an example of." Kanan speculated before he continued.

Kallus then sat down and pondered. "Perhaps, but I do have a duty to make sure to keep the people in line. Therefore, I must bring him to justice, and I have the necessary means to deal with the boy."

Kanan didn't like what was in store for the kid, but he had to play it cool, "Can I go now? This place needs to get cleaned up."

"Just one more thing Jarrus," Kallus spoke coolly before he continued, "The boy is quite small, was caught in quite a sudden attack in the motel. How do you suppose he evaded Grints peerage of firing and attacks?"

Kanan just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He probably is just fast."

Kallus just hum in acknowledgment before he nodded his head, "Or perhaps some rumors of him are true?" Kallus questioned mostly to himself before he waves his hand dismissively, "Alright then. Close the door on your way out."

With that Kanan left the room in relief. Not aware of what was going through Kallus's mind.

Once Kanan left the room, He dialed his phone and made a call.

Kallus only spoke into the phone darkly, "Sir. You asked me to call if there is something to be taken care of. I have found a matter that seems to need your elite's attention.

* * *

Once the interior of the station was cleaned up, Zeb and Kanan went to do their rounds, drinking much needed coffee in their car.

Kanan had just explained to Zeb what Kallus told him.

Zeb sighed in despair, "I hate to say it, but I do see his point."

Kanan eyed him in a mix of shock and slight betrayal.

"Hear me out," Zeb requested, "the sad truth is the with growing number of the unemployed, dark times can turn the nicest of guys into criminals when they are desperate enough. Those who can maintain their cool though begin talking, giving each other hope. Hope that maybe they can knock the 'great empire' down a peg or two."

"So, all this despair that the Empire has created here has ultimately fueled what they fear now; a possible uprising, a threat to one of their countries.

"Not just any country," Zeb pointed out.

Zeb saw Kanan's puzzlement at his comment. "Don't you know? As of last year, this whole country has become completely run by imperial politicians. First country to do so too.

Kanan shook his head at the stupidity.

"That's why Kallus has been under such stress, Governor Tarkin assigned him to maintain the city to insure it was a well-oiled imperial country."

"They need to get the city under control. All eyes on Lothal to see if it breaks, and if it does…"

"More talk, more hope that the Empire isn't all that and a bag of chips, and more sparks of rebellion to come to those who realize the Imperial system falls apart."

Kanan was silent for a bit thinking intently of the trouble the kid now faced, which Zeb could figure out as well.

"Kid is smart, he'll lay low for a bit before doing anything too reckless."

"But you admit he will try again," Kanan pointed out before he a thought of a question, "Has Kallus been so dedicated to taking in this kid?"

Zeb had to think for a moment before came up with an answer, "I suppose so. Like I told you before, when I first joined, Kallus made it clear he would love to see that kid behind bars. The kid and the LIPD have had this little dance going on for a few years now; he steals something or vandalize something related to the Empire, trooper cops try to catch him, he escapes, Kallus send more to find him, kid goes missing until next time. But from what you told me, Kallus is tired of this dance and is ready to end it permanently. Just hope the kid won't get found."

"Sounds like a hopeful wish," Kanan pointed out, "But with more imperials coming this way, it's only a matter of time before the kid gets into serious trouble," Kanan then began to think cunningly, "Unless someone steps in."

Zeb then began to start the car to begin their patrols when he asked Kanan with a grin, "So you think we should do something about it?"

Kanan smiled as he looked out onto the city, looking at where the kid could be, "Kallus wants the kid to be found…but didn't specify by who.

"We find the kid first, we can figure out who he is, maybe even help him." Kanan suggested with some confident optimism.

Zeb nodded his head and replied, "The best way to find him is to ask around, and I think I know where to start." With that the two drove off to investigate Lothal's biggest mystery; who was this kid? Hopefully, before someone else unpleasant found him first.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Kanan and Zeb find out, will they find out allies' secrets, and who are the "elites" that Kallus called in? comment theories and stay tuned.**


	11. HelpingHunting Prey

**A/N: So, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks to Mistress Malicia however, she helped me come up with a good solution. Don't worry, there will be more to come.**

* * *

The next morning was not kind to the streets of Capitol city. The autumn air was crisp, and the sun provided no warmth to the city's people. It was no wonder that when Ezra awoke from slumber, his body registered bitter coldness; from the roof he laid on, to the cool breeze that pass over his shaky body. Years of falling asleep in the most uncomfortable places had been a skill Ezra had mastered. Waking up on the other hand, was an art form no one seemed to control. Despite trying to keep his eyes shut for a while longer, light from the rising sun beamed onto him, the back of his eye lids turned red. Ezra uncurled himself, feeling stiffness from where he had slept.

"Ah" Ezra moaned to himself as his head began pounding into his skull from hunger. Ezra knew of this headache very well, so well that he knew it would not go away anytime soon. Ezra grabbed the water bottle to ease the pain, only to find it empty from last night.

"Right," Ezra complained as he shoved the empty bottle into his back (It was still worth a few cents).

While he sat there, Ezra held his head with one hand in a futile attempt to ease his migraine. Ezra looked down at his other hand and was relieved to find it had stopped bleeding; though Ezra had to be careful to not reopen it. However; as Ezra thought about it, the cut was the least of his problems.

In that moment, h was in the middle of the Capitol, with both police and gangs after him, he had no food or water, and no safe plan to get back to his tower. Ezra had gotten out of tough spots before, but with everyone having their eye out for him, it seemed impossible.

But he had to try, he didn't spend seven years on the streets just to give up.

After taking a reassuring deep breath, Ezra looked over the edge of the roof to see what was going on in the city below. With the sun just rising, he knew most people would be heading off to work, they would be in too much of a hurry to look for him. Ezra already saw cars zooming by and heard he loud honking their horns if traffic was slow. Ezra knew that he was in the middle of the more 'criminally active' part of the city. Plus, with Vizago and his gang practically owning this part of the city, then it would mean another chase he had no energy for. Ezra smiled as he saw the library in the far distance. If Ezra could make it there, then he would have safer route options out of the city. Ezra knew he couldn't just walk through the streets, he had to stick to the roofs and allies that connected them. It would take a while, but it had to be done.

Ezra descended from the building down to the alley where he could cross to get to the next one. Ezra then noticed a dumpster, just as stomach began to growl.

Fortunately, there was no lock on it. Despite the foul smell of the dumpster, Ezra made his way through the trash until he found a pizza box. Hope rose but soon fell as he opened it to find only one full pizza and crust.

Ezra sighed, "Better than nothing," he told himself as he grabbed the pizza and put the crust in his bag for later. As Ezra climbed he scarfed the stale cold pizza quickly. It may not fill his stomach, but it kept his energy level up and weakness from hunger at bay. Ezra just hoped it would last him till he made it to the library.

As the trek continued the headache remained, but Ezra did not feel so weak, so that was a plus. As Ezra ascended and descended the buildings, Ezra would go through the allies for any food. Ezra would scrounge up some meager food every now and then, but overall nothing really filled his small stomach. As his headache from exhaustion and hunger remained, Ezra's mind still swirled around what had happened yesterday. First, he ends up in a shootout with 'Pigman Grint', then that damn cop saved him from a fellow officer (an officer he still couldn't quite figure out), and to make the day even odder was Vizago and his gang chasing him like wild dogs after a fox.

Ezra would never consider Vizago and himself friends, or even acquaintances, but they had worked together. Vizago's gang were known for transporting contraband, whatever the empire banned meant money for Vizago. That was where Ezra came in useful for them, because Vizago and most of his men were on the Empire's radar, they had a hard time getting some of the more…'delicate' items into the city. Since Ezra was good about keeping invisible when necessary, Vizago would pay him to smuggle some things into the city. Ezra never felt right about it, but in the end money was money, not matter how you get it. _'Maybe Vizago has a similar code,'_ Ezra questioned to himself. Vizago did mention the Empire would pay them for him. But was a hundred dollars-worth losing a smuggler?

As Ezra descended another building though, he soon got his unpleasant answer.

" _Last night, the Specter struck again,"_ Ezra heard the raddled voice of a radio. Hearing his nickname spiked his curiosity. Careful not to make a noise in case anyone was in the room, Ezra listened intently underneath the window.

" _Last night the elusive Specter assaulted off duty officer Grint at a local motel. When Grint confronted him, the boy assaulted the man and damaged some of his personal property."_

'How can I attack him, he has three-hundred pounds on me?" Ezra thought as he found the whole idea ridiculous.

Ezra listened to the news broadcast, _"Agent Kallus, has made it clear they will not tolerate the assault of an officer, so they raised the Specter's bounty to $15,000, and Agent Kallus has made it clear that the boy is wanted dead or alive. Looks like the hunt is on for this poor sap."_

Ezra became bug eyed as his heart skipped a beat.$15,000, they put that much over his head.

' _Crap'_ Ezra thought to himself. Ezra made his way down the rest of the fire escape where he landed on the ground. So many thoughts and emotions ran through his head, it was too much for him to handle. In his frustration, he took a fully loaded trash can and threw it across the ally. Ezra didn't care how loud it was, he hid behind the bin and had an unavoidable, but much needed break down. Ezra trembled as he realized just how screw he was

This was why Vizago was after him, and probably every gang and criminal in capitol city. Ezra know realized that he was being hunted for a big prize. The headache increased form the stress, but after a moment of feeling sorry for himself, Ezra regained his composure. After all, crying about it would do no one any good. What mattered was he was in this situation now and he had to have a clear head to figure a way out of it.

Ezra knew he had to change his plan about the library. What Ezra needed to do was bide his time; he would have to hide in the city and gather as much supplies as he could before he headed back to his tower. It would take a few days and he would have to be on his toes, but what choice did he have; Capitol City was now his prison

* * *

As the two men drove, Zeb mentioned how they should look in on the obvious places, to get them out of the way. Zeb was driving them to the city's grocery store. A Superstore that had overpriced items and was ran by imperial supporting owners. A place where those desperate enough would dare to steal from. Argo, a place where the kid has targeted many times before.

"How do you know he's been here?" Kanan asked as the two got out of the car.

Zeb explained, "After the kid saved my life, I started keeping tabs on where the kid loots and scavenges. Kallus already knows about this place. Plan is we start with places the Empire knows about, the places they know the kid aims for most often. That way if he hits those place, we might be able to get to him first."

"What happens if he goes somewhere else?" Kanan pondered.

"We'll check out those places eventually, but I have friend's in those areas, so they'll call me if they see him."

"That could take a while." Kanan pointed out.

"True," Zeb admitted, "But seeing as you are…gifted. I figured if you got an insight where the kid has been, maybe it can help you figure out who he is."

Kanan couldn't help but to smile at Zeb's reasoning, "Alright. I guess it's the best plan we have."

Soon the two headed towards the giant store, Kanan was surprised when Zeb didn't head inside, but the side of the building.

"Aren't we going to question the manager?" Kanan asked.

"Guy is only here once a week and is buddies with Kallus. If you want to know what's going on, we talk to Wedge."

As they turned the corner, Kanan saw that Wedge was a young man with pale skin and black hair. He was leaning against the wall smoking.

Wedge noticed the two and let out a puff in a sigh, "Figured you'd be back Zeb." Wedge though noticed Kanan and gave him a nasty look.

"Kanan's cool Wedge, he's with me." Zeb verified.

Wedge though seemed skeptical, "If you say so."

"I do; Kanan is on our side." Zeb pointed out, this seemed to drop Wedge's defensive.

"Huh, where you from?" Wedge asked.

"I travel a lot," Kanan admitted. Kanan offered Wedge his hand, which the young man seemed to ignore.

"So, what brings the empire's only good officer here?" asked Wedge as he offered Zeb a cigarette, only for the man to shake his head no.

"I quit that stuff; anyways were here to see if there have been any sightings of the kid lately?" Zeb asked.

"Ah, the delinquent. Kid was here a few weeks, got his usual pick up. But he dropped of some money to pay for what he got."

"So, he does buy stuff." Kanan asked

Wedge was hesitant to answer, his face showed the complication to his answer, "when he can he does. If he can't he'll take the minimum."

"Minimum?" Kanan questioned.

"like a can of beans or loaf of bread, water. Thing's that no one would care if they're gone."

"How long has the kid been making stops here?" Kanan asked.

Wedge thought about it for a minute before he explained it, "Kid's been stealing from here since before I started working here. Got to give him credit; he's the only one who ever gets away."

Zeb was just as curious about that as Kanan was, and Zeb could tell.

"My boss here loves to find any thieves and have Kallus bring them in. Guy finds the homeless as a 'drain on resource's'. Once a week he goes through the security cameras and eyes it for any possible theft's through the week. Kid has a knack for stealing when the nitwit shows up, right underneath him."

Zeb chuckled with Wedge at the mention.

"So, despite close calls, the kid still steals from here." Kanan assessed.

"The Specter does at least try to pay for it when he comes. If he can't pay or he needs more than the usual, then he goes to the reject room."

"Reject room?" Kanan asked.

Wedge motioned for Kanan to follow him. In the back of the store there was a storage unit, filled with some groceries.

Wedge explained to them, "The kid and I came up with it a year ago when I gave him a broken container of turkey sandwich meat. It's basically the produce we can't sell in the store; broken or bent containers, expiration date not so obvious. Like I said, the reject items. Boss has no idea it's here; too focused on the store being robbed and he doesn't find this here. But if any co-worker or I see someone who looks desperate enough, we bring them back here."

Zeb pointed out, "This is where I come to pick up resource's for Tarkintown. Sometimes they can't come here, so we bring it to them."

"The kid helped come up with it?" Kanan questioned, "So you've talked to him?"

Wedge shook his head, "Not as much as I would like to. When he's here though, I always give him some apples or torn up cracker boxes. Mentioned once that we should have a place for items we can't sell. But if you're wondering anything else, then I sadly can't help you."

Kanan could tell that Wedge was telling the truth so he nodded, "Well, thank for the time Wedge." Kanan reached his hand out again, for wedge to shake. Wedge looked at it for a moment before smiling and took it.

"Anytime," Wedge mentioned, "I'll let you guys know if he comes by."

"We appreciate that," Zeb mentioned.

As the two officers bid farewell to Wedge, Kanan realized it was more for Kanan's benefit than Zeb's.

"It didn't offer much, but I thought it was a good place to start, so you have a fresh view of how the kid works."

Zeb then noticed Kanan was smiling, "You figured something out?"

"Something," Kanan admitted, "We know he hasn't had the best life, but he wants to help people."

SO?" Zeb pondered.

"It means he has strong character. After all, the strongest strive in the face of adversity…he would have made a great Jedi." Kanan chuckled at the last remark.

Zeb was silent; he knew for Kanan to say that had to be a huge complement for the kid.

As Zeb started the car, Kanan felt a strange tingle go up his spine, like something was coming Kanan looked around for any proof to his sense; but ultimately decided that even if he looked into it, now was not the time.

* * *

 _The event at the motel a few days ago, has shown the city and all of Lothal that this 'Specter' is a dangerous criminal, with no regard for his or the safety of other's. The police hope that the bounty's increase will attract more people to the seriousness of the danger he posse's. Agent Kallus and Commissioner Fulcrum have denied any questions on the matter at the time._

 _Now onto sports…"_

Sabine couldn't stop replaying the broadcast on her phone; like if she kept watching it, somehow it would tell her where he was

" _What have you gotten yourself into now Ezra?"_ Sabine thought to herself with worry.

It had been almost a week since the motel, and over a week since she saw Ezra. Sabine, hoping he had made it back to his tower, found it empty when she went there; and the day after that. Sabine knew Ezra was not only in the city, but good chance he was stuck there. With imperials looking for him, she knew Ezra's only hope was to lay low. But how long could Ezra keep that up? Ezra was good, but he was not super human; he needed to eat and find a place to sleep. The whole idea made her heart sink for her friend.

"Sabine?" Hera asked, a little loud so her daughter could hear her.

"Huh," Sabine asked as she re-entered the real world where her mom was driving her to school.

"I was asking if you needed a ride back home or if you were walking with your friend again?"

"Um, I'll probably walk," Sabine quickly said. In truth, she was going to see if Ezra was hiding in his usual city spots  
"Alright, but call me if you need a ride. I might be flying but I'm sure Kanan or Zeb could give you a ride."

Sabine almost laughed, "I'm sure Sargent muttonchops will have them 'search high and low for that miscreant'" Sabine told her mouth as she imitated Kallus voice.

Despite her best efforts, Hera laughed.

Hera then saw her child looking back at the phone. Hera could tell from just a glance that she was watching the news report on the missing child, "It's scary huh,"  
Sabine looked up at her mother in confusement.

Hera explained, "That the Empire is hunting down the kid. Calling him 'dangerous', how idiotic."

Sabine smiled at her mother, she always had a sweet spot for 'the specter'.

"You don't think the Empire will find him, right?"

Hera thought about it before she admitted to her daughter, "I know the kid has escaped imperials before, so he has to be resourceful; but with the Empire heightening the bounty, I can't help but wonder if his luck is up."

Sabine sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"But maybe if he's lucky, Kanan and Zeb will find him first."

Sabine surprised, "Why would that be lucky? Like I love Zeb and Kanan is okay, but they do technically work for the Empire. Isn't that bad for the kid."

Hera chuckled as she pointed out, "Sometimes sweetheart, it helps to have people on the inside. That's what Kanan and Zeb are. Zeb texted me and he and Kanan are going to see if they can find him first, so they can help him."

Sabine was still confused, "How can they help him?"

Hera replied, "I don't really know, but they will."

Sabine thought about this as the two girls approached the school.

Hera parked, "Have a good day Hun,"

Sabine smiled, "Thank mom,"

As Sabine got out of the car, her mother driving off, the Mandalorian couldn't but wonder if Ezra really was running out of luck, and if he would ever accept the help he truly needed.

* * *

Over the course of the week, Zeb brought Kanan to some other stores and shops that the kid had been seen in. Most of the manager's hated the kid, few sympathized with him. All the stores though said the same thing; takes what he needs, pays if he can.

Kallus hadn't bothered to check on where they were going every patrol. The Agent was so obsessed with any news on the kid's location, that he limited what he needed to know.

Zeb was now taking Kanan to spots Kallus was not too familiar with.

Kanan went over his notes as Zeb drove, "What are you looking at?" Zeb questioned.

"I just kind of noticed something about the kid's targets."

"Yeah?" Zeb pondered.

Kanan told him. "Wedge mentioned that the kid pays when he can, right?

"Yeah, Kid has morals." Zeb acknowledged.

"Well I seemed to notice, in the places that had no one that like him, were stolen from the most frequently; while at the places where someone sympathizes with, him he tries to pay there."

Zeb thought of it for a moment before he concluded, "So if he has to steal, then he goes for more imperial ran stores."

Kanan nodded in affirmation, "So his pickpocketing and stealing has some thought to it. It's less opportunity and more about karma."

Zeb had to admit, "I could see that being a possibility. But being on the streets, one can't over think things."

"Not unless the Empire really wronged him." Kanan suggested darkly at the idea.

Soon the men pulled up to a redemption center.

Zeb told Kanan, "Found out the kid comes here sometimes. Owner claims he owes the kid."

Soon the two men entered the store the center. Piles of bottles were around them, as was the scent of stale alcohol.

They soon found a tall man with a strangely beard helping a customer. His skin was dark like Hera's, but not as smooth. The man seemed bigger than Zeb. Despite his tough exterior, he seemed content with his job, almost happy.

"Saw Gerrera?" Zeb asked when the customer asked.

"Saw here." The man announced as he turned to the men.

Zeb showed his badge, "I'm Officer Orellios, and this is Officer Jarrus. We-,"

The men face turned sour as he slammed his big fist onto the counter.

"I got nothing to say to you. You can tell Kallus to shove it!" The man barked.

"Woah, were not here under Kallus orders," Zeb spoke up

The man though did not seem at ease by his statement, "You're still cops."

"True," Kanan admitted, "But were not here to give you any trouble. All we want to know about is your debt to the kid."

Saw seemed puzzled he eyed them like he was staring at their souls, "Nothing else?"

Kanan nodded his head, "Nothing else."

Saw seemed to of calmed a bit before he told him, "Kid brings me business. Whole homeless community comes here with bottles to recycle. They say he recommended them here."

Zeb stepped in, "Kid seems to like you then."

Saw shrugged his shoulders, "Kid comes, brings me some bottles, I give him money back. I know he steals every now and again, but I admire him for trying to get money the honest way. Kid even suggested the recycle vendor outside."

Kanan was little confused, "The Specter told you to get one."

Saw chuckled as he shook his head, "Nah, but a couple months back, I noticed I hadn't seen him around. Finally, after a couple weeks kid comes in. I ask what's been up, and he told me he had things to do during the day and that he wished this place opened at night.

"Now I'm the only employee here, so I can't have this place open all day and night, but he inspired me to get the recycle vendor outside. Since then, profits have doubled."

Zeb and Kanan understood, "So kid not only brought you some business, but helped you figure a way to get some extra money."

Saw nodded as he continued counting bottles, "Kid always trying to help. It's a shame he won't let anyone help him."

Zeb and Kanan were a little confused, "What do you mean 'won't let anyone help".

Saw frowned as he told him, "I offered the boy to work here counting bottles, even the back room to crash in. Kid said thank but he can take care of himself, that he has too much trouble."

Kanan and Zeb looked at each other in puzzlement.

Saw then saw some customer's coming in, "Is there anything else you gent's need?"

Kanan shook his head before taking out his card, "If you feel you need to tell us anything else, just let us know."

Saw nodded as he put his card in his pocket. As the men left, Zeb checked his phone.

After reading the message on his phone, Zeb told Kanan, "That was Wedge. Kid came by the store in the middle of the night. Grabbed a lot more than usual."

Kanan saw Zeb was a little disgruntled, "What?"

Zeb then read the text from the phone, "Wedge wrote 'Kid looks freaked, and not so good'. A few workers from the other stores said similar thing's we talked to called and said the same."

Kanan couldn't help but cringe; he remembered being in that situation before.

Kanan huffed as he realized, "Kid is going around at night, when less people can spot him. Probably trying to collect enough supplies to hide out."

"Or he is scavenging until he can find his break." Zeb pointed out.

Kanan asked, "Break?"

Zeb nodded as he explained, "Kallus has set up check points throughout the city. Other troopers and officers are going over the boarder so the kid can't get out of the city."

"Or in," Kanan thought as he went on with his point, "If this kid does find a way out, who knows how long till will be until he can get back in"

Zeb then understood, "Kallus is definitely making thing's harder for the kid."

"That's probably his plan; or at least a part of it." Kanan pondered. Kanan knew Kallus was a smart, and cunning. This lead Kanan to wonder what Kallus truly had in store for the boy, and if he and Zeb could figure it out before it was too late.

* * *

Late at night, Ezra began panting as he made his way to the library.

Ezra was sure a trooper spotted him, but after hearing the siren's fading, he knew he was safe; for the moment. Ezra sighed in relief at his good fortune. With the coast clear, Ezra scurried across the street to the library. At least there he could remain hidden, and maybe finally get some sleep after such a crazy few days.

All week Ezra had hit all his usual spots, pick pocketing and stealing any food and supplies he could get. Cans of beans and veggies were easy enough with some bread. Ezra even managed to loot a blanket from one place. Unfortunately, he had a close call at a clothing store when the manager came in; so, he couldn't get a much-needed jacket. Never-the-less, Ezra had a bag with plenty of supplies to last him a while. Now all Ezra really needed was a plan.

On the side of the library, Ezra found the key under a fake rock behind the bush's. The key opened the back room the lead to the basement down stairs. After making sure no one had followed him, Ezra snuck inside down the dark hallway to Sumar's office.

Once the door was closed behind him, Ezra sunk to the floor from both relief and pure exhaustion. Every bone in his body ached from over use over the past week, and with limited rest and food, his body felt like lead; to the point where Ezra thought he would pull a muscle if he moved another inch.

After a couple minutes of rest however, Ezra made his way through Sumar's office. It was small, but had a desk and a mini fridge. Ezra looked inside, and to his great delight, held a sandwich. Ezra didn't even know what kind it was because he inhaled it before his taste buds could register what he just ate.

Ezra then sat down at Sumar's desk and logged into the man's computer. Once he was in, Ezra looked up two things; a map of the city, and the news.

The news we're all the same; headlines about what happened at the motel, with pictures of Kallus. They were all the same ones Ezra had read before, but Ezra was more curious about the recent one he read where Kallus mentioned check marks were at very entry point around the city. Which was why he had the map up.

Ezra looked over the map for any possible way out of the city, without Kallus's goons catching him. The problem though was that was quite the challenge. All major roads out of the city were very busy, so those ways were out of the question. Even if Ezra went through a small route or just walked out, he saw the patrols from even the roof's; they would spot him within a second.

Ezra hated to admit it, but for the first time in seven years, Kallus seemed to have the upper hand. With the man power and knowledge that the kid left the city, the man knew to keep the city under guard. Ezra truly felt panicked; he knew he couldn't stay in the city, everyone knew about the bounty and almost everyone was hunting him down. Ezra wished he knew what to do; he wished he could ask Sabine what to do.

"That's it!" Ezra realized as the thought light up. Ezra went online to the library's email account. Mr. Sumar had set up Ezra's so he could get some assignments (which Ezra saw had accumulated).

But once online, he wrote an urgent message, he prayed Sabine would read.

* * *

That evening at the Syndulla home was quiet. Sabine was finishing up watching a history video for her homework while Hera began cooking some casseroles.

Sabine noticed the three of that came out of the oven, "Why so many?"

Hera smiled as she told her, "This is Zeb and Kanan's off. Kanan mentioned how Zeb offered to help him clean out some of the junk in the house. Kanan also mentioned he needed some painting down."

Sabine then light up. "Painting you say?"

Hera chuckled, "nothing crazy, but Kanan might be willing to buy you some more creative paint if you help him out."

Sabine seemed to think of this happily, "I get to paint, and I get paid with paint. I like the concept."

Hera smiled, "I'm glad." Hera then heard the buzzer for the dryer go off before she went down to fold the laundry,

Sabine jumped up, "I got it mom, I can watch and fold," Sabine grabbed the laptop as she headed to the bathroom/laundry room.

"Thank Hun," Hera replied

Sabine entered the laundry room, placed her laptop on top of the dryer, and got the laundry out. Once all the laundry was in a basket, she looked at her screen and noticed an email notification.

"Huh," Sabine pondered, as she didn't email many people except for…"

Sabine, realizing who it was, almost tripped over the basket as she went to open her account. The screen seemed to take forever to produce the message from one of the library's email accounts; Ezra's.

She read it with anticipation.

 _Sabine;_

 _The make it short, I am screwed. am trapped, I need to get out of the city. Can you arrange for Zeb to pick you up, I have a plan. Please Sabine._

It was not signed, but she knew it was from. Sabine gasped in relief, Ezra was alive, it was like a weight was lifted off her, only for it to fall back on top of her.

Ezra was trapped in the city, and he was asking her for help. Sabine knew very well what Ezra's plan was; but it was crazy and stupid. Sabine had every mind to tell him to piss off for scaring her half to death all week. But, Sabine knew he would try this stunt, with or without her; so, she might as well help.

Sabine typed ' _ok_ ' and sent it. Sabine knew Ezra would not respond back, he felt it would leave less of a trail. That also showed Sabine how desperate he was for her help. Ezra knew emails could be traced, so he was in big trouble if was willing to risk such a possibility. Sabine didn't care what happened with her, she could easily lie or play dumb, plus she had her mom. Sabine was all Ezra had.

"Sabine?" raised Hera's voice.

"Coming." Sabine replied as she closed her laptop and brought the laundry out.

Hera looked up as she saw Sabine, "What took you so long?"

Sabine knew what she had to say, "I got an email from my teacher. My Portrait of old Lothal needs to come home. You think Zeb could help me bring it back."

Hera smiled and picked up with phone, "I'll call and ask."

As her mother did that, Sabine heart clenched with guilt; she hated lying to Hera. All week the girl struggled with finally telling her the truth about…Everything. In the end though, she could not say anything. All Sabine could do was help Ezra get out of the city, and make him remember their deal; because at that moment, that deal was Ezra's best bet at getting real help.

* * *

Kallus paced around his officer, anxious for 'them' to arrive. All week Kallus had been waiting, now he waited at the station for their soon to be arrival. It was quiet in the station; troopers were all on patrol, leaving Kallus by himself, or so he thought.

Kallus jumped when he heard the phone ring. The man picked it up as he leaned on the table.

"Agent Kallus," the anxious man greeted.

On the other end came a smooth cold voice, _"Agent Kallus, I assume all is well for my 'families' arrival?"_ the man said family like it was a forbidden word.

Kallus took a deep breath before he responded, "All city layout's and records of this 'specter' have been compiled as requested. I hope they have everything they need."

Just then a shrill voice came from behind Kallus, "We could use a work space."

The sudden female voice made the hair on Kallus neck stand up straight.

Kallus turned away and saw two darkly dressed figure's that made him wonder if it was some sort of creepy prank. The women was thin, her face was thin and narrow with sharp edges, her eyes were amber that seemed to make her appear on fire, and despite being small, she looked ready to kill.

Kallus then got another heart attack when he heard another voice from behind, "We will need a location to coordinate our attack."

Kallus was stunned; the man was huger then the officer Zeb, his eyes were black, his hair silver and his skin paler then a ghost. Kallus barley heard his phone. Kallus brought the phone back to his ear when he heard the Inquisitor state, _"put the phone on speaker if you would be so kind."_

Kallus did as he was told and placed the phone on the desk.

"Master," Both man and women greeted in unison.

"Agent Kallus, these are my top Inquisitor's, Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister. The two will be going over all intel you have on the boy in question. If their findings prove your theory, then I shall come to deal with this 'problem of yours."

Kallus understood, smiling darkly as finally, things were going his way, "Understood Grand Inquisitor."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this leaves you guys with a cliff hanger, but rest assured the other will be out soon enough ;) Also, finally the Inquisitors came in, how will this play out, and what does this mean for our modern rebels. If you like this story, please leave a comment, or if you have a question, feel free to ask.**


	12. The Daring Escape

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I do feel like after this chapter though, the rest of the story will be easier. Which explains why this chapter is so long (like over 30 pages on Microsoft), but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, big shot out to my friend Mistress Malica (I have literally been telling her for weeks that this new chapter will be up any second and she has been so patient). Anyways here it is The Great Escape (love the song).**

* * *

Despite the library's basement office not being the warmest or most comfortable of places, at least it was the safest with the door's being able to lock. Ezra sat up from the office chair where he slept, slouched over the desk after attempting to catch up on his missed homework; at the very least it was something to pass the time. Ezra looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning.

Sabine wrote another email that said,

' _Zeb's truck, 3 pm',_

So, Ezra knew that was when Zeb was going to pick her up from school. Ezra knew the library opened at nine, so he figured he could lay low for a while, sneak to the school, and hide behind the dumpster's till the truck came. Ezra could even dumpster dive before he leaves the city for what could be a long while.

As Ezra thought of the plan though, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Sabine was his only friend, the only person he trusted. If things went south, and he got caught, Sabine could get into serious trouble.

However, Ezra knew he could hide in the back of the truck well underneath her art supplies, and it was the only way out of the city. Even if it meant he could not go into the city for a while, it was better to stay away and lay low then be on his constant guard. With what Ezra had collected over the last week in his bag, he knew he'd be okay until this whole thing died down.

So, Ezra decided to catch up on little more homework. After all, it may be a while before he's be in the library again.

* * *

Sabine looked all over her room, turning everything over before calling down.

"Mom! Have you seen my laptop?" Sabine hollered down.

" _It's on top of the washer,"_ Hera hollered up.

Sabine went back downstairs and sure enough, found her laptop.

"Thank," Sabine replied as she placed her laptop in her bag.

Sabine the looked through the laundry.

"Hey mom, where is my fave hoodie? The one I dyed light purple."

Hera once again told her, "on the kitchen table's chair. Where I have asked you not to put your clothes." Hera said this with her authoritative tone.

"Sorry," Sabine mumbled as she put her hoodie on and grabbed a few other things before she realized the last thing she was missing.

"Mom, have you seen my coffee."

Hera then came into the kitchen looked at Sabine and smiled smugly, "Hun, look in your hand."

Sabine looked at her hand and there behold was her coffee mug.

"Oh," Sabine laughed off as she blushed a little.

Hera then got her own mug and key's, "You don't normally lose track so easily. You okay?" Hera asked with such concern.

In truth, Sabine was reasonably nervous about today. Despite knowing she was helping a friend, she wished she could tell her mom or at the very least Zeb about Ezra and the situation. It would make the whole thing easier, less stressful if someone else knew. But in the end, she knew if they knew, Ezra would never talk to her, and how can she help him if he doesn't talk to her.

Sabine put on her confident face and smiled, "Yeah, guess I just am distracted by the weekend finally getting here." Sabine shrugged off

Hera smiled as she nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean sweetie. With imperials going all over the city and checking who is coming and going, this week has been rather stressful. That's why I'm glad we're going to Kanan's tomorrow; at least there no one will be constantly watching us." Hera told Sabine as they headed out the door.

Sabine decided to pick some fun, "I don't know mom, it seems Kanan have an eye out for you."

Sabine saw her mother's cheeks blush, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she got into the car, "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened to you guys the first time?"

Hera then looked downcast, like she just relived a bad dream.

Sabine felt horrible, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-,"

Hera then smiled and waved her hand as she started the Phantom 2.0 (Sabine came up with the name), "It's fine hon, it's just… I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

Sabine smiled at her mother, knowing very well what it was like to wait until one was ready to face the past.

As they drove towards the city Hera explained, "So, Zeb will meet you after school to pick you and your painting's up. Is that okay?"

Sabine smiled, "Yeah that's fine. I just feel bad I am asking him to come on his day off. But you're working, and the school is too crazy in the morning to pick up the canvases now."

Hera shook her head, "Helping you out will probably be the least stressful part of Zeb's week. Both Kanan and him have been talking about how every trooper and the officers have been searching high and low for that kid. Zeb and Kanan sadly haven't had any luck either and they have checked all the usual spots for him."

The mention of this made Sabine nervous, "They are dedicated to finding this kid."

Hera chuckled, "That's Kanan for you, won't quit until he wins; and Zeb is too stubborn to give up. Heck, they might be around your school today.

Sabine's heart stopped, "Why?" Sabine asked, trying to sound more curious than nervous.

"Well, the two have looked at the kid's usual pick-pocketing places and have gotten nothing. They figured that maybe whoever this kid is, goes to one of the public schools in the city."

Sabine laughed at the idea, "Trust me, he doesn't."

"Whys that?" Hera wondered

Sabine knew she had to get Kanan and Zeb away from her school. If they spotted Ezra coming towards the school, then Ezra was screwed.

"First off, I would have seen him at my school; plus, any teacher in Capitol City would have reported him to the Empire, right?"

Hera shrugged his shoulders, "That's a good point."

Traffic had slowed down as they reached the car line for the check point to enter the city. Several check points throughout the city were at every possible road out of the city. Troopers at the city boarder stopped every vehicle to check who was inside and what they were doing. Fortunately, they never checked the vehicles.

As the two girls waited their turn to enter the city, Sabine got the idea, "If I were them, I would check the library."

As the girls finally got to the check in point, the two stopped talking to give them their ID's and why they were entering the city before they carried on.

Sabine also continued, "When I was…alone. I would go to the library quite a bit, and when I have gone to the one here I have seen fliers about some sort of 'home schooling program'. Maybe the kid goes there for school. I know a lot of the kid's in Tarkintown go there too."

Hera smiled proudly at her theory, "You might be a good detective someday, Sabine. I'll call Kanan and suggest that."

Sabine smiled as they reached the school. As the girls bid farewell, Sabine hoped Ezra would make it to the school yard before Kanan and Zeb ended up at the Library.

* * *

Time passed quickly for Ezra. Most of his school work went by with ease. In truth most of the video's he already knew from the books in the library. Ezra would even help Sabine sometimes with her school work, and she was a grade ahead of him.

So, with the assignments and reports, Ezra always managed to keep an A average, even if he wasn't the most routine student to the program, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the '100' on his submitted work. Soon though eight-thirty came by too quickly for his liking. Ezra decided to leave a note for Mr. Sumar on his desk. That way Sumar knew that he was okay.

Finally, Ezra logged off the computer and was about to leave when he heard a voice just outside the door.

"Ezra?" asked the elderly man. Normally this would have sent a shiver up his spin, but this time it brought comfort to him; after all, he's known that voice since he was little.

"Mr. Sumar." Ezra greeted as the man opened the door. Once Sumar closed the door behind him, he quickly hugged Ezra. The kid blushed a bit at the act.

"Sorry about your office," Ezra mentioned sheepishly.

Sumar then heard someone else coming into the hallway, the two waited until the person passed the office and went upstairs. Mr. Sumar got a good look at Ezra and how filthy and tired he appeared and sighed,

"I had heard about the motel incident and was worried sick about you. Mrs. Sumar and I have been worried the imperials would finally get you."

Ezra faked a laugh, "Me, get caught by them, no way. They just have made the game of 'hide and seek' a little more challenging."

Sumar sighed at Ezra's cocky attitude; he knew the kid was tough, but as Ezra stood there, it was clear the kid was exhausted from his week on the run. The kid looked like he was about to keel over to take a long nap. It was upon closer examination that he saw Ezra's hand was a little bloody.

"I figured you would come here. Just wish it had been better timing," Sumar explained as he got the first aid kit from his closet. And gestured his hands for Ezra to sit in the desk chair.

Ezra smiled weakly as he sat down,

"How is she?" Ezra asked, knowing what the 'timing' meant.

Sumar sighed as told the kid, "She has good days and bad day's this week though seems to have just been all bad.

The two males were silent as Sumar saw the wrapped-up hand. Unraveled, the man saw just how bad it was, how bad it could be.

As Mr. Sumar helped him, Ezra spoke, "I am happy to see you, Mr. Sumar," Ezra admitted happily as his mood then went down, "It might be a while before I can get back here."

Sumar's smile faded, "No!" The man sounded serious as he stood up, "Ezra, this is enough! Look at you," Sumar gestured the boy's baggy clothes and filthy appearance, and the injuries the boy had all over him

"I've been worse, and I can take care of myself," Ezra replied nonchalantly

Sumar then took a hold of Ezra's injured hand again. Seeing how bloody and swollen it was.

"Really?"

Ezra looked away in annoyance, "That was just a mishap, AH!" Ezra winced as Sumar decontaminated the deeper of the cuts.

Sumar cleaned up the cut and wrapped the bandage up newly. Ezra looked at it and smiled, noticing how it felt just a little better.

"Ezra, please hear me out,"

Ezra rolled his eyes as he got up to get his bag, "I know last time you stayed with us, something bad happened; but know that it was not your fault. It was the Empires. They are awful. Plus, I can sneak you into our apartment. We have a couch you can sleep on, somewhere warm. Please, Ezra. I am tired of being scared that the next time I see you might be the last time."

Ezra felt those words sting his heart, and he knew Sumar was honestly scared for him. But Mister and Mrs. Sumar had enough problems that weren't him.

"Mr. Sumar, you are like the only grown-up I trust. I know that I can come here to learn because you are here. You have done more for me than anyone. But I know how to take care of myself, and I hate to say it, but Mrs. Sumar doesn't. You have your hands full with your wife and her condition.

"Besides, with the Empire still after me, if they find me with you guys… I can't let what happened last time I stayed with you guys."

Mr. Sumar looked down, crestfallen at the logic the teen had. Ezra too was sad by what he said; he remembered how nice Mrs. Sumar was when he was little, and when he was first alone. Over the years, however, she got sicker, to the point where Sumar would have to skip work to take care of her when she had episodes. It made money tight for the couple.

Ezra smiled at the kind older man, "I know you are here to help me when I need it, and that's enough for me."

Sumar smiled as he turned serious as he reached the bottom draw of his desk.

"What are you doing?" Ezra questioned.

Sumar smiled when he handed Ezra a tablet. A worn out one that had a crack on one of the corners but worked fine.

"I know you can find a place to charge this up, and if you are going to be gone for a while, then you better have some time for school work."

Ezra smiled at the kind man as he placed the tablet into his bag, "Thank you."

Sumar smiled at the boy before checking to see if the hallway was clear.

"Okay, you should be all set. Please though, if you need help, you know my number."

Ezra nodded as he made his way down the hall and towards the exit.

Ezra was leaving the back side of the alley, that was when he sensed it, that same annoying kick to the back of his head whenever 'he' came to the scene. The same officer from the bar and the motel. Ezra was pissed;

"Why can't this guy get a life!"

All week he was pretty good at avoiding this guy, and now, just as he is about finally get away from the city, this guy ends up pulling into the library's parking lot.

Ezra saw the man and Zeb walking into the library, and just like before, the man stopped and looked around. Like he knew Ezra was there. Fortunately, he saw no one and entered the library, with that Ezra bolted for the alley, ready to get to Sabine's school and away from the city, the police, and that man who gave him such a headache.

* * *

Kanan and Zeb were making their way to the library.

Zeb was in the passenger seat on his phone looking at the library site.

"Sabine wasn't joking, the library has a homeschooling program. Looks like it's run by the librarian. Say's the guy taught for a few years before retirement." Kanan was a little disgruntled by his own ignorance, "I can't believe I didn't think about the library sooner."

"Why?" Zeb asked, "I'll be honest, the only time I ever come here is to park for lunch.

Kanan explained, "After my life …changed, I spent quite a bit of time on the streets. I learned pretty quickly the library was the best hangout place for the homeless. Warm, open decent hours, plus a lot of club or group meetings happen there and they tend to leave snacks there."

Zeb looked a little uncomfortable. Kanan knew it wasn't just because he knew Kanan was in that situation, but Kanan knew Zeb must have gone through similar difficulties when Lasan was massacred. The men remained silent for before Zeb pipped in.

"Still got to go to the school anyways to pick up Sabine's project. Wouldn't hurt to see if anyone knows about him."

Kanan nodded at the logic as the two got out of the car.

As the cops went up the building, Kanan paused. There it was again. Kanan knew it was the kid. The boy's signature was becoming familiar to him, and it was no wonder he could sense it so quickly; it reminded Kanan of himself, young yet cautious, and to Kanan's dismay panicked. Kanan then sensed the signature leave just as soon as it came. Kanan tried to see if he could sense it out again, but alas could not.

"Kanan?" asked Zeb on the stairs.

Kanan snapped from his concentration and continued up the stairs when he saw Zeb's confused look.

Kanan knew this was not the place to discuss 'certain' matters, "I'll tell you in the car."  
Zeb and Kanan soon entered the library. Despite it being the center point of the city (literally where the up-town and down-town became divided) the library actually looked pretty decent. The library was at least two stories, with the bottom seeming to focus more computer and study areas, while the top floor seemed more focused on books.

While there were a couple of people inside, Kanan saw an elderly man arrive. The man had white hair to show his growing age but showed no signs of appearing to be slow as he carried two dozen books to the main desk. This indicated to Kanan that this was the librarian they should be talking to.

Kanan approached the desk as Zeb looked at the bulletin board,

"Excuse me," Kanan spoke up, "Are you the librarian here?" Kanan asked as he showed the man his badge.

The man face became bitter as he set down the pile of books.

"I am, and my name is Morad Sumar."

Kanan kept a calm face; he didn't need his senses to know this man was on the defense, "Mr. Sumar, we are here to ask some questions about a possible student in your library's home-schooling program. I assume you are in charge of that?"

Sumar now had his arms crossed, "I am, but frankly I do not see why my students are of any imperil officer's business."

Kanan was becoming a little frustrated, "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I'm no like the others."

Sumar though stood his ground firmly, "I have nothing to say to you. Now please I have work to do."

Kanan was about to speak up again when he heard Zeb come up behind him.

"Morad?" Zeb tone showed genuine happiness.

Sumar's stern face faded as a genuine smile appeared, "Garazeb, is that you?"

Sumar got out from the desk area and approached the man, both shaking hands with the other.

"Garazeb, it is so good to see you."

Zeb smiled at the man, "It's good to see you too Sumar. It has been a while.

Sumar chuckled, "Sorry about that. The library and the Misses have been keeping me busy these days."

"How is Marida?" Zeb asked

Sumar frowned a bit as he admitted, "She has not been a little ill I'm afraid, but she has her good days more than her bad."

Kanan was beyond confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, right. Mr. Sumar, this is Kanan; my new partner, but he's cool. Kanan is one of us, he's been helping us with Tarkintown deliveries."

"Ah," Sumar acknowledged, "Than my apologies for my behavior Mr. Kanan. I am so used to officers and troopers coming in, demanding information and looking to arrest the homeless people here."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I need Zeb to get people to just talk to me."

Zeb nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, I was noticing this flier for what we were going to ask about."

Sumar took the flier from Zeb and Kanan read along.

" _K-12 online Schooling."_

 _Follows international grade projectiles and offers online schooling and in person tutoring with educator Mr. Sumar"_

Sumar nodded, "Yeah, I run it. Mostly it's Tarkintown kids in it. Heaven knows they can

To public school."

Zeb shrugged his shoulders, "They aren't allowed in the public schools?"

Sumar chuckled darkly, "Kids can be harsh, and kids who can't get access to showers and where the same clothes every day tend to get picked one more often."

Zeb was silent at such a sad idea when Kanan spoke up, "So is that what this program was in mind for?"

Sumar took some books and began to stock the shelves as Kanan and Zeb followed.

"Not quite. The intent really is for children and their families who prefer homeschooling but can't teach the class themselves. It also allows flexibility, great for kids who travel with their parent for work; and as I mentioned those who cannot go to public school due to certain situations."

"So, is there one student you think might be in trouble?" Kanan questioned

Sumar though remained silent as he stocked the shelves.

Zeb piped in, "Morad, we are not going to arrest him. We just want to find out who he is. Get to know him so we can help him."

Sumar sighed as he walked away, "Follow me."

Zeb and Kanan followed Sumar down into the basement area. There, they followed Sumar into the office as Sumar was careful to make sure no one followed them and locked the door behind them.

Sumar went behind his desk.

"I know who you guys are asking about, and the only thing I can confirm with you is that he is, in fact, a student in the program," Sumar mentioned as he looked at his computer screen.

Zeb and Kanan waited for more info but Sumar remained silent as he kept at the screen.

"Can you give us his name, when he was last here?"  
Sumar shook his head and looked at them, "The kid does not come very often, but when does he catch up on his work."

Kanan was a little perplexed, "Doesn't the program need the students to attend frequently?"

Sumar shrugged his shoulder, "Nah… they have a long-time limit. Like at the beginning of the month a list of assignments is placed and certain lesson video's and slide shows need to be watched, but nothing is due till the end of the semester. As long as they are done by the end of the semester than they are okay."

Zeb then asked, "So when was the kid last here?"

Sumar looked at the screen in silence, wondering if he should answer.

Zeb was surprised, "You have to know something, you are the teacher?"

Sumar admitted, "In my past life I taught fifth and sixth grade, Now I am a mere librarian who tutors those in need. I keep the program going and am here for the students who need my help.

Kanan knew, that Sumar was hiding something by the man's demeanor, but he couldn't leave with nothing.

"Mr. Sumar, I know you care about the kids, you want to keep these kids coming to school, and if word gets out you told us something, that might hinder a student's progress. We just need to know if he was here recently."

Zeb was a little confused as the what his partner wished to accomplish but was relieved when Sumar sighed and gave them an answer.

All student's in this branch's program have been here within the last twenty-four hours. But that might not be the case for a while."

Kanan smiled, it was something, "Thank you, Mr. Sumar."

With that, Mr. Sumar saw the two officers out of the library and wished them good luck.

In the car, Zeb could see the that Kanan had some things on his mind.

"What?"

"He's covering for someone" Kanan state plainly.

Zeb knew what he meant when he started the car, "I could tell, how could you? Jedi senses?

Kanan shook his head, "No when you work the jobs I have over the years you pick on how to tell who the liars are."

Kanan then listed what Sumar did, "Would avoid eye contact when asked certain questions, he wiggled a bit as he sat, a clear sign he was nervous, plus adding the little truths to cover up the lies. Also, did you notice that when he told us that all the students had attended he did not even need to look at the computer screen."

The two men were heading to the station as the conversation became putting the pieces together.

"So, the kid goes there, just need to figure out how often."

"Remember what Sumar said," Kanan questioned the older man before he answers his own question, "It might be a while before we have all the students come in."

Zeb then understood, "It was a hint."

"Exactly. The kid is not going to be there for a while, and I think we just missed him."

"Because he had to of been there within twenty-four hours?" Zeb guessed.

"No, that's the second thing I need to tell you." Kanan admitted, "I sensed the kid for a brief moment just outside the library."

"Seriously!?" Zeb groaned in annoyance, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because as soon as I sensed him, he was gone." Kanan pointed out.

"Like he ran off?" Zeb questioned.

"No," Kanan stated as he began to speculate. "Like I've told you that I can sense him when he's been around, but…"

"But...?" Zeb asked.

"I think he can block me out," Kanan admitted.

"Is that possible?" Zeb wondered.

"I can," Kanan revealed before he continued, "That's why I've been able to evade the empire from figuring out who I am for so long. That though took years of practice, being trained to do that. I think the kid might have picked this skill up on his own."

Zeb could tell this troubled Kanan, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"To learn a skill on one's own would be good; if the times didn't make it so dangerous."

Zeb nodded that he got it just as they entered the imperial stations parking lot.

The men were about to go in to compare their notes when they read a sign

' _IMPERIAL SUPERIOR'S MEETING TODAY. DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL 4PM._

 _AGENT KALLUS AND A.T. FULCRUM_

"Okay," Zeb speculated as he headed back towards his trucks when he noticed Kanan still standing there.

Kanan could sense something rather dark, something that sends a shiver up his spine. A dark presence that seems familiar.

"Kanan!" Zeb hollered at his friend. Kanan then was snapped out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" Zeb asked as he noticed Kanan looked like he saw a ghost (and not the plane).

"Whatever is going on in there, it isn't good."

Zeb knew not to pry on this; aftercall he had not seen Kanan this shaken up before. So, Zeb being the good friend he comes up with a distraction.

"Let's go have lunch. By the time we are done, we can get Sabine's stuff and the meeting will be done.

"Umm, sure."

With that Kanan and Zeb headed to the get some burgers. This seemed to take Kanan off of the dark presence that was inside the station

* * *

After scaling the city roofs for what Ezra prayed would be the last time for a while, he finally managed to get to Sabine's school.

It had actually been a while Since Ezra came to the place to search for food and bottles. It almost seemed like the giant red bricked building had gotten bigger, more ominous. Ezra though chalked this up to the idea that his ticket out of this imperial plagued town was about to come, and that staying in the shadows of this building's dumpster was his final hurdle.

Ezra knew that he picked a good time to get to the school. It was just after lunch and everyone was more focused on getting past the finale hour left of school to pay attention to some homeless kid. So, with quick feet, Ezra raced to the dumpsters to the back of the school and hide behind them until 3 pm hit.

Technically the school let out at around two-thirty. Fortunately to get out of school for the weekend caused a lot of kids to race out of the school rather quickly.

When Zeb came to help Sabine with her painting's, Ezra could easily sneak in the back of the truck without being seen.

Ezra decided to not waste any time and decided to see what he could find in the trash.

Ezra actually some wires he could bring to be recycled, and some wrapped up premade PP&J sandwich's; those would definitely last him a while.

When done, Ezra heard the kid's leave the school. It was so odd to him, seeing so many kids in one place left as fast as possible in a mishmash of colored apparel. Ezra then realized that such the thought he had was kind of sad. If things were different then he could be one of them; eager to leave school for the fun weekend with friend's, and maybe even some family time. Ezra remembered doing such thing's, but that felt like a life time ago. Ezra's heart ached that he could never experience such a simple and average part of normal people's lives.

Luckily the last of the kid's left and Ezra was able to focus on who came in went. Ezra was lucky that a certain multicolored girl came his way. He ducked down, prepared to do something devious.

As Sabine casually leaned against the side of the building next to the dumpster, Ezra was about to grab her ankle before she spoke up.

"Don't even think about it," Sabine replied rather darkly before she smiled and knelt down next to Ezra.

"How did you-," but before Ezra could ask how she knew he was about to scare her, she hushed him.

"Zeb just messaged me, he and Kanan will be here any minute. When we are in, get in the back of the truck."

"who's Kanan?" Ezra wondered, not remembering him being in the escape equation.

"I'll tell you later, I got to meet up with them and Ezra," the boy looked up and saw Sabine smile joyfully down at him, "It's good to see you."

Ezra smiled back as Sabine ran off. From the dumpster, he saw Sabine wave to the old truck that Ezra recognized as Zeb's. Sabine and Zeb greeted with a hug, some talking occurred, but the child's stomach dropped when he saw the man who got out of the truck.

"Seriously?!" Ezra exclaimed under his voice as he realized that now he knew what the cowboy cops name was.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me get some of my projects out of the school." Sabine thank the two men as they made their way into the school

"It's no problem kid," Zeb stated before he asked, "But I thought this school had no art program."

"It doesn't" Sabine pointed out bitterly, "But I was able to convince my History teacher to give me extra credit if I painted some historical scenes. I know it's school work technically, but it's my art, and I can't just throw them out. I worked hard on them.  
"I get it, Sabine," Zeb stated as they made their way to the classrooms.

Once they got the paintings gathered, Kanan looked at the bright colors in one portrait of a meeting between some politicians.

"I like the color tone on this. Very bright, more interesting than the pastel one.

Sabine giggled in flattery, "thanks, Kanan. My goal was to make it more fun to look at."

"I think you succeeded."

Sabine giggled, while she wondered if Kanan was just saying this to get a better footing with the daughter of Hera, but Sabine gave him credit; at least he knew what she was talking about.

The three were heading out with Sabine at the front of the pack. As she got to the bed of the truck, she saw the giant lump under the tarp in the bed of the vehicle that was her friend. As Zeb and Kanan caught up to her, she took charge.

"I've got these guy's, I want them stacked a certain way." Sabine quickly stated before they could load the paintings out back.

Zeb just made a joke out of it, "Come one, our hands are not that rough,"

Sabine chuckled as she laid the canvases over the tarp.

"Tell that my city skyline," Sabine said rather bitterly. As she said this though she made sure her friend the lump (Ezra) was covered by the canvases.

"What happened?" Kanan wondered. However just as Sabine was about to tell him the story and load into the truck. Kanan got that sensation again. Just like earlier that morning at the library.

"Hold up," Kanan said as he looked around like he thought the kid might be by the building.

"What are you looking for?" Sabine asked, with worry in her tone like she thought Kanan saw a burglar.

Kanan knew he didn't want to tell Sabine quite yet about his, skill. So, he was like, "I thought I…heard something. Guess it was just my imagination from a long day."

Sabine saw Kanan look towards the school like he was ready to pounce on the next thing to move. She began to worry that he would get suspicious. Thankfully Kanan shook his head.

"Sorry Sabine, you were saying."

Sabine smiled before she began to tell Kanan about her canvas being wrecked by Zeb (who groaned at the memory).

Kanan though looked out the window as Sabine sat in the middle and Zeb drove. Twice today he sensed the kid and lost him. Kanan though knew his behavior was erratic, scared; that was why he had to find this kid, talk to him.

As Zeb drove, Kanan tried to think of what the two men had figured out throughout the week. That yes, the kid steals, but also has a heart. That he seems to not trust people. None of what they discovered though told him what he wanted to know; who the heck was this kid, what did he know about his own skill, and why was he so weary of people.

* * *

" _I can't believe this is happening."_ Ezra thought to himself. _"I am this close to getting out of the city and away from that guy wop started all this. And now he is two freaking feet away! Dammit!"_

Ezra's emotions went from cautious to panic as he felt his heart try to beat out of his chest to get away. This guy made Ezra's mind turn in confusion. The guy was an imperial cop, yes; so then why did he save him. Ezra figured it was because of the ladder fiasco from weeks ago, but that didn't add up. All throughout the week this guy and Zeb popped up to all his usual spots; so then why were there no swarm of trooper's around those spots.

However, what really freaked Ezra out was what this guy said; this guy he now knew as Kanan, somehow sensed him. When Ezra tried to feel out if he knew where he was it was like this guy picked up on it before Ezra stopped. Was this cowboy able to sense him? How? Ezra could sense other's but that was because he was a freak.

" _Maybe…NO!"_ Ezra immediate shook from his mind, _"He is just some punk who gets lucky. No imperial can ever be like me. After all, I'm just a freak."  
_ Ezra became a little depressed after the thought for a while. But like always, he had to stay focused. They would be outside the city, he could get back to his tower, and everything was going to be okay; he could lay over until this whole search is over with. It was going to be okay, he could do this.

Then the truck stopped.

* * *

The ride To Hera's house was delightful at first. Kanan found out that one night when Zeb came over for dinner, Zeb tripped, and accidentally clawed Sabine's skyline painting of what Lothal used to be. Needless to say, Zeb had to make it up with a lot of paint.

Kanan was laughing as the story concluded. The man had forgotten about his stressful week for a while; until the traffic came to a halt.

"Damn," Zeb cussed as he got out his ID card.

Sabine and Kanan followed suit as they got their ID cards out as well. The long line of cars to the City's seemed to only move an inch a minute.

"I don't think I've seen this line so backed up," Sabine asked as she tried to sit up to look ahead to see what could be happening, but to no avail.

"Probably a lot of people eager to get out of the city for a while." Kanan guessed though Kanan couldn't shake this feeling that there was trouble up ahead.

As they got closer to the line they saw a different view of the border stop from the morning. Coming into the city all week was two trooper who stopped the vehicles, one trooper stopping vehicles who come in and one who comes out, checked the ID of the people in the car and let them be on their way. Now, however, it looked like they had sick on a whole army. This particular border point out of the city was on the edge of the city, where some old abandoned apartments next to some rock pillars that stretched for miles were left abandoned. Kanan and Zeb thought that this one would have the least traffic and would be used less because of how out of the way it was to the suburban part of Lothal. They were wrong.

As the truck got closer, they saw a dozen troopers at the check point. Six of them were inspecting one car top to bottom like they thought they were smuggling. Which did turn out to be a questionable case for one man when the troopers asked where he got a carton of fruit from. They troopers took the man out of the vehicle and began throwing all the fruit to the side.

Kanan knew this wasn't right, "I'll be right back."

Before Zeb and Sabine could ask what, he was doing, Kanan got out of the vehicle and showed the trooper's his badge.

"Officer Jarrus here, what is going on?" Kanan demanded

The trooper's stood to attention, "Sir, this man is smuggling fruit crates that could be harboring a fugitive."

Kanan rolled his eyes as he looked at the crate was full fruit. He then turned to the middle-aged man who looked nervous,

"Men, this crate is full of fruit, the kid you are looking for would not probably jump out by now if you guys were tossing them over."

The troopers then rubbed his helmet, "Okay, I guess that makes Sense."

Kanan nodded his head in content as he helped the truck driver get the crate up, "Have a good one."

The man smiled with immense gratitude towards Kanan before he hopped into his truck and head off.

"What was that!" Came a shrill angry voice of a woman he did not know, and when Kanan turned to see her, he wished he had gone his whole life without seeing her. A woman around Hera's age but with much paler skin and the hazel eyes of an evil cat was dressed in a completely black imperial uniform; complete with black helmet and a weapon that Kanan recognized all too well; a lightsaber. Kanan felt himself feel rather nauseous for he knew there was only one type of person now a day's that carries such a weapon; an Inquisitor.

"Well!?" barked the woman again to snap Kanan out of his shocked state.

Kanan, keeping a blocked-up mind spoke up, "I am an officer who is trying to get this process going, who are you?"

The women let out such a sinister smile as the next vehicle approached the troopers, "Jarrus, correct?"

Kanan nodded as he wondered where this was going until she showed him her imperial badge.

"I am Inquisitor 7-S. I have been sent here from the capital to assist in the control of the city and apprehension of a young hooligan."

Kanan rolled his eyes, "I am guessing you and some others are the ones who met with Kallus and Fulcrum today?"

S-7 nodded, "My superior Inquisitor is in a meeting with them as we speak. The Grand Inquisitor has sent me and my brother to oversee the city blockade and found some flaws in these traffic halts in and out of the city. They are not thorough enough, as you see anyone can sneak items into and out of the city.

"Yes, because someone can easily breathe underneath a pile of fruit."

Just then Zeb's truck came up, and the man put it in park as he stepped out.

"What's going on?" Zeb wondered as he saw Kanan and imperial woman giving each other the death glare. The woman then turned to Zeb and her gaze sent an uncomfortable shiver up his spine.

The woman then walked up to him and seemed to eye him like she was asking a million question.

"Orellios," the young woman finally spoke, "Jarrus's partner I presume."

Zeb nodded as she went on, "I was explaining to your partner here the importance of a thorough overview of the vehicles leaving and entering the city."

"No offense..." Zeb realized he did not know the imperials' name

"Inquisitor 7-S," She stated rather proudly.

"Right, but look at the traffic," Zeb pointed to over a dozen cars, several of which were honking quite loudly, "it's only going to get longer at this pace with it being the day before the weekend."

Seventh Sister looked at the man like she thought she could take him in a fight. This though did not last long as another dark man approached the group, "What is going on?"

This man was dressed similarly to 7-S, however, he was much taller than even Zeb, and the man's gray hair was almost silver. This man too had paler skin, but his eyes were almost black like they were coal. Though what made one-second look at the man was the scars all over his face.

"Sister," spoke the man in a northern European accent, "What is this?"

"We seem to have some officers who think they know better than us," 7-S spoke.

Kanan had to keep his calm as now two inquisitors were just a few feet from him.

Fortunately, Zeb stepped in, "Look, I get you guys have a job but-,"

"Then let us do our job!" This giant man roared at Zeb, "We shall show you how an inspection goes."

Zeb then waved his hands in the air, "Fine be my guest. There is nothing in my truck."

The man known as the brother then turned to the truck where Sabine as sitting.

"Young Lady, we will need you out now!" The Brother seemed very angry.

Sabine was already shaky as she unbuckled, but before she could even step out on her own, the brother opened the door, grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her out.

"WOAH!" Sabine said as she almost hit the ground, luckily Zeb and Kanan helped catch her.

"HEY!" Kanan hollered as these two turned to the truck, only for them to turn back at Kanan's loud voice.

Kanan didn't care who these were, "You don't touch her, got it!"

The gray-haired man approached Kanan, but Kanan stood his ground.

Just as the tension thickened, they heard a noise. Something ruffling, from the back of Zeb's truck.

"What the…?" Zeb was wondering when the two 'siblings' grabbed out their guns. Kanan and Zeb followed suit; maybe there was something to inspecting the vehicles.

"Imperial Inquisitor's come out with your hands up!" screeched 7-S.

The older Inquisitor approached the back of the truck, "You have until the count of three!" the man slowly approached to the pile of canvas in the back of the truck, "One…. two…"

Just as the man was right above the blue tarp, the tarp appeared to come to life as it came straight to the brother's face, knocking the man to the ground. The tarp unveiled the very boy the entire city had been looking for. With the Sister aiding in getting the tarp off her partner, the kid ran right past Sabine and headed towards the old apartment complexes.

Kanan and Zeb were in shock, how had the kid snuck into the back of the truck!? Kanan didn't have time to register that thought; he had to get to this kid before those Inquisitor's could. Kanan ran after the kid into the maze of apartments; unsure of how he was going to help this kid but would figure it out later.

The Brother with a now bloody nose had fury in his eyes as he eyed the boy bolting away from the scene. The Inquisitor looked ready to fire when Zeb threw the man's arm up high, so the shot went into the sky.

"Are you crazy! My partner is chasing the kid, and the boy is preferred to be brought in alive"

"Our orders are to take the kid in down, dead or alive; by any means necessary," 7-S stated rather coldly.

Zeb was shocked, these people were ruthless.

The Brother got out his phone, "This is Inquisitor 5-B, requesting back up. The boy has been spotted at traffic stop thirteen. Officer in pursuit.

Zeb looked on as he saw Kanan disappear as he chased the kid beyond the apartment complex. He knew he had to follow if for no other reason, to get Kanan out of the tough jam he is bound to get into.

"Sabine," Zeb spoke to the bugged eye girl, "Stay by the truck! Call Hera to pick you up!"

Sabine nodded as Zeb followed after his partner, only to have the Inquisitor follow after him.

As Sabine saw the officer's go after Ezra, Sabine began to dial her phone, cursing under her breath.

"Please be okay Ezra, because if not I will so kill you!"

As Sabine's phone rang, she prayed her friends could get away.

* * *

Ezra's heart was now beating against his chest as hard as it had before as he heard footsteps running towards him. Luckily Ezra has the upper hand.

The countless times Ezra went through these old buildings for scrap metal and canned goods. Ezra has practically memorized with how many times he ventured inside for the past several years. Unfortunately, the cowboy was right behind him. Just when he thought he made the right turn or went down the right alley, he could still sense this man behind him, hear him getting closer and closer. It was like the man could read his mind.

Ezra knew he had to think outside of the box to get away from him. That was why he took something from the back of the truck before kicking that imperial piece of crap in his ugly face. Not like he didn't deserve it! Ezra saw what he did to Sabine; you do not touch Sabine like that!

"Kid! Stop!" he heard the man's voice behind him.

As he turned down an alley, he saw what he hopped would be his ace in the hole; the fire escape. As fast as he could he raced up the escape, skipping steps at a time to get to the roof.

Once on the roof, he bolted for the next one, and the next; jumping from one to the next until he saw the rock formation that would lead him to freedom from the city. As Ezra landed on the last roof before the rock maze ahead of him, he realized he could not sense the man behind him. Ezra was initially relieved, until he realized he could not sense the man behind him, but next to him.

The guy was just standing there on the edge of the building. Despite the man looked a little winded as he leaned over a little to catch his breath, he looked like he had been there for a little while before Ezra.

This 'Kanan' guy stood up straight as he spoke, "If I was in your shoes I would head here as well."

Ezra held the spray can he had gotten from the truck. Ready to use it if necessary, Ezra was about to turn and was about to bolt when the man hollered.

"Kid wait, okay?!"

Ezra let out a forced laugh as the man's order, "Why so you can catch me. I didn't stay hidden all week just to get arrested by the likes of you! So just go away!"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "What does that mean?"

Ezra the let off his fruited annoyance at this man, "The other troopers have just been looking around with no aim or idea. Zeb and you on the other hand actually have actually gone to places I know about. You have gotten close, I will give you that, but you haven't caught me yet, and I'm not about to."

Kanan shook his head, "I wasn't going to those places to catch you. I went to those places because I wanted to understand you."

This really threw Ezra off, "Why, so you can set up a trap, an ambush?" he asked with a serious cautious tone.

Kanan took carful steps towards him as he told Ezra, "Because everyone knows and talks about you and what you do. This whole country seems to know about you. What no one talks about though who you are, and that is kind of sad."

Ezra heard empathy in the man's voice, but he knew that could be an act. So, Ezra looked at the man, hoping his senses would show the man's inner demon but was stunned that with this guy, he sensed honest sincerity. This guy actually wanted to know him. All the other troopers would ask where the 'specter' was, but not about who he was. But Ezra could also sense that this man wanted to know something else, "I doubt that you wanted to just to get to know me." The kid spoke in a defensive tone.

Ezra was a little shocked with what Kanan said next, "You're right, there is another reason."

Ezra was taken aback. What was this cop up to, why was he saying all this stuff? Why was he acting calm with Ezra and not agitated? Why did Ezra want to listen to this guy? Even though ever part of him told him to run, something else was telling him to listen to this officer.

Kanan continued, "Look, kid, I did save you from Grint right? Let you get away? If I was really out to get you, wouldn't I have done it back then without question? Doesn't that earn me a chance to talk to you at least?

Ezra was silent, and it frustrated him to admit it, but the guy did save him Maybe know he can know why.

Kanan continued, "A lot of people mention that there is something…unique, with you."

Ezra shook his head at the notion, "I'm surprised the Empire didn't tell you that I am the town freak. I don't think that counts as unique" Ezra shuttered. Despite knowing this about himself, it still made him feel bad how everyone saw him that way.

"You are not a freak. People like you are rare, special."

Ezra couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry Mister, but there is nothing special about me. I'm just weird."

Kanan shook his head, "Let me take a guess as to why you think you're weird; you can sense things. People or danger coming your way. That's how you are able to avoid too much trouble despite causing quite a bit of it. Also, why you are not scared of me right now, you sense that I don't want to hurt you.

"You are stronger and quicker than most kids your age. How you are able to avoid the police. When you look at someone you immediately know rather or not they are good or not. I know that when I am nearby though, you have to keep your guard up and that when you sense me you sense something different, almost similar. You get this headache because I am not so easy to sense because I block off other's like you do. But I let my own guard down, so you would listen to me."  
This was really starting to freak Ezra out. How could this imperial officer know all this, of what he could do? Did this guy really let his own guard down just to talk to him?

Kanan got closer to him, during this time Ezra kept a firm grip on the can in his hand.

"Look," Kanan spoke rather gently, "I don't know much about you. But I do know that you do what you can to help others despite needing help yourself. You have a heart, otherwise, you would have let that ladder crush me."

Ezra had to admit, it had been a while since someone gave him such a compliment, it made his heart swell with flattery. This man though was still imperial.

"You're right, you don't know me," Ezra stated as he backed up.

"I know that you are not some runaway, no ordinary homeless kid." Kanan stated as he went on, "Something happened to you, didn't it?"

Ezra was now getting rather uncomfortable. How did this guy know so much about him? Did he know more about Ezra than he was letting on?

"Maybe someone can help you for once." The man let out his hand for Ezra to take it.

Ezra eyes Kanan and asked, "How can you help someone like me?"

Kanan smiled at the statement, "I don't entirely know to be honest, but we will figure it out."

Ezra looked at this man and couldn't help but think that this guy might be telling him the truth. Ezra could sense that this guy was sincere. Maybe Sabine was right that he could be open to trusting others.

Just as this thought came to him though, just as he considered taking that man's hand, he heard a voice on the man's walkie-talkie.

 _Kanan, they are coming right towards you! They will be there any second"_ Warned the voice of Zeb. Kanan rushed to turn it off.

Ezra then understood, and his blood boiled in anger, "This was a trap!" Ezra accused.

"No, it-,"

"You keep me talking so they can find me!" Ezra realized in anger at the man putting on a show.

Kanan began waving his hands in the air, "No kid I genuinely want to help you. Please trust me!"

Ezra had never felt so angry at himself, how could be so stupid, Ezra felt his heart sink as he stated the cold fact, "The first rule on the street, trust no one!"

Before Kanan could do anything, Ezra ripped off the top of the spray paint can and threw it at Kanan's feet, so it would create a make shift paint smoke bomb. As the paint storm swarmed the man (who was coughing up half a lung), Ezra bolted for the boulder maze, down one pillar after another, making his way to solid earth so he could run through his crazy maze.

Once Ezra knew he was far enough, his heart rate went down, but Ezra couldn't help but cry as he ran. Ezra could not explain it but knowing that this guy was just setting him up, really got to him. For a brief moment, Ezra actually thought that someone else understood him.

How could he let his guard down like that; how could he let this guy get inside his head?! No one has ever wanted to know him before, so why should someone now? The realization that there really was no one who could ever understand him as the man said he 'wanted to', made Ezra feel more alone than ever before. As long as the Empire ran the world and wanted Ezra's head, no one could ever care about him. With that, the kid disappeared from the city where no trooper could find him. More importantly, as Ezra got lost to the Maze back to his tower, he and prayed that he would never see Kanan again.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah boys and girls. I got this done. Damn Kanan was so close…! What's next, can Kanan get a second chance, will Ezra ever let him help him and figure out what his abilities are? Stay tuned (also thank you for your patience, please review!)**


End file.
